Tears of a Halfdemon Part 3
by Phoenixthedesigner
Summary: The last and I think best of the three parts. By the way, there are no chapters because this was originally not intended to be in parts. It was one big story, but I had to split it to get it on here. Anyway, tell me what you think about the story all toge


**She took both of them into her parents' bathroom and started washing out their hair.After about five minutes,she finally got both of their hair colors back to normal and she started trying to brush it.She quickly realized it was a mistake to brush it with a thin comb after she broke three in a row.She used the biggest brush she could find and pulled all the knots out of both their hair.Then she showed each of them to a separate shower and told them to clean up.She also gave them each a shampoo bottle.After another ten minutes,they were both clean and blow-drying their hair.When they finished Kagome combed it this time,with little effort,and gave them both clean clothes to wear.It took another fifteen minutes for Kagome to find each of them the right kind of make-up and then she had to paint their nails and show Marlene how to use the different kinds of make-up.When she was finally done,she walked out together and called me in there.Over half an hour had passed since they went in the bathroom and I was getting curious to know what they were doing.The instant they called my name I jumped out of the chair I was in and ran in the direction I had heard them call me.I skidded to a stop just as I got to them.Both my sisters were still in the bathroom and Kagome called them out one at a time.When Tsunami came out I was a little shocked at how nice she looked,and she spun around like she was a model.I smiled at her and she looked like she couldn't have been happier knowing that I thought she looked nice.Then Marlene came out and I was shocked at first by her,then I started laughing.She looked at me with such a saddening expression I could have hit myself.I told her I was just kidding and her face brightened up.She laughed happily and jumped at me.I caught her in my arms and was a little surprised by it,but didn't set her down. Kagome smiled at me as Tsunami just looked at me holding Marlene. (He really is a loving brother after all.Not a kind brother,but a loving one.)she thought as she saw me throw her in the air.I continued holding her as we walked back toward the living room.Marlene asked me to stop walking so I did.Then Tsunami stood next to me and I quickly smelt the sweet scent of the shampoo she had used.I couldn't smell Marlene's because her hair wasn't long enough keep the smell.**

**"Inuyasha,would you mind if Kagome did something like this to you?"Marlene asked.**

**"YES I WOULD!"I quickly shouted.**

**"No,not the make-up,just the hair-styling and stuff.It'll make your hair a lot cleaner."Tsunami explained.**

**"I guess…I mean…"**

**"Great!Come on!"Tsunami said pulling my sleeve toward the bathroom door.**

**I got in there and they all shut the door behind me.Kagome told me to sit down so she could reach me,so I sat down on the edge of the bathtub. I turned around with my feet in it as she tried brushing my hair.She soon realized that wasn't going to happen until it was washed.So she warmed up the bath for me and pushed me in with my clothes on.She said this way she wouldn't have to wash my clothes.She poured liquid soap all over my clothes as Marlene took a scrubbing brush and scrubbed the soap on my clothes until she had every spot of dirt she could find off.With a big smile on her face she pushed me under the water and scrubbed the dirt off my ears.I raised back up and looked at her coldly.She giggled and started using a nail-cleaning scrubber to clean my claws.While she did that,Kagome had managed to untangle all the knots in my hair and was presently trying to shampoo it all.I wasn't ready for it when she dunked my head underwater to rinse off the shampoo.I sat back up quickly and coughed up water.I had been taking in a breath when she shoved me down and I had swallowed a large amount of soapy water.Kagome said she was sorry and said now I could get out.I quickly jumped out and stood there with water dripping from the ends of my sleeves and bangs.Kagome handed me a towel and told Marlene to get the toothbrush and toothpaste from the sink.Sadly the sink was past where the water was dripping from me and when Marlene tried to run over there to get it,she began to slip.I laughed as I watched her repeatedly trying to run on the slick surface,each time falling flat on the floor.She finally got to the sink and grabbed the things.On her way back she grabbed a towel and put it in the path of the water.She brought it back and put some toothpaste on the brush.Then she quickly shoved it into my mouth,scrubbing it back and forth quickly.I tried to say that I could do it,but all that came out were muffled sounds.When she finally finished,I walked over to the sink and spat out all the toothpaste.Then she told me to use some mouthwash so I did.When I was done Marlene said I had to show Kagome that my teeth were clean because she had to earlier,so I did.My fangs were now pure white and felt even sharper than before.After she had blow-dried my hair,which I discovered felt really good,she gave me some of her dad's cologne and left the room.My sisters watched as I put the cologne on and they said I smelt really good. I told them I had thought the same thing about them earlier and they just smiled.Marlene held out her arms for me to pick her up,so I did.**

**"I think you lost five pounds after you got clean.I thought you felt lighter a while ago."I smiled.**

**"Well I bet you probably lost twenty."she said as all three of us laughed.**

**Then Kagome came back in and said everyone was waiting to see us.I set Marlene on the ground and told her she was going first.She happily walked in and I heard everyone give her a lot of compliments.Then Tsunami walked in and I heard Kauru and Tifa ask her how her hair got so shiny.Kagome walked in and told them it was naturally silver like mine,but it had to be cleaned before it showed.Then everyone got silent as they waited for me.Kagome called me and I walked in with my hands in my pockets,waiting for everyone's jokes.I was surprised when everyone started complimenting me on how good I looked now.My mom made a bunch of remarks like "Kagome you better watch it or some other girls will try and steal him."and "That's the boy that I used to know."She finally stopped and I stood there,now blushing from the comments.Everyone laughed at me playfully and I sat down on the sofa next to Kagome.I thanked her and laid back against the couch,closing my eyes.I quickly felt a pain in my stomach and opened my eyes to find that Marlene had just jumped on me and was snuggling herself between my arms.She finally got positioned and fell asleep quickly.I watched how peaceful and calm she was when she was asleep and wished she could be asleep a lot more often.I wondered why she had gone to sleep so easily until I looked at the clock and saw it was eleven.Marlene's usual bedtime was nine,but we hadn't payed attention to the time since dinner.I sat there with Marlene asleep in my arms,when Kagome's mom called her into the kitchen. **

**"What is it mom?"she asked walking in.**

**"I needed to ask you something."**

**"Sure,what?"**

**"Do you think you can take Inuyasha back to the other world with you for a while?"her mom asked with a big smile.**

**"Maybe,how long?"**

**"Two weeks should be enough."**

**"I can try,but why do you want us to leave?"**

**"That part's a secret,but it's for you and him only.I just don't want you to see it before it's ready."**

**"Okay,I'll talk to him."Kagome walked back into the living room and sat back down beside me.**

**"Inuyasha."she whispered lightly.**

**"Yeah?"I smiled as she sat down.**

**"I was wondering,would it be okay if we went back to the demon world for a while?"**

**"I guess,but why?"**

**"My mom said she needs us too.She has some surprise she's getting ready for us."**

**"I don't mind.What is she gonna do about Marlene?"**

**"We can take care of her."**

**"Alright then,when do we have to leave?"**

**"I guess tomorrow would be best."**

**"Okay,we'll leave in the morning."**

**"Great,thank you."**

**"You're welcome.Well now that I know we're leaving in the morning,I'm going to turn in early,goodnight."I said sitting up carefully as I held Marlene.I walked about three feet and turned to Kagome.**

**"Where am I supposed to sleep?"I asked curiously.**

**"I don't know.I'll ask my mom."she walked back into the kitchen.**

**"Mom,where is Inuyasha supposed to sleep?"**

**"I think he was supposed to sleep in the guest room,wait no,that's already taken.Or maybe the….no,that's taken too.Well all the spare rooms are taken up by either his friends or family.I guess that does leave one option though."**

**"What?"Kagome asked.**

**"Your room."Kagome's face instantly turned a scarlet red.**

**"My room?"**

**"Yes,I don't mind.You have that other mattress that he can sleep on."**

**"Well I guess he could….I mean….if he wants to…."**

**"Good,I'll go tell him."her mom walked back to me.**

**"Inuyasha you are going to sleep in Kagome's room on the other bed,is that okay?"**

**"Sure,I guess….if it's okay with her…."I answered unprepared for the question.**

**"Great,then I'll see you in the morning."**

**"Alright,sleep well."I said walking up to her room.Kagome's mom told her that I was up in her room now and Kagome gave a surprised look.**

**"Mom!Did you tell him which bed was which?" **

**"No.I figured he'd know."**

**"Mom!"Kagome quickly ran upstairs and found me sound asleep with Marlene on her bed.Then she ran back downstairs.**

**"He's asleep in _my_ bed."she said leering at her mother.**

**"Well that's not too bad.You can just sleep on the other bed."**

**"But I like my bed!"she complained.**

**"Either way,he went to sleep and I think you should do the same Kagome.You need your rest.You have to go back to the demon world tomorrow morning."**

**"Okay.Goodnight mom."she said walking toward the stairs to her room.**

**"Remember Kagome,SEPERATE beds!"Cloud said as everyone burst into laughter.**

**She stuck her tongue out at him and continued walking.She got in her room and shut the door behind her.She stared at my sleeping body and her slight anger disappeared.She watched me holding Marlene under my arms using my sleeves as blankets for her.Then she noticed I was asleep on top of the covers.She walked over to the bed and lifted up the blankets,sliding underneath them.The movement woke me up and I was surprised to see that Kagome was sleeping right next to me.She stayed in the same spot for a moment,but started getting cold because she couldn't get the blanket out from under me.I tried to keep from letting her know I was awake when I felt her push right up against me. Apparently she was soon warm and fell asleep.I finally fell asleep again and woke up in the morning to find Kagome missing.I didn't know where she was,but when I got up I saw the bathroom light on.I sat in the bed as Marlene came in the room.She quickly jumped on it and bounced over beside me.**

**"Good morning Inuyasha!"she cheered.**

**"Good morning."I smiled tiredly.**

**"Why do you sleep so late?"**

**"Because I do things that are more tiring than what you do."**

**"Oh.Well do you want some cereal?"**

**"No I'm fine."I said with another smile.**

**"Okay,where's Kagome?"**

**"I guess she's in the bathroom fixing her hair or something."**

**"Alright.I'm going back downstairs until you guys are ready,bye."**

**"Bye."I said as she happily ran out of the room.A second later Kagome came out and sat down next to me.**

**"Did you sleep well?"she asked.**

**"Yeah,I did.Sorry about stealing your bed by the way."**

**"It's okay.It wasn't that important."**

**"Alright."I said staring out the window.She stood up and started packing her things when Tsunami came in.**

**"Hey Kagome.Good morning little bro."she said embracing me in a loving hug.**

**"Didn't we have a talk about the mushy sister hugs earlier Tsunami?"**

**"Sorry,I just felt like it."**

**"It's fine."I sighed.**

**"Good."she embraced me again.I looked at Kagome over her shoulder and she smiled at me.My sister soon let go and took Kagome outside the room.**

**"Well?"Tsunami asked eagerly.**

**"Well what?"**

**"What happened?"she asked with a wide-eyed expression.**

**"Nothing happened."**

**"You mean you were alone in the same room with your boyfriend and you didn't do anything?No hugs,no kisses,no anything?"**

**"No.He just slept in the same room as me,it's no big deal."**

**"Judging by the way you're blushing you guys had to have done something."Tsunami insisted.**

**"No we didn't.I just slept in the same bed as him because I didn't want to give up mine,okay?"**

**"That's not the only reason now is it Kagome?"she taunted as she walked back down the stairs.**

**"Hey!What do you mean by that!"she asked angrily as she stormed back into the room.I thought I had done something and quickly held up a pillow in defense.**

**"Sorry,I'm not mad at you."she said as I lowered the pillow.**

**"Then what's wrong?"**

**"Your sister keeps making jokes about what we did last night."**

**"Well she's just kidding."**

**"I know,but she just makes me mad sometimes."**

**"Welcome to my world,I'm related to her."I said as we both laughed.**

**"I guess you have a point.Anyway,let's get packed.We want to get an early start back to your world."**

**"Alright,but I don't have anything to pack."**

**"Oh yeah,well then just give me a minute to get ready."**

**"Sure."I said laying back down on the bed.I waited for about ten minutes until she was finally packed and ready to go.I stood up and walked with her down the stairs.We got in the living room and found everyone waiting to say goodbye.Both of our mothers kissed us and said goodbye,then our fathers both hugged us.We walked toward the door as Marlene ran up to Kagome.She lifted her in her arms and held her as Tsunami hugged me. **

**"Goodbye little bro.Be careful."**

**"I will."**

**"I don't want anything to happen to you before you get back."**

**"Okay,I'll make sure to come back."**

**"Okay,bye."she said kissing me on the cheek.My cheeks turned more red than the lipstick mark she had left.**

**"I thought we talked about that before?"I said rubbing off the kiss mark with my sleeve.**

**"Yeah,but I don't care.Now you guys need to get going."**

**"Alright.See ya'."I started walking out the door as Cloud and Batosai appeared in front of me.I shook hands with both of them and looked at Cloud.**

**"Don't get killed in there.Only I'm allowed to take you out."Cloud said with an arrogant smirk.**

**"Sure,I'll have to come back so I can finish you."I said returning the smirk and walking out the door.**

**"Bye everyone!"Kagome said happily as we started walking.**

**"See ya' in two weeks!"I added.**

**We walked toward the shrine as Kagome placed Marlene in the basket on the front of her bike.She started riding as I jumped on the edge of the seat right behind her.She rode until we got through the shrine,then I noticed she was starting to get tired after riding with two other people on.I quickly jumped off and ran beside her.Then I put an arm under the bottom of the bike and lifted it onto my shoulder.I continued running until we finally got to Yugo's house.I knocked on the door and Alice answered again.I told her to tell Yugo that Kagome and I were back in the demon world and she promised she would tell him.We decided to leave them alone and instead left Marlene there for them to take care of as we started hunting for more jewel shards.We rested on the grass outside for a while until Kagome went to get a drink.When she returned we started walking.We had walked around for nearly thirty minutes when Kagome said she felt a shard.I ran ahead to stop the person carrying it if they tried to run away and found that a person hadn't even found it,the shard was just lying there on the ground.I stood there trying to decide whether it was a trap or if it was just the off chance that no one had found it yet.My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Kagome scream.Without thinking I quickly grabbed the shard and was immediately struck by five arrows at once.I hit the ground and started to get up,but felt a hard blow in the back of my head.I looked to see who had done it and was shocked to find Kagome standing above me.She had a sinister look on her face and I started to ask her why she was doing this,but I was cut off as she slid another arrow on her bow.I quickly grew angry and started to attack her,but was struck in the chest with that arrow and then knocked unconcious by something behind me. When I awoke I saw Kagome standing above me and attacked without thinking.**

**"IRON REAVER!"most of the attack missed,but she still ended up with a severe wound on her arm.She grabbed it out of shock and then began crying. **

**"What!Did you honestly think I wouldn't hit you back!"I snapped.**

**"What are you talking about?I just came here because I couldn't find you.Then I saw you on the ground so I pulled the arrows that were in you out and put bandages on the wounds.I didn't do anything to you so why did you attack me!"she said crying even harder.**

**"Kagome,I'm sorry.Earlier I was picking up the jewel shard that was on the ground and then someone that looked exactly like you attacked me.So when I woke up I thought it was you earlier and attacked.I'm so sorry.If I would've known it wasn't you earlier…."  
"It's okay,I'll be fine."she said stopping her tears.**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Yes,but who could have attacked you that looked exactly like me?"**

**"I don't know.I guess we'll find out soon though."**

**"For now let's just be careful and continue looking for shards."she said wiping her eyes.**

**"Alright,but stay close to me."**

**"Sure."**

**We continued walking and found another shard on the ground.I asked her if it was okay to pick it up and she said yes.I grabbed it and was immediately blinded by a flash of light.When I regained my vision, Kagome was nowhere to be found.I ran throughout the forest trying to find her until I came to a clearing.I took one step onto the open grass and an arrow came flying toward me.(Okay,whoever's doing that is not going to like it when I catch them!)I thought angrily as I jumped across the clearing,barely managing to dodge all the arrows that flew at me.I finally got to the other edge of the forest and stopped when I smelled Kagome.I ran as fast as I could in that direction and ran head-on into the flat side of a sword.I slammed into the ground,still sliding at the same speed,and jumped to my feet when I saw a group of demons had surrounded me.Then I saw Kagome behind them and jumped toward her,slashing with my claws as I went.Just before I could get to her,I felt something tighten around my neck.I stopped instantly and tried to find a way to cut the thing around my neck.I placed a hand on my sword and it pulled even tighter.It felt like a wire was pulling at my neck,but it was stronger than a normal one.I tried moving and my entire body was soon wrapped in the wire.They all pulled tight and I could feel them about to cut into my skin.Then I heard a female voice echoing around me.**

**"You have one chance to get free.Hand over the Shikone jewel shards you have." **

**"Who are you and why did you kidnap Kagome!"I snapped as the wire pulled tighter.**

**"No questions.Just surrender the jewel and I will release you both."**

**"What's the matter!Too afraid to fight me on your own!"I yelled as the wire loosened and I fell to the ground.I looked up and saw the person that looked just like Kagome.**

**"I'm not afraid of anything."she said coldly.**

**"Good,then you won't be afraid of death either!"I said as I jumped at her.I was immediately blown backwards against the tree by a wave of demonic energy and then pinned to it with an arrow.**

**"How did you do that!You're just a human!"**

**"Don't you ever make fun of humans!"she yelled as she kicked me in the stomach.I tried to pull it out,but the arrow that had pinned me had a spell on it that wouldn't let go.**

**"I'll give you another option.If you can tell which one of us is the real Kagome then I'll free you both,but if you can't then you will both be killed."**

**"Fine!It must be you!The real Kagome would never do this to me!"**

**"Don't be so sure of that."they both said in chorus.**

**"The real Kagome is being forced to play along too."they continued.**

**"Alright."(I know a way to do it.I'll transform again.Before I finish transforming the real Kagome will know what I'm doing and stop me.)**

**"Well?Which do you choose?"one of them asked.**

**"I don't know yet,hold on."I said dropping my sword.I thought of the way the fake Kagome was using the both of us and started to transform.**

**"Inuyasha no!"I heard who I thought the real Kagome was.I pulled myself off the arrow and grabbed my sword before I could attack either one of them.I transformed back to normal and charged at the one who hadn't screamed.She quickly ran away and I chased after her.I caught up to her a few yards away and held the Tatsaiga toward her as a warning not to move.**

**"Why did you do that to me and Kagome!"**

**"I needed the Shikone jewel."**

**"That's the only reason?That's why you kidnapped Kagome and nearly killed me!"I said on the verge of yelling.**

**"Yes,I'm sorry.I needed it to help my mother."she said as I saw a tear fall off her cheek.My anger disappeared and I sheathed my sword.**

**"What's wrong with her?"I asked worriedly.**

**"She's badly sick and needs to see a doctor.Only it's too far to the shrine for me to carry her and no demon doctors will help her."**

**"Why not?"**

**"Because she's a human."**

**"They won't treat her just for being human?"I said as the anger inside me welled up again,but not toward her.I had a human mother and knew what that was like,but this girl couldn't stick up for her mother like my father could for mine.**

**"That's why you needed the jewel right?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Why didn't you just ask?"**

**"Because I thought all demons such as yourself would never part with the shards."**

**"Well I'm not a demon,I'm a half-demon.I think I do know a way to help your mother though."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah,I'll be right back."I jumped back over to Kagome.**

**"Do you think you could do a favor?"**

**"What?"**

**"That girl that looks like you needs us to do something for her."**

**"Are you kidding?NO WAY!"I then explained the situation.**

**"Is that really true?They won't treat her mother just because she's a human?"**

**"Yes.So will you help her?"**

**"Absolutely.Let's go right now."she said as she started walking.I ran back over to the girl.**

**"Kagome says she can heal your mother."**

**"Really?Thank you so much!"she said as her face brightened.**

**"Sure,now where do you live?"**

**"Come on,I'll show you."she said running off.We followed her and got back to her house.We all walked into a room and she shut the door behind her.I could hear her talking from behind the door.**

**"Hi mom."she said softly.**

**"Hi dear,where have you been?"**

**"I was trying to get the jewel shards again."**

**"I thought we talked about that…."**

**"I know,it's just there's no other way to help you."**

**"That's not the point.You shouldn't be attacking people like that."**

**"I know.I'm sorry mom."**

**"It's alright as long as you didn't hurt anyone.You didn't did you?"**

**"No."**

**"Good."**

**"There is something I should tell you though."**

**"What?"**

**"I brought some people back that might be able to help you heal."**

**"That's so nice of you."**

**"So can I let them come in?"**

**"Sure."**

**"Hey guys,you can come in now."she said as Kagome and I walked in.**

**"Nice to meet you."her mom said from the bed she was sitting in.**

**"Likewise,I'm Kagome."she replied happily.**

**"Do you think you can help my mother?"the girl asked Kagome.**

**"Sure,but I need you two to leave the room."**

**"Okay,come on."the girl said grabbing my hand and pulling me out.We sat down on the front porch.**

**"I can't believe you look this identical to Kagome."I said looking at her.**

**"Pretty good huh?This isn't my real form though."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"I can change my appearance at will.See watch,I'll show you my true form."I watched as she stood up and started transforming back to normal.Her hair grew longer and turned a silver that was identical to mine,and her face changed too.Then her eyes turned from brown to a gorgeous shade of aqua.Then what caught my attention the most was that two ears,exactly like mine,appeared on the top of her head too.She smiled at me and sat back down.I looked at her as she blushed.**

**"Well?Aren't you going to say something?"she asked impatiently waiting for my complements.**

**"What am I supposed to say?You look really good.I just have one question."**

**"What's that?"**

**"Are you a half-demon?"**

**"Yes,I am."**

**"Oh okay.I was just wondering.Because you have the same hair and ears as me,and normal humans can't transform like that."**

**"Well I am one.My name is Sukari.What's yours?"**

**"I'm Inuyasha.I'm a half-demon too."**

**"You are?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Wow,that's funny."**

**"I thought I was the only half-demon around here."**

**"You were.My mom and I just came here about two months ago."**

**"Oh."**

**"So is Kagome your girlfriend?"**

**"Not really….I mean….I don't think…."**

**"Then can I ask you a question?"**

**"Sure,what?"**

**"Do you like me?"she asked looking directly at me.**

**"What?"I asked shocked.**

**"Do you like me?"**

**"Yeah,sure.I like you."**

**"Would you ever consider going out with me?"**

**"I guess,but…."**

**"Great!Come on!"she said grabbing my hand.She stood up,pulling me to my feet.Then she started walking towards the forest.**

**"Why are we going in here?"I asked as she continued pulling me.**

**"You'll see when we get there."she pulled me for another ten minutes,then made me cover my eyes.She pulled me after that for a few seconds,then stopped.She said I could uncover me eyes,so I did.When I could see again,I found that I was standing on the edge of an enormous hot spring.I started to ask Sukari what we were doing here,but she pushed me in the water before I could ask.I came back up and found her right next to me.She swam a distance away as I stood floating in that one spot.**

**"What's the matter?"she asked.**

**"I don't like water."**

**"Oh,I get it.You're afraid because you can't swim."**

**"I'm not afraid!And I can swim."I swam over to her.**

**"I just don't like it very much."I added miserably.**

**"Okay,I guess I'll just sit up here on this rock instead of swimming."she said climbing onto a rock ledge.I climbed up and sat down next to her.Before I could do anything,she pushed me back into the water and jumped in beside me.I splashed her for pushing me in and she splashed me back.Then,before I could get the water out of my eyes she dunked my head underwater.I broke the surface gasping for air as she laughed.I did the same to her and she swam out from under my hands.Then she tried to make me catch her and I realized she could swim pretty fast.We swam around for a little while,then we got tired and laid back down on the rock ledge.She was leaning up against me,and she accidently fell asleep.I held her as she slept and I too soon fell asleep without knowing it.When I woke up,she was still asleep and I saw it was night.I looked down at Sukari and shook her as lightly as I could to wake her up.I told her we had to go and she stood up.I followed and started running back toward the house.Earlier that day,since we were gone,Cloud and Tifa had decided to go on a date.Cloud let Tifa choose where to go and she had picked the movies.So they went and when they got there Cloud asked her what she wanted to see.She pointed to "Titanic",which Cloud thought looked boring,but said okay anyway. They got popcorn and drinks,then went into the movie.They watched it for hours until it got close to the end.Cloud kept making comments like "Why didn't the people put in more life boats?"and "Why isn't the captain running too,is he stupid or something?"Every time he made a comment like that,people would throw popcorn at him and Tifa would tell him to be quiet.Then it got to the very end where it showed all the people that had fallen in the water.They were swimming around everywhere and trying to call the people in the lifeboats back to come get them.Everyone else was silent,then Cloud ruined the whole moment by saying "Wouldn't there be sharks in the water?If that was me I wouldn't be worried about drowning,I'd be worried about getting eaten."Cloud and Tifa both ended up being kicked out of the movie and everyone that was in there got to watch it again for free.Cloud sat on the pavement with a depressed look on his face.**

**"Sorry about that Tifa.I didn't mean for that to happen,but no one would answer me."**

**"It's alright,why don't we go somewhere else?"**

**"Okay,you hungry?" **

**"Yes."**

**"Alright,come on.I know a good restaurant."he said grabbing her hand.**

**"I'm coming!Could you please slow down!"she asked as he pulled her. **

**"Oh,sure."he slowed down and they continued walking until they finally got there.They found a table inside and sat down.**

**"So what do you want Tifa?"Cloud asked looking at his menu.**

**"I don't care.You order for me."**

**"Alright."he said as the waiter came over.**

**"What can I get for you tonight?"the waiter asked.**

**"I'll have a steak,well-done,a side-order of corn,a salad,and a large Dr.Pepper."**

**"Good choices sir,and what may I get you miss?"**

**"She asked me to choose for her."**

**"Oh,okay."**

**"She'll have a plate of roast beef,some mashed potatoes,a salad,and a large Dr.Pepper too."**

**"Yes sir.It'll be here shortly."**

**"Thanks."he said as the waiter left.**

**"Is what I picked okay Tifa?"**

**"Oh yeah.It's a little big for the diet I'm on,but…."**

**"Just forget the diet for tonight okay?Whatever you want you can have."**

**"Okay." **

**"So do you want to go back home after this or go somewhere else?"**

**"I'd like to go somewhere else."**

**"Okay,where?"**

**"I don't know yet,but I'll think of something."**

**"Alright."he said as the waiter came back with their food.**

**"That was fast."Tifa said.**

**"Well this place does have the best rating in the whole town."Cloud said as the waiter smiled.He set on the plates and drinks on the table then left.**

**"So,dig in.I hope you like it."Cloud said as Tifa began eating everything in sight.He started to reach for his steak,but he couldn't even get to it before Tifa had already started eating it.**

**"That was mine!"he complained.**

**"Sorry."Tifa said taking a sip of her drink.**

**"You know,you really shouldn't diet that much Tifa,it's not good for you."**

**"I know,but I just want to look my best for you."**

**"Thanks for that,but it would make me even happier if you didn't diet.I can help you stay fit,but that way you can also eat all you want."**

**"Okay.I'll stop."**

**"Thanks."**

**"You're welcome."she said reaching for his corn.**

**"But that doesn't mean you have to eat my food too!"he said grabbing his corn in defense.**

**"Sorry,but I just realized I was really hungry."**

**"Alright,you can have it."he said handing her the bowl.**

**"Thanks."in seconds it was empty.**

**"You can always order more if you want it."Cloud said staring at his and her empty dishes.**

**"Okay.I will."**

**"I think I'll order some too."the waiter came back over and Cloud told him to bring them one of everything on the menu.He brought it after ten minutes and Tifa ate happily while Cloud grabbed what few things he could get his hands on.When they had finished all that,the waiter brought them the dessert part of the menu.**

**"You might have to work a little to get all this off Tifa,but it's okay.Go ahead and eat."he said as she ate bowl after bowl of different kinds of ice cream.All of the desserts were gone until the waiter said he had one more thing.He brought out an enormous banana split that had to be eight feet long and set it in front of them.**

**"No one's ever been able to finish one of these before,but if you two manage to do it then you'll get coupons that let you eat here for free every time you come."Tifa quickly grew eager to win.**

**"I bet I can eat it all."Tifa said grabbing her spoon.**

**"You know I said eat all you want,but isn't this going a little overboard?"**

**"No.I'm really hungry."**

**"You better be if you plan to finish that,but good luck anyway."he said as she moved a chair in front of it.She began eating and after twenty minutes she was done.She had completely finished the whole thing.She collapsed back in her chair after they handed her the coupons.When they only handed her two she said give her more in case we all decided to eat there.They gave her twelve and she asked Cloud to carry her.He picked her up and carried her toward the house.She said she didn't want to go home yet and he asked her where she did want to go.She told him the park so he carried her there.They both laid down on the soft grass and watched the sky.They kept saying what the clouds looked like and every time Tifa saw one that looked like a ice cream cone she moaned and turned her head.They stayed there for over three hours until Tifa was able to move easily again.**

**"So where do you want to go now?"**

**"Do you remember that club we went to when we first came here?"**

**"That's wasn't a club,it was a bar,but yeah I do."**

**"That's where I want to go."**

**"Alright.I guess if you want to."**

**They walked there and went inside.For about ten minutes it was quiet and they just had fun dancing,but then people started fighting and Cloud had to jump into each one.Every time he did Tifa just sighed and ordered a drink.After everyone was done fighting,Cloud and her both started drinking and soon didn't know what was happening.They decided to leave and got home at three in the morning.All the others had been worried sick about them and knew exactly what had happened right when they came in.Kagome's parents put them in bed and they fell asleep quickly.Everyone went to sleep just after them and when they woke up the next morning Kagome's mom scolded them for being so childish the night before.They apologized and went back to bed.They slept while everyone else worked on our surprise.They slept all day and night only waking to eat and go to the bathroom.The next day however Tifa had already planned for them to do something,so she woke up,got dressed and started to wake Cloud up.She shook him lightly until he woke up,then made the mistake of telling him that she had planned for them to go to school that day.He jumped up and ran into the closet, holding the door shut.Tifa tried to pull it open,but couldn't even move it.She sat down on the bed and waited for him to come out.**

**"Come on Cloud,it's just for a couple days."**

**"I don't care.I'm not moving!"**

**"Fine,I'll just go by myself and spend all day with those other cute boys that like me.Then I'll probably have to go to their house with them to do some homework,and then…."**

**"Alright I'm coming!"he said throwing the door open.**

**"Well then change into some other clothes.The school colors are blue and white.That's what we're supposed to wear."**

**"Alright.Hold on."Cloud changed into a white T-shirt with baggy blue jeans.Then he walked toward the door as Tifa followed wearing her new blue skirt with a long-sleeved,white uniform shirt.They got there soon and checked in at the main office.Once they had their schedules,which were identical,they both headed to their first class.It was math.For about ten minutes everything went fine,but then the teacher started making small errors while he was explaining and Cloud pointed out every one of them.The teacher finally got mad and told him to sit in the hall.He walked out with a look of pure shock on his face.(I wasn't even trying to do anything,it's that stupid teacher's fault anyway.He shouldn't even have a teaching degree as much as he makes mistakes.)he thought angrily as Tifa walked out and sat down beside him.**

**"I understand that you didn't mean to do that Cloud,but just don't do anything like that again,okay?"**

**"Sure."**

**"Alright,thank you."**

**"What's he planning to do to me anyway?"**

**"He said that he'd let it slide since you were new here."**

**"Alright."**

**"So,let's go back in and try to make it through the rest of the day."she said smiling.**

**"Fine."they both stood up and walked back in.**

**They finished that class and went on to the next,which was English.Cloud managed to get through that without a single interruption.Apparently this teacher had a ninth grade education.They went to their next class and Cloud managed to get through that too.He got through the next five classes,until they got to their last class which was gym.Cloud made it through the first twenty minutes,but then when he had finished the laps they made the students run he walked over to Tifa and started talking to her.The coaches saw them and made them run laps for the remainder of the day.When the bell rang they were both relieved as they began walking home.They got in the door and made it to their room just in time.They both collapsed on the bed and remained motionless from that time on.They only moved after they had rested for three hours and completely got their strength back.Then they helped the others build the surprise and came back in.When it started getting dark they sat and watched TV,which they weren't too interested in considering it was Marlene's turn to pick what they watched.After a while of flipping through channels she finally stopped on a soap opera she thought looked good.Cloud,Sota,Batosai,and Kagome's dad all left the room immediately.They talked in a seperate room for a while,then Kagome's mom called them for dinner.They ate and talked some more since they couldn't watch TV,then went to sleep at about eleven.Cloud and Tifa woke up the next morning for school and made it through that day without any difficulty.Then,as they were leaving the school a boy came walking up to them.Tifa realized it was Tidus,the most popular boy in school, and quickly grew nervous.**

**"H-h-hi Tidus."she stammered.**

**"Hey,I was just wondering,would you guys like to come to a party tonight?"**

**"Wish we could,but we'd get in big trouble."Cloud said seeing how nervous she was.**

**"Come on,it'll help you get to know everyone better.There'll be lots of food and dancing."**

**"We'll try."he added.**

**"W-w-we'll be there Tidus."she said as he handed her their invitations.**

**"You can only get in with those.See ya' tonight."**

**"Okay."Cloud answered calmly.**

**"B-b-bye Tidus."Tifa said as she looked at him.**

**"It's okay,you don't have to be nervous around me.I'm just like you guys except people don't know you yet.I'm sure they'll grow to like just as much as me."he said holding her hand to calm her down.**

**"Thank you."she said as he let go and started walking off.When he was finally out of sight Tifa went back to normal and looked at Cloud.**

**"Well can we go?"she asked.**

**"Sure,I don't care.You're the one with the good record."**

**"Alright.Let's see what time it is….(she looked at the invitation)….ELEVEN!"**

**"Well he never said it was early."**

**"There's no way Kagome's parents will let us out at eleven on a school night,especially after that bar we went to the other night."**

**"We'll find a way to get out."**

**"Alright.Let's go home now."they walked back to the house and decided to ask Kagome's parents if they could go.**

**"Excuse me,Mrs.Higure?"Tifa said politely standing in front of her.**

**"Yes Tifa?"**

**"I was just wondering,would it be okay if Cloud and I went to a party tonight?"**

**"Maybe.What time is it?"**

**"Eleven."she said hopefully.**

**"I'm sorry Tifa,but I just can't let you.You've both got school tomorrow."**

**"I know,but we promise to be up in time…."**

**"Tifa,I said no.Please don't argue with me."**

**"Yes ma'am."she said politely then walked back into her room where Cloud was waiting.She opened the door and shut it softly behind her.**

**"I take it she said no?"Cloud asked.**

**"Right."**

**"Okay,then I guess we just can't go then."**

**"Why not?"**

**"I can't believe I'm saying this,but I'm not going to disobey her that badly.She's done so much for us,the least we could do to show her some respect is obey her."**

**"I guess you're right."**

**"Yep.Well since we can't go anywhere,I'm gonna sleep for a while."**

**"Okay."she said as he laid down on the bed.He was asleep until about ten o'clock when Mrs. Higure came in.**

**"Hi Tifa."she said softly.**

**"Hi."**

**"You know I was thinking.You guys are pretty mature now,so we've decided to let you go on one condition."**

**"What's that?"**

**"This is the only party you can go to until Inuyasha and Kagome get back."**

**"Okay,sure."**

**"Then wake Cloud up and get ready."she said smiling as she walked out of the room.**

**"Cloud.Wake up."Tifa said shaking him hard.**

**"GEORGE WASHINGTON!"Cloud yelled as he fell out of the bed.**

**"Um,Cloud,are you okay?"Tifa asked grinning at him.**

**"What?Oh,it was you.I was dreaming I had an exam in school."**

**"Yeah,I noticed."**

**"So what's up?"he asked rubbing his head.**

**"Kagome's mom said we could go." **

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah,she said because we were so mature that we could go,but this is the only party we can go to until Inuyasha and Kagome get back."**

**"That doesn't matter,we still get to go."he said grabbing a new shirt from his closet.**

**It was a black T-shirt with blue flames rising from the bottom.He changed shirts as Tifa searched for what she could wear.She found her favorite light blue skirt and a white,satin shirt.She went into the bathroom and changed,also brushing her hair,while Cloud changed into a baggy pair of black jeans.He snapped the chain of his wallet onto the belt loop and stuck it in his back pocket.He also wore his favorite silver stud earing that he couldn't wear to school.Then Tifa finally came out and she handed him a box.He opened it to reveal a necklace with a tiny sword hanging on a chain.It was identical to his real sword.He put it on and handed her a present he had been saving for a special moment.She opened it and let out a gasp of shock.Hers was a necklace too,but it was a diamond cut into the shape of a tear.She embraced him in a loving hug and kissed him on the cheek.Then they started walking out the door.Her mom said to be back before three and they promised.Then they left and got to the party after five minutes.They gave the person at the door their invites and walked inside.They walked throughout the room until they finally found an open area and started dancing.Soon they were confronted by Tidus again,who asked if he could dance with Tifa.Cloud politely agreed as he sat down in a chair.He watched them dance for a while,and was just about to ask if he could dance with her again when a young girl sat next to him.He had been watching her throughout the night and had noticed no one had danced with her because she was too shy to ask them.He thought Tifa might want some time alone,so he asked the girl if she wanted to dance and she agreed happily.**

**"I don't see why you're so shy.You dance great and you're very pretty,why don't you ask any of the other guys to dance with you?"**

**"I'm just afraid they would say no."**

**"Well don't be.If one of them does,just move on to somebody else.If that doesn't work then just come find me."**

**"Okay,I will."she said smiling as she walked across the room.He saw her ask another guy and then they started dancing.Happy,he sat back down.Tifa finally stopped dancing and walked back over to him. **

**"Sorry that took so long."**

**"Sure,it's fine."he said.(But Tidus better hope it doesn't happen again.)**

**"So,you ready to go home yet?"he asked as he watched people start to leave.**

**"Okay,it's starting to get really late."**

**"Fine,let's go."he said as they walked out.They got home at about three o'clock and went to sleep quickly.They got up the next morning and went to school.They continued going to school until it was the day before my return.Tifa had been talking to Tidus every now and then for the past week and Cloud was getting increasingly angry about it.On their way to school that day,Tifa was stopped by Tidus.Tifa told Cloud she would see him later as she and Tidus walked off.Cloud didn't think anything about it,but then Tifa didn't show up for any of her classes. Cloud thought he would ask her why she hadn't been there when he got home,but she wasn't there either.Kagome's mom said she hadn't seen her all day and Cloud left.He ran around the city at his top speed for over twenty minutes looking for her.He finally gave up and started walking home.He cut through an alley as a shortcut,but stopped instantly when he heard Tifa's voice.He leaned against the wall and listened closely.He soon realized she was talking to Tidus.**

**"Tidus,I've told you already.I like you,but I like Cloud more."**

**"HA!"Cloud yelled in triumph.**

**"What was that?"she asked as Tidus looked around the corner.Cloud had jumped on top of the building before he could see him.Tidus walked back over to Tifa.**

**"Come on Tifa,please?"**

**"Tidus,I said no."**

**"Well then can I just have a kiss?"he asked as Tifa blushed deeply.**

**"No,you can't."**

**"Come on,it's not anything serious."**

**"Tidus,I said no."**

**"Please?"he said moving closer to her until she was against the wall.**

**"I don't want to kiss you."she admitted.**

**"I promise I won't tell anyone."he said as he placed his hand on her cheek. **

**"HANDS OFF!"Cloud yelled as he jumped from the top of the building.**

**Tidus turned just in time to see Cloud's fist before it hit him square in the face.He flew backwards and bounced off the brick wall.He hit the ground and didn't move after that.Tifa,who was now overcome with joy,ran into Cloud's arms.She tried apologizing in fifty different ways at once,but Cloud put a finger on her lips.He understood that she was just hanging around with Tidus because she had a small crush on him,he could understand that.She knew he understood and immediately kissed him.They stood embraced for a little while,then started heading back home.When they got there,Kagome's mom told them that the surprise she had planned for us was ready.They went in the backyard to look at it,and were both shocked by the good job that everyone had done.They went back inside,ate,and went to sleep.Then they woke up the next morning waiting for Kagome and I to come back.On that day,Kagome finished healing Sukari's mom and said goodbye.Then she gathered her backpack and walked out the door.I quickly said goodbye too and ran after her.She had been refusing to talk to me ever since she had found out where Sukari and I had gone.Apparently,she didn't plan on talking now either.We walked until we got to Yugo's house,then we picked Marlene up,who was very glad to see us.I found out why when she told us that Yugo had shown her how to play a new game called "chores."**

**I told Yugo I'd deal with him later and ran to catch up to them.Kagome carried Marlene on her bike and quickly got on.She started riding and made me run to keep up with her.I got a little mad and jumped onto the edge of the seat.I soon realized that she didn't want me riding when she made a sharp turn and threw me off the back.I hit the ground and started walking slowly instead of trying to catch up again.When I finally got through the shrine she must have been in her house already because I couldn't see her anywhere.Just as I started walking toward the house,I heard footsteps behind me.I drew my sword and held it behind me. When I turned around I realized I was holding the tip at Sukari's chest.I quickly sheathed it and looked at her.**

**"What are you doing here!If Kagome finds out that you followed me then she'll think I asked you to come!"**

**"So?"she asked innocently.**

**"She doesn't like you and she's mad at me!She'd probably get even angrier if she sees you here!"**

**"Then let's go over here."she said pulling me behind a nearby house.**

**"Now she can't see us."Sukari said happily.**

**"Why did you follow me anyway?"**

**"Because you didn't get a very good chance to say goodbye."**

**"Sorry,I had to follow her."**

**"That's okay.That's not even the main reason I followed you."**

**"Then what is?" **

**"My mom told me to do this because we might not see each other for a long time and before I get too nervous…."she cut off her sentence as she embraced me in a deeply passionate kiss.At first I was shocked,then I pulled her even closer to me and embraced her.We stood like that for about a minute until we were interrupted by a voice.**

**"So Kagome wasn't lying!"I heard Cloud's voice say as we both pulled apart.Sukari ran off toward the demon world and I noticed how bad the situation was.I quickly tried to rub off her lipstick,but the sweet smell of it stayed.Cloud ran back to the house and moments later I was confronted by Tsunami.**

**"How could you Inuyasha!Kagome has nearly given her life for you hundreds of times and you repay her by cheating on her!"**

**"I didn't mean to."**

**"Oh yeah,I suppose that was just a fun dip you had in that hot spring wasn't it!"**

**"Shut up!"I snapped offended.**

**"No!"**

**"I don't want to talk about it with you!"**

**"What is there to talk about!It's simple.You cheated on Kagome!"**

**"I couldn't help it!I like both of them.Sukari's a half-demon like me,but Kagome's always been by my side.I can't choose between them."**

**"So that's the problem.Well,I know you'll make the right choice Inuyasha."she said as the sympathy in her voice grew. **

**"I hope I can."**

**"You will,I know it."she said placing a hand on my shoulder.**

**"Now come on.You've gotta' go work this out with Kagome."she said walking toward the house.I followed and went up to Kagome's room.Her door was locked and I asked if I could come in.She said no so I sat outside the door.**

**"Kagome,I'm sorry for what happened between Sukari and me."**

**"I don't care!Go away!"**

**"Would you just listen to me for one second?Please?"**

**"Fine."**

**"If I would have known it would make you this sad I never would have even gone to that hot spring with her."**

**"Why do you like her so much anyway?"she asked as I heard her start to cry.**

**"She's a half-demon like me.She's the only other one that I've seen in over ten years.I can't help liking her."**

**"Do you like her more than me?"**

**"I….no,I don't."**

**"Is that true?"**

**"Yes,I promise it is."**

**"Okay,you can come in."she said as I heard the door unlock.I walked in and sat on the bed beside her.**

**"I really _am_ sorry,I swear I am."**

**"Thank you."**

**"So do you forgive me?"**

**"I think I will."she said as she began to smile slightly.**

**"Thanks."**

**"You're welcome."**

**"Well are you ready to go downstairs yet?"**

**"Hold on.Just stay here for a little longer."she said leaning against me.**

**"Okay."I said as she laid down on my arms.I was holding her up in my lap and staring down at her when I saw tears form in her eyes.**

**"Could you do something for me Inuyasha?"**

**"Sure,what?"**

**"Promise me you'll never do anything like that again."**

**"I promise Kagome."I said as she relaxed in my arms.Just as she was about to fall asleep her mom appeared in the doorway.**

**"Awwww,how cute."she said sweetly.Kagome immediately flew out of my arms and ran outside her room with her mom.**

**"Mom,please don't tell anyone about that."she said quickly.**

**"I wasn't going to Kagome.I just thought you two looked cute together that's all."she said smiling.**

**"Mom,you're embarrassing me."she said blushing.**

**"Sorry dear.I was coming to tell you that the surprise we have all been working on is finally done."**

**"What surprise?"after all the trouble we had been having lately,Kagome and I had completely forgotten the reason we left in the first place.**

**"You know.The one I told you to leave for."**

**"Oh that!"Kagome said realizing what she was talking about.**

**She quickly ran in,grabbed my sleeve and pulled me toward the living room.We got down there and she asked where it was.Everyone pointed toward the backyard and she quickly ran toward it.She was in such a hurry to see what it was,she forgot there was glass door and ran into it.Luckily it was hard glass and didn't break,but it still left a fair-sized lump on her forehead.We both got outside and Kagome gave a gasp of shock.Standing in front of us was a giant,brand-new house.It was mainly dark blue with a lighter blue roof and white trim around the windows.Even the chimney was made out of a blue marble.She quickly ran toward it,pulling me as she went.Then she got to the door and realized she didn't have a key.She let go of my hand and ran back toward the house.She didn't realize that the others had been coming to see how we liked it and ran straight into Tsunami.They both fell to the ground and she apologized.Then she eagerly asked where the key was.Her mom held it up and she grabbed it.She ran back to the door and quickly unlocked it.Then she let out another surprised gasp when we got inside.The inside of the house was even better than the outside. We walked throughout the new house admiring every detail about it.I couldn't figure out how they had built this in such a small amount of time.I was just about to ask the others when I heard Kagome yell.I ran in the direction I heard her voice and found her in a room upstairs.I thought she was in some sort of danger,but she was just excited by her room.The walls were painted completely pink and even her bed was pink.It had pink silk sheets and a satin pink bed-spread.Glad that her parents hadn't painted the whole house pink,I walked back out the door and into a new room across the hall.I quickly found out it was my room because nothing visible was pink.The walls to it had been painted a dark red,the carpet was apparently the closest color they could find to the wall,and all my furniture was either black or dark blue.I also had a couch that was a sparkling silver.I moved over to a door and found it was my closet.When I looked around inside I wanted to scream as loud as Kagome had,but I managed to hold it in.Inside the closet was a group of over a dozen kimonos that I could tell had been made by my mom. Each one of them was in a different color and made out of a different material.At the bottom of the closet was a wide variety of tennis shoes for me to wear,and as I looked further behind the kimonos I found that there were also T-shirts and jeans too.I finally tore myself away from the closet and found Cloud standing right behind me.He surprised me so much I fell onto the floor.**

**"Don't do that!"**

**"I didn't mean to."**

**"Alright,so what's up?"I asked getting to my feet.**

**"Just came to see if you liked your room.You should,I designed and decorated it."**

**"Thanks,nice job."**

**"You like the new clothes?I picked out the ones in the back."**

**"Yeah,they're cool too."**

**"Oh yeah.Before you left,Kagome's mom asked what Kagome thought you would look best in and she said a black V-neck shirt like the one in the back.So you might want to wear that to make her happy."**

**"Thanks for the tip Cloud."**

**"No problem.Well,I'll be downstairs when you decide to come."**

**"Alright.I'll be there soon."I said as he walked out.I quickly changed into the shirt that Kagome had picked for me and a pair of black jeans.I stuck the chain wallet I found on my desk in my back pocket and attached the chain to my belt loop.Then I put on a pair of the shoes that I thought looked cool and walked into our new living room.Everyone was waiting anxiously to see what I was going to wear and the second she saw me Kagome grabbed me in a tight hug.**

**"That's why mom asked me that!You look really nice Inuyasha.Do you like that shirt?"**

**"Yeah,why?"**

**"Because I picked it out for you."**

**"You did?Well that makes it even better."I said winking at Cloud without her noticing.**

**"Thank you for wearing that."**

**"Sure,I like it."I said honestly.**

**"I thought you would.Anyway,why don't we look around the rest of the place together?"**

**"Sure."**

**"Okay,come on."she said grabbing my hand and pulling me around the house.**

**We explored every last detail for the next two hours,then went to the back yard.Behind the house was an enormous pool with a small hot tub beside it.We got done examining that and headed back in.We sat down for a minute on the couch in the living room.While I talked with the others I felt a small tug at my waist and found that Kagome was pulling on the chain of my wallet.She seemed to be having fun so I ignored it and continued talking.We discussed how they had built it and everything until Kagome interrupted the conversation.**

**"Since you guys all worked so hard on this and everything,why don't we go for a swim in our nice new pool?"she asked happily.**

**Everyone thought that was a good idea so we all headed to seperate rooms.They had built four different rooms that people could sleep in besides the guest room,and main rooms.Cloud and I quickly changed into bathing suits that they had just bought for me.(Luckily we wore the same size.)We went out there first and watched as everyone showed up.All the younger girls wore two-piece bathing suits that were a variety of colors while our mothers wore one-peices.Batosai,our fathers,and Sota all came out wearing the same kind of shorts that we were wearing and I was beginning to think they had a sale.Everyone got in the pool,which was twice as large as any normal pool,and started swimming.We just chased each other around the large pool for a while,then decided that wasn't fun enough and wanted to play a game. All our parents immediately got out when we said we were going to play volleyball.Marlene only got out because she couldn't even swim very good yet.They said we were too young to play with adults which I translated to they were too old to play with us.With a smirk,I ran back inside and finally found a volleyball in Kagome's room.I brought it back and we set up the net that was in a shed beside the pool.I also said that the volleyball should stay in there from now on.We finally got ready to play and it was decided that Cloud and Batosai were going to be captains,so they started choosing players.**

**"Cloud,you can have the honor of first pick,since my team'll beat you either way."Batosai said smirking.**

**"Alright,Tifa."**

**"Kauru."Batosai chose calmly.**

**"Inuyasha."**

**"Tsunami."**

**"Kagome."Cloud picked carelessly.**

**"Sota."Batosai said confident that he had gotten the better last pick.**

**"Everyone to your positions."Cloud said jumping in the water.**

**Everyone did the same and we soon started playing.We soon realized that Tsunami had played this before after she spiked it and hit me in the face three times.I got annoyed at the way she kept doing it and finally hit the ball back into the air.Then I jumped out of the water and slammed both fists into it.Tsunami had to duck as fast as she could to keep it from hitting her.She barely avoided it and the ball crashed into the water behind her,causing an enormous splash.She lifted her head back up and looked at me as she floated.I apologized for getting carried away and we continued playing.It took us three hours to finish the game and the score was twenty to eighteen.Cloud's team had won.He returned Batosai's smirk and we went back inside.We started playing board games as our parents watched.First we played LIFE.Kagome and I both won.In the game we each had two kids,a giant house,and were married. Everyone started laughing at us so we started playing the next game which was Monopoly.Tifa won after getting a hotel on every single square.We all got annoyed by her and started playing Scrabble.I quickly found out that had been a bad idea.In this version you can also make out words by stacking the letters on top of each other.I played for a while and kept having to spell words like "fiance"and"marriage." Then I quit after spelling "propose".Everyone laughed and they kept playing.After a few more minutes Kagome won by spelling the words "I do." as everyone started laughing.She blushed and ran into a nearby bathroom.When she came back in Cloud announced that we were going to play spin the bottle and she quickly ran behind me.**

**"No way!I'm not going to play!"she said grabbing tightly onto my shirt.**

**"It's just a little game Kagome."Cloud said holding a bottle.**

**"I don't care,I'm not playing."**

**"Inuyasha.Talk to her."Cloud ordered.**

**"Kagome,I promise none of them will laugh at you."**

**"Or we could just play truth or dare instead."Cloud said putting away the bottle.**

**"NOT GONNA HAPPEN!"I yelled jumping behind Kagome.**

**"Come on Inuyasha.It's just a little game.No one's going to laugh at you."Kagome said mocking my earlier comment.**

**"I'm not playing!I don't care what any of you say!"**

**"I'll play spin the bottle on one condition Cloud."**

**"What's that?"**

**"If he plays truth or dare."Kagome said smiling.**

**"Fine,I'll play."I said giving up.**

**We all sat down after moving the table out of the living room floor.We agreed to let Batosai go first.With our rules you had to spin the bottle until it lands on someone different than the first person.He spun the bottle and it landed on Kauru.They kissed and he spun again.It landed on her again.Again and again it landed on her.After twenty-three times Cloud tried grabbing the bottle and found there was a clear string attached.He almost hit Batosai,but decided against it and we all let him spin one last time.It still landed on Kauru.They kissed and the bottle was passed to Kagome.She spun and it landed on me.**

**"Oh yeah,I almost forgot.If the one it lands on is someone you really like,then you have to kiss them the real way.None of those school-couple kisses,I mean a real,full-on kiss.Like you would if you were married."**

**"And you just remembered this rule now,right Batosai?"I asked.**

**"Yeah,I did."**

**"Well no more remembering from now on."I said as Kagome stood up.We looked at each other for a second,then I stood up and we embraced each other.I pulled her closer to me as our lips met in a deeply loving kiss.Somehow we both knew that was more than just a kiss.In that moment,we also promised each other that we would never let anything seperate us again.We stood kissing for two minutes until Cloud finally broke us up.**

**"Guys we love the drama and everything,but we've got a lot more turns to go."he said smiling at me.**

**"Yeah,good point."I said looking at Kagome.We both knew what that kiss had meant.We sat back down and continued playing.All of my other turns were good except the one time I happened to land on Tsunami.After we got tired of that game,we moved the table back and sat on the furniture around it.With me being slightly afraid,we started playing Truth or Dare.We didn't have the real game or anything,we just made it up as we went along.It was Cloud's turn to dare first and he turned to me.**

**"Truth or dare Inuyasha?"Cloud asked smirking.**

**"Truth."**

**"Alright,did you really like kissing that other girl you were with?"he asked as Kagome and I looked at each other.**

**"Yeah,I did."I said as Kagome gave a hurt look.**

**"Alright,then would you do it again if you had the chance?"**

**"No."**

**"Remember you have to tell the truth or you lose."**

**"I know,I am telling the truth."**

**"Fine.Then it's your turn now."**

**"Okay.Kagome,truth or dare?"I smiled at her.**

**"Truth."**

**"Alright,are you still mad at me for what I did with Sukari?"I asked as she smiled to herself.**

**"No Inuyasha,I'm not mad at you."**

**"Not at all?"**

**"No."**

**"Alright then,it's your turn Kagome."**

**"Okay,truth or dare Inuyasha?"she smiled at me.**

**"Dare."**

**"Alright,I dare you to tell Sukari that you can't see her anymore."**

**"Fine,I'll do it."Kagome gave a shocked look about how easily I had decided.**

**"Okay,you can do it some time when we go back.So who's turn is it now?"**

**"I think we should pick someone new this time."I said looking around the room.**

**"Tsunami,it's your turn."Kagome said.**

**"Alright then.Kauru,truth or dare?"**

**"Truth."**

**"Is there anyone you like other than Batosai?"**

**"No,of course not."she said a little too quickly.**

**"Kauru,if you lie you lose the game."**

**"….fine,there is someone…."she said as Batosai gave a surprised look.**

**"Who?"he asked.**

**"I don't have to tell you."**

**"Yes you do,it's part of the game."Tsunami insisted.**

**"Alright,I like Kail okay?"**

**"Kail?The one I was going to marry?"Tsunami asked.**

**"Yes."**

**"Why do you like him?"**

**"Because he's really strong and cute and…."**

**"So is Batosai."**

**"I know."**

**"And you still like Kail more?"**

**"….kind of….a little…."**

**"But he's dead now,it doesn't matter anymore."I said trying to change the subject.**

**"I know.I just like him because of how strong he is."she said as I looked at Batosai.He was trying to hide it,but I could see the look of sadness in his eyes.Moments later he got up and walked out the front door.Kauru quickly chased after him.**

**"They'll be back.They just need some time alone to work this out."Kagome said.**

**"Nice goin' Tsunami."Cloud said as he watched them both walk away.**

**"I didn't mean to do that."**

**"We know.It's fine.They'll probably come back in the morning and be happy again."**

**"I hope you're right."**

**"So what do you say when stop playing this game now before anyone else gets in a situation like that?"Cloud said to all of us.We all agreed.**

**We invited everyone to stay for the first night in our house,but our parents said they didn't want to be around a group as noisy as us.So they left and went back to Kagome's house while the rest of us stayed in our new home.Kagome cooked dinner and then we all sat down to talk and watch TV.Marlene found a show she wanted to watch while we all talked about Batosai and Kauru.We finally decided to go to bed at twelve and started walking up to our rooms.I picked Marlene up,who had fallen asleep a few hours earlier,and carried her into Kagome's room.Then I walked back into my room and found out that my silver couch folded out into a bed.I fell asleep quickly as Cloud and Tifa slept in one of the extra rooms.Kagome woke up first the next morning and found a letter at our doorstep.She ran into my room and woke me up.**

**"What is it?"I said as she shook me awake.**

**"Look at this."she said handing me the letter.After my eyes focused,I read it.It was from Batosai and Kauru.It said that they had patched things up and were in the demon world now.It also said that they had decided to stay there for half a year.**

**"This isn't a joke right Kagome?"**

**"No.I found it on our porch."**

**"It must be true then.They really are going to stay in the other world.Well I guess we'll see them in half a year."**

**"Inuyasha!"**

**"What?They want to be alone."**

**"Go bring them back!"**

**"They want to stay there,so we should let them."**

**"Yeah,but…."**

**"Kagome,they'll be back."**

**"Well I guess it does give us some more time with each other."**

**"Yeah it does."**

**"So good morning Inuyasha."**

**"Good morning."I smiled. **

**"Did you sleep well?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Good.So what do you want to do today?"**

**"I don't know,you decide."**

**"Why don't we go talk with my friends?I don't get the chance to do that much."**

**"Sure."**

**"Why don't you wear some of your new clothes?"**

**"Alright."**

**"Well,I'll meet you downstairs when you get ready."**

**"Okay."I said as she walked out.**

**I changed into a new V-neck shirt that was the same color as my kimono.I wore a pair of dark blue jeans and my new wallet.I walked down the stairs and found Kagome waiting.She stood up and grabbed my hand as we walked out the door together.After a few minutes of walking,we got to her friend's house.Kagome walked up and knocked on the door.Her friend answered and invited us in.We walked inside and sat on a couch.Kagome started to sit down beside me when her friend sat down in her spot.Kagome seemed like she didn't care and sat in a chair across from us.They talked for a little while as her friend,who I figured out was named Eri,started pulling on the chain of my wallet.She was smiling and was apparently having fun.I saw Kagome getting more and more irritated with every tug,then finally she got tired of it.She got up and pulled me off the couch by my hand.With an angry look at Eri,she pulled me out the front door.We walked back to the house and started watching TV.Kagome wasn't mad at me,but she wasn't talking either.Soon after we got back,Cloud and Tifa came in and sat down too.We all stayed quiet until a reporter interrupted the show we were watching.**

**"Attention citizens of Kyoto,Japan!There have been reports of innocent civilians being attacked by strange creatures in this area!We urge you to take extreme caution in protecting yourselves!Lock your doors and only leave if absolutely necessary!We'll inform you of any further information!"the reporter said as it returned to our normal show.**

**"What could they be talking about?"Kagome asked turning off the TV.**

**"It sounds like a group of demons picked the wrong town to attack."I said standing up.**

**"We'll take care of them."Cloud said standing beside me.**

**"Please be careful."Kagome said to me.**

**"We will."**

**"Let's go."Cloud said walking toward the door.**

**"As soon as we leave,lock this door and don't open it unless it's someone you know."I ordered.**

**"Alright."Kagome answered.**

**"We'll be back later."Cloud said as we both walked out the door.**

**We heard them lock the door behind us and we started walking toward the center of the city.We had only been walking for five minutes when we heard something moving in the bushes behind us.We both stopped and placed a hand on our swords.We both laughed at ourselves when a small rabbit hopped out of the bushes.The instant we stopped laughing we realized we were surrounded.Before either of us could draw our swords,the demons that had surrounded us attacked.One punched each of us and another kicked us to the ground.On the ground we both rolled and stood back up,drawing our swords.Now that we had a chance to see them,we finally understood what we were up against.We had no idea what we had gotten ourselves into.Each of the demons that surrounded us felt stronger than Ryoko.Now that we felt their strength,we understood why the town was warning people.As we stood there trying to figure out a way to get out of this,the demons all started to attack us.Both of us swung our swords and struck the demons in front of us.We each had made deep wounds in the demons, but as we watched the wounds healed on their own.We both looked at each other and jumped into the air.Cloud held out his sword and I kicked it,making me fly over the demons.With me out of range,Cloud attacked them as he descended. A number of the demons started chasing me,but I swung my sword at them and sent them all flying back at Cloud.**

**"OMNISLASH!"**

**Cloud used his favorite attack and cut each of the demons over and over.Then he swung one last time and sent every demon within twenty feet flying to the ground.With a satisfied smile,Cloud sheathed his sword and walked over to me.Just as we started walking away,we were both hit by a powerful blast of energy that threw us both to the ground.We both got up and Cloud drew his sword again.We continued to fight the demons with everything we had,but even we could only stand up to so many.We had both killed hundreds of the demons,but no matter how many we killed,more appeared.We fought for three hours,then they began to overpower us.Both of us had completely used up our energy and were now only managing to hold our own.We finally got so tired we couldn't even block and we starting getting hit full-force by their attacks.We were both getting beat up on the ground when I felt a huge energy rush next to me.I looked and saw Cloud was surrounded by lightning.I realized this must be Cloud's transformation and quickly drew my sword to block with.The second I had drawn it,the demons that were attacking me punched my sword and sent it flying.The second it was gone I felt an unbearable pain in my stomach as one of them stabbed me with his claws.He pulled them back to stab me again and I felt my strong demon blood take over.Once again I couldn't tell what happened after that and when I woke up Kagome was standing above me with a worried look on her face.I sat up and immediately collapsed back on what I found out was a bed.**

**"What happened?"I asked painfully.**

**"You and Cloud both transformed again.When we found you,both of you were exhausted and had killed every demon in sight.Tifa and I carried you back here and bandaged your wounds."**

**"Thanks."**

**"You're welcome.Where did all those demons come from anyway?"**

**"I don't know,but I have a good feeling Vega has something to do with them."**

**"You're not going to go after him are you?"**

**"I don't have a choice.If I don't stop him than the demons will just keep killing innocent people."**

**"Fine,but if you're going then I'm coming with you."**

**"No.It's too dangerous for you.Stay here and protect the others.Cloud will probably be going with me too."**

**"Inuyasha,I don't think this it's a good idea for you to be moving around in this condition."**

**"That makes two of us,but I have to.Now,make sure you take care of everyone else okay?"**

**"Yes.You just take care of yourself."she finally agreed.**

**"Fine.I'll be back as soon as I can."**

**"Good luck."she said as I sat up in the bed. **

**I got to my feet and painfully walked out of the room.Cloud was waiting there for me and we both walked out the door.With each step we took,it became increasingly harder for Cloud and I to walk,but we kept going.After we got to the shrine,we stopped and regained as much strength as we could for ten minutes.Then we got up and kept walking. By the time we could see Vega's castle,we had regained all of our energy, but were still walking to make sure we didn't use any of it up.We got to the front and jumped up the walls into a nearby window.The second we got in we found Ryoko sitting in a chair watching Vega and Chrono train through a window.We saw them both start running until they were out of sight and then I charged at Ryoko,holding a hand tight over her mouth.**

**"I'm going to let you go,but if you call Vega he won't even get the chance to get here."I said as her poisonous claws burned through the skin on my wrist.I immediately let go and started to attack her with my claws.I was stopped short as Cloud grabbed my hands.**

**"No.Don't attack her.She's in no condition to fight back right now."**

**"Then she shouldn't have attacked me."I said freeing my hand from his grip.**

**"But I'm not going to attack her….at least not yet."I said as Ryoko sat back down in the chair.**

**"Is Vega behind all the murders in the human world?"Cloud asked.**

**"Yes."she answered simply.**

**"Tell him when he gets done training that we'll be waiting on the first floor."Cloud said as we left.A few minutes later Vega came in and Ryoko told him we were waiting.With a smile he left and came down to the first floor.**

**"Well if it isn't my good friends Cloud and Inuyasha.What brings you here?"**

**"You know why we're here Vega!"I snapped.**

**"Oh,I take it you met my new creations."**

**"Yeah,we did.They attacked our city and killed a bunch of innocent peope!" **

**"They're called hyper demons.I created them using something that Spawn invented."**

**"I don't care!I'm here to get revenge for all those people they hurt!"**

**"Then by all means,follow me."Vega said walking toward a door.I followed him and we both stepped inside.Cloud walked back into the room Ryoko was in and started talking to her.**

**"In this place both of our power is increased five times what it originally was.Let's see how long you can last in this fight.You might want to hurry too,I doubt that girl of yours can hold up long against my hyper demons." **

**"What do you mean?" **

**"I've ordered every one of my hyper demons to attack her in ten minutes.So if you haven't even hurt me by then,I guess you can figure out what'll happen can't you?"**

**"You shouldn't have done that Vega."I said throwing my sword as far away from me as I could.**

**"What did you do that for?"Vega asked curiously.**

**"You'll find out soon enough."I said focusing all of my energy to transform.**

**My eyes turned blood red and Vega was slightly startled by the change.I fully transformed,but this time I was aware of it.I stood up,examining my claws to make sure I had actually transformed.At that moment Ryoko had just told Cloud that Vega had sent the demons to attack the girls and he quickly ran back toward the human world.In the room Vega and I were in,which he called the hyper chamber,we had started fighting.Just after I had transformed Vega did the same.The only difference was Vega could use his sword and I couldn't.I blocked all of his attacks with my claws,while he just held his sword up.Even in my demon form I could feel the blows taking their toll on my body.With each powerful hit that Vega delivered,I could feel more and more of my energy slipping away.**

**"You might want to hurry half-breed!Only eight minutes left."Vega taunted.**

**I wasn't sure which it was.The fact that Vega called me a half-breed,or my determination to protect Kagome,but suddenly I couldn't even feel the pain his attacks had inflicted.He swung his sword at me again,and I punched it as hard as I could.It flew over by my sword and Vega saw what I wanted.He released even more of his power and charged at me.He punched at me and I did the same.Our fists struck each other and the energy alone pushed us both backwards.We attacked again and again,matching blow for blow,shooting out sparks of energy every time our attacks met.We continued the fight for another three minutes with neither one of us getting tired.Every few minutes Vega would taunt me about hurrying up and every time he did it always gave me the chance to land an attack.More and more time was running out as Vega and I continued fighting.After I made a comment about planning to kill Ryoko as soon as I finished him off,Vega became infuriated.He immediately punched me so hard I flew backwards and couldn't stop myself.When I finally managed to stop flying,I was about fifty yards from Vega and I saw he was charging up his energy.I started charging up energy too,but mine was fueled by more than one desire.I had to beat him,and I had to save Kagome.In the time it took Vega to get to his maximum amount in energy,I was already running at him fully charged and he barely saw my attack in time.He jumped to the side as fast as he could and he came so close to getting hit he could see the energy trailing from my claws.While I was falling he aimed both hands at me and fired every ounce of energy he had charged.I caught myself just long enough to turn around and jump back at him.I didn't even see his attack until I was already flying at him.I focused all the energy I had gathered and hurled it all at his attack.The collision of energy caused an enormous explosion that hurled us both easily two hundred yards from the spot we had attacked.We both smashed into the ground and got to our feet quickly,prepared for the other to attack again.We both nearly laughed at each other.We both knew that neither of us had the energy left to fight after an attack like that.In that one moment,it seemed as though Vega and I were not enemies,but more like a couple of friends who had just had an arguement.He walked over and picked up his sword in a way that assured me he didn't plan to attack at this moment.I walked over and picked up mine too,then walked toward the exit.**

**"Our fight will continue another day."Vega said with the same cocky smirk as always.**

**"Yeah,but when I come back it won't be so easy."I taunted back quickly running toward the human world.I transformed back to normal while I was running as Vega walked back into the room with Ryoko.**

**"Why didn't you finish him off while you had the chance Vega?"Ryoko asked curiously.**

**"Because I knew you told Cloud earlier that I had sent those demons.I figured it would be a waste of time to continue fighting him any further if he would just go back to find his friends safe and sound."**

**"I'm sorry Vega.I had to tell Cloud.I had to find some way to repay him for saving me,and you know who…."Ryoko said holding her stomach.**

**"Yes.I do have that to thank him for.That stupid fool Inuyasha does not realize the danger of attacking you in this condition.Anyway,how much longer do you think it will be?"**

**"It shouldn't be more than two or three weeks."Ryoko said smiling at Vega.**

**"That's good to hear."he said walking toward the door.**

**"Where are you going?"**

**"To see what Spawn and Chrono are up to."**

**"Could you stay here just a little longer?"**

**"Sure,if you want."Vega said sitting next to her.**

**"Thank you."**

**"No problem."he said as she leaned up against him.At that time I had finally gotten home and quickly ran inside to find everyone sitting in the living room.I stared in shock as I watched Marlene happily eating a candy bar and watching TV while all the others were talking at the table.Everyone was perfectly safe and I was about to scream at the top of my lungs.I had nearly gotten myself killed just to come back and find them safe and sound.**

**"Cloud where's all the dem…."**

**"In the dumpster beside the store."he said cutting me off.**

**"You took care of them all by yourself?"**

**"Yep."**

**"Well good job Cloud,that must've been pretty hard…."I said slapping him on the back.**

**"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWW!"he yelled in pain,trying at the same time to break my hand in half.**

**"Hey!What's the deal!"**

**"I said I killed the demons!I didn't say it was easy!"he snapped holding the spot on his back.**

**"So where have you been anyway Inuyasha?"Kagome asked.**

**"I was uh….out buying gifts for all of us…."(Boy!Could I have come up with a dumber excuse!)I thought angrily to myself.**

**"Okay,now where were you really?"**

**"I was in the demon world fighting Vega."**

**"Really!Are you hurt!"she asked worriedly.**

**"No."**

**"Good job Inuyasha!"Cloud said purposely slapping me hard on the back.**

**"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWW!"I yelled even louder than he had.**

**"You're not okay.What happened?"Kagome asked growing more concerned.**

**"Vega and I were in this sort of chamber thing that multiplies your power by five times what it originally was,(Cloud winced),and I transformed into my full demon form,but this time I knew what I was doing,(Cloud gave another wince.)Then we both used up all the energy we had in one blast and hurled them at each other.(Cloud winced even more.)So that's why I'm in this shape." **

**"Then you shouldn't be up walking around,here lie down on the couch."Tsunami said.**

**"I'll be fine if I just sit here…."**

**"Tsunami if that actually happened,then this couch ain't soft enough."Cloud said hurriedly pulling me out of my chair.He pulled me all the way into Kagome's room and lightly pushed me onto the bed.I fell on the soft mattress and wouldn't have moved for anything.**

**"Why did you put him in my bed?"Kagome asked.**

**"Because he needs rest on something softer than a couch after going through that with Vega."**

**"Is Vega really that strong now?"Tsunami asked.**

**"Yes.At this point Inuyasha and I combined aren't strong enough to defeat him.That's why most nights I've been training with him lately.So let's just let him rest for now,okay?"**

**"Sure."**

**They let me sleep for the rest of the night and I woke up late the next morning.I walked sleepily into the kitchen of our new house,noticing that Cloud and Tifa weren't here anymore.When I got into the kitchen I found Kagome sitting there waiting for a pot of coffee to warm up.I sat down next to her and told her good morning.She answered back with a sweet smile and stood up to pour some coffee.She looked very pretty for some reason today.Or maybe it was the fact that I knew she was safe now.Either way,as I watched her pouring the coffee in her button-up T-shirt tied in a knot above her stomach along with her blue skirt,I couldn't help but get a little mad at myself for doing that with Sukari.I quickly shook the thought out of my head and smiled at her as she sat back down.She offered me a cup she had poured and I took it,drinking carefully.I was still tired and didn't want to drink it too fast.**

**"So Inuyasha,how do you like this new house?"**

**"I think they did a great job building it."**

**"Me too.I think we could have fun living here."**

**"Kagome,do you ever get afraid that one day,something might go wrong and I won't be there to protect you?"I asked setting my coffee cup down.**

**"No.I know you won't let that happen." **

**"Yeah,but what if I can't help it and something happens?" **

**"Don't think like that Inuyasha.It hasn't happened before and it's not going to."**

**"But yesterday if Cloud hadn't come back when he did,then…."**

**"I could have held the demons off long enough for you to come here."**

**"But I almost couldn't even stand up to Vega,much less beat him.If he ever decides to really fight and sends something after you,then I might not be able to get there in time."**

**"Inuyasha,come here for a minute."she said with a serious tone in her voice.I stood up and walked in front of her.**

**"Closer."I crouched down right next to her as she kissed me.**

**"Nothing's gonna happen,so stop worrying."she said smiling in the same sweet way as earlier.I sat back down in the chair.**

**"So,what are we going to do today?"**

**"I don't know about you,but I'd like to go to the mall with some of my friends today."**

**"Alright,I don't mind."**

**"I've got an idea.Instead of you having to stay here alone,why don't you come with me?"**

**"I guess I could if you really want me to."**

**"I do."she insisted.**

**"Alright,I'll go then."**

**"Then could you do me a favor?"**

**"Sure,what?"**

**"Could you change into your old clothes?"**

**"You mean my kimono?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Alright,I'll be back."I walked into my room and changed into the new red kimono that my mom had made.I walked back into the kitchen.**

**"Well?"**

**"Thank you."**

**"I thought you liked those new clothes more?"**

**"I did,but I got so used to seeing you in that,I guess I grew attached to it."she admitted as she began to blush and I smiled slightly.**

**"So,when are we going to go?"**

**"Right now,come on."she said standing up.We walked out the front door and toward the mall.On our way past her house we waved to Cloud and Tifa who were sitting on the porch,and continued walking. After about ten minutes we got there and waited outside the door for her friends to show up.We were holding hands as her friends walked up.Eri started playing with my necklace and Kagome's grip on my hand become so tight that I couldn't move my fingers.I finally pulled away from Eri and she let go.Making sure that all of her other friends were between me and Eri,Kagome walked in the front door of the mall.A few minutes after we got inside Kagome instantly stopped walking,causing three people with shopping carts to run into her.**

**"What's the deal Kagome?"I asked as the people angrily moved around her.**

**"I forgot.We left Marlene at home alone."**

**"So?If she needs anything,she'll just walk over to your parents."**

**"Yeah,but…."**

**"She'll be fine Kagome,you just have fun shopping."I said with an assuring smile.**

**"Alright."she said running off with her friends.I sat on a nearby bench and waited for them to come back.I waited for nearly an hour before they finally returned.**

**"We're done now you carry a few things for us?"**

**"Sure,what?"**

**"That stuff over there."she said pointing to an enormous pile of boxes.**

**"What?I can't carry all that!"**

**"Please?"all of the girls asked in chorus with pleading looks.**

**"Alright!I'll try."I said walking over to the pile.I stacked them where I thought I could carry them all at once and lifted them up.**

**"What did you buy!"I said straining to balance the boxes and walk at the same time.**

**"They just bought clothes.I also bought gifts for everyone at home."Kagome said smiling innocently.**

**"I'll be right back."I said placing half the stack on the ground.I quickly ran the other half to our house and ran back to the mall.**

**"Okay,the first half is at home.Now I can carry these."I said picking them up. **

**"Alright.I've gotta go home now.I'll see you guys soon,okay?"Kagome said to the others.**

**"Do you think you'll be at school soon?If you are,bring him with you."Eri said pointing at me.**

**"I'll be at school if you're not there."Kagome joked as everyone laughed.**

**"Okay,bye."one of her other friends said.**

**"Bye Kagome.Bye to you too Inuyasha."Eri said pulling at my necklace again.**

**"Bye."I said quickly pulling away and walking off.We got back and checked the other house to see if Marlene was there,but when we found out she wasn't,we walked to our house.When we got inside I set the boxes down on the kitchen table and saw a note sitting beside them.**

**"If you ever want to see the young girl again,meet me in the forest at the entrance to the shrine."I tore the note into pieces and threw them into the air,running toward the shrine.**

**"Inuyasha wait!You're still not recovered from that fight with Vega!"Kagome said hurriedly running up to me.**

**"I'm in good enough shape to take down whoever stole my younger sister!If you want to help,then stay here and don't tell anyone where I'm going.I should be back soon."I quickened the pace and was soon out of sight.I entered the shrine and quickly jumped toward the forest.I was about fifty yards from it when I was stopped in mid-air.I tried moving, but my body was held by something.I pulled harder and harder,but it felt like whatever held me kept getting tighter and tighter.I relaxed for a moment to see if it would loosen when I saw a demon walking toward me.I kept my body relaxed as he walked right up to me.**

**"The illustrious half-demon Inuyasha held down by mere wire."said the demon.**

**"Who are you and what have you done with my sister!"I asked angrily,but kept my body relaxed.**

**"I am Saru,a demon that specializes in traps.Like the one you are caught in now for instance.It is made of the strongest metal known to demons.The trap is made so that it become tighter the more you struggle,and no,if you relax it doesn't let go.The invisible wire that binds you is also coated in a poisonous liquid that will destroy from the inside out if you get even the smallest cut.So I wouldn't try escaping,or you might cut yourself and be in even worse trouble."**

**"Why did you kidnap my sister!"**

**"Simple.I have desired to slay you since I first heard of your plans to stop Vega."**

**"Are you working for Vega too!"**

**"No.I work neither for or with anyone.I am just a lone demon that desires your death and fragment of the Shikone jewel."**

**"Well I hate to disappoint you,but the second you took my sister,you signed a death warrant on your own head!"**

**"I'd like to see you try and free yourself."**

**"Alright!Watch!"I pulled at the wire until I felt it would cut my skin any second.I relaxed and saw a triumphant smile on Saru's face.**

**"Did I not tell you it was unbreakable?"he said laughing at me.**

**"Don't make fun of my big brother!"Marlene yelled pulled out of the grip his hand held on her and running toward me.**

**"Come back here!"Saru snapped angrily.**

**"No!"Marlene cried back as she jumped up and tried to bite the wire off of me.I made a mental note to laugh at that when I got free.She kept trying over and over to free me,but to no avail.To my disbelief she managed not to get poisoned.**

**"Stop that you stupid girl!"Saru yelled grabbing her.He made sure to hold a hand over her mouth so she couldn't bite him.**

**"Put her down!If you really want a fight,then set me free and I'll show you one!"**

**"I'm sorry,but I can't do that.You see I've always found that it is so much more entertaining to watch my opponent struggle before they die.Fighting against you wouldn't even present me a real challenge!"**

**"Shut up!"Marlene said pulling his hand away from her mouth.**

**"Be quiet!"Saru snapped angrily.I saw Marlene's expression grow quickly scared.Saru wouldn't be much of an opponent,but he _was_ intimidating.**

**"She doesn't have to be quiet if she doesn't want to!"I argued.**

"Yeah!"Marlene cheered.

**"Shut up!"he said throwing her to the ground.She hit the dirt and started crying.**

**"Saru!How dare you hurt my sister!"I said pulling at the wire as hard as I could.They pulled at my skin and began to make small cuts.**

**"Poor half-demon.There's no way you can survive now,you've drawn the poison into your blood."**

**"I DON'T CARE!I'm gonna get out one way or another!"I yelled pulling at the wire even harder.It cut deeper and deeper into me until finally I pulled so hard that I felt the wire breaking apart.I gave everything I had left and pulled at the wire one last time.I wouldn't have been able to break it normally,but just the tiny bite that Marlene had made earlier had been enough to make it break.The wire snapped and flew in all directions as I fell to the ground.Saru's face had turned nearly white with fear and he started running.I watched him run,unable to chase after him,when he fell to the ground.When he landed I saw that an arrow was stuck in his chest.I looked around and saw Kagome holding her bow.I gave a silent thank you and gave into the pain.I closed my eyes and didn't see anything for a long time.When I finally woke up after what felt like years,I was in the house again.I tried moving,but was held down by something.I could only lift my head,and when I did I saw that I was in Kagome's bed.Just as I started thinking about where everyone was,she walked in.**

**"Oh!Hi Inuyasha,when did you wake up?"**

**"About forty seconds ago,what happened?"**

**"After you got done with that fight you were in,the poison in the wire that cut you had spread thrugh your blood and you fell unconcious. You've been out for three days straight."**

**"I thought I told you not to follow me?"I asked pretending to be stern.**

**"I didn't mean to,but…."she started to apologize.**

**"Hold on.I just wanted to say thanks for not listening to me."**

**"You're welcome."she said with a happy smile.**

**"So,where's Marlene?"**

**"In the living room watching TV.I had to run her out of here last night.She had been sitting beside the bed,waiting for you to wake up for the first two days straight.She only moved to use the bathroom,and eat when I brought the food in here."**

**"I take it she's fine."**

**"Yep,she's perfectly okay thanks to you."**

**"Did you tell the others what happened?"**

**"Only your parents.Your mom got a little upset,but promised not to tell anyone else."**

**"Alright.So,is it okay for me to move?"**

**"If you want to you can try,but first I have to take these off."she said undoing some straps that had been holding me down.**

**"Why were those there?"**

**"The poison made you jerk and I couldn't get the bandages and medicine on right."**

**"Oh,so now can I get up?"**

**"If you think you're ready."**

**"Alright."I sat up and turned in the bed,putting my feet on the floor.I lifted myself off the bed and tried putting my weight on both legs. Searing pain instantly shot through both my legs and all throughout my body.I started to fall,but Kagome held me up.**

**"Thanks."**

**"You shouldn't be moving.The poison must have an after-effect."**

**"I'll be fine,I just need to walk a little."I said nearly collapsing under my own weight again.**

**"Here,get back in bed.I'll get Marlene to come in here."she said walking off.A moment later she returned with Marlene at her side.Without thinking Marlene ran and quickly jumped on my stomach.**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"**

**"I'm sorry Inuyasha.I didn't mean to,I thought you would be better by now!"Marlene apologized,now scared that she had hurt me even worse.**

**"It's okay.Just don't do that again."**

**"Alright,sorry."she said with a pitiful look.**

**"If you'll be more careful this time,you can come up here and sit down if you want."I said moving where she had plenty of open space to climb up.She jumped on the empty spot in the bed and scrambled around until she was finally sitting next to me.**

**"You comfortable now?"I asked smiling at her.**

**"Yeah."**

**"Good,stay there."**

**"Okay."Marlene looked at Kagome who gave her a cold stare without me noticing.**

**"Oh yeah.Thank you Inuyasha."**

**"For what?"**

**"For getting me away from that mean guy."**

**"Oh yeah,well I paid for that one didn't I?"I said looking at my bandaged body.**

**"I guess so,but thanks anyway."**

**"No problem."**

**"Are you feeling bad?"Marlene asked concernedly.**

**"Yeah."**

**"Oh,okay.I'll leave you alone then."she said crawling toward the edge of the bed.**

**"No,wait.I'm not feeling good,but I like you being in here.For now at least."**

**"Alright."she said happilt moving back to her original position.**

**"Would you mind if I laid down too?"Kagome asked as she stood in the doorway.**

**"Not at all."I replied as she laid down on the opposite side of me.**

**"For now just stay….right….there…."I said falling asleep.They waited for me to wake up,but when I didn't they decided to go to sleep too.We all woke up the next morning and I tried getting up again.This time I was able to stand up by myself,but it still hurt to walk.Every day I would continue trying to walk,and after three more days,I could move around fairly easily.When I had proven to Kagome that I could walk,she asked if it would be alright for her to go to school.I agreed,but then she asked if I wanted to come.I agreed,only on the condition that Marlene stayed with her parents while we were at school.So we went to sleep that night and woke up early for school the next morning.We both got dressed and I had to change three different times because Kagome said kimonos weren't appropriate for school.I finally ended up in a dark blue T-shirt with baggy blue jeans.I showed her what I was wearing and she approved,then we walked out together.As we were walking I asked her what she was going to do about my ears and she smiled as we walked.**

**"I'm going to tell the school principal you're a half-demon that only wants to go to school."**

**"You think it'll work?"**

**"Sure,if it doesn't then I'll think of something else."she smiled as we continued walking.We finally got there and walked straight to the office.(Wow.Not thirty seconds in the building and I'm already in the office.)I thought with a smile.**

**"Excuse me,my friend here is new,he needs an enrollment form."**

**"Sure,where is he?"the office lady asked.**

**"What?Oh,come here Inuyasha."she said as I regretfully walked in.**

**"What is he?"she asked as Kagome explained everything.The lady gave a gasp of shock.**

**"Please,I just want him to be able to come here and have fun.I promise he won't do anything wrong."**

**"Yes,of course!Here is the enrollment form!"she said hurriedly.**

**"Please don't tell anyone else about him,he's very shy."she said filling out the forms.**

**"Yes of course!I wouldn't think of it!"**

**"Here."Kagome handed her the papers.**

**"Yes,thank you!Here is his new schedule and a pass to keep you from being counted tardy."**

**"Thank you,have a nice day."Kagome said walking out.**

**"Bye."I added following.**

**"Well that went better than I thought it would."Kagome smiled.**

**"Kagome,was it my imagination or was she afraid of me?"**

**"Of course she was.Most humans here _are_ afraid of demons like you."**

**"Oh,I get it."I said as we reached my first class.I also realized,to my pleasure,that my schedule was identical to Kagome's.We knocked on the door and the teacher came out.**

**"Oh,hi Kagome.I'm afraid you're a little tardy this morning."the teacher said playfully.**

**"I have a pass.The reason I'm late is because we have a new student."she said moving where the teacher could see me.**

**"Did the principal ask you to show him around?"**

**"No.This is my boyfriend.We walked here together and this is his first time at this school."**

**"Oh,well then hi…."she trailed off looking at Kagome for an answer.**

**"Inuyasha."Kagome quickly informed her. **

**"Inuyasha.Glad to meet you."she said holding out her hand.**

**"Hi."I said shaking her hand.**

**"I'm Mrs.Yunara,I'll be your Math teacher from now on."Kagome then explained to her that I was a half-demon.**

**"Okay.I'm fine with that.I just hope his classmates feel the same."**

**"He'll be okay."Kagome smiled.**

**"Well then by all means,let's get class started."she said walking in with Kagome and I.Kagome sat down in her chair as the teacher walked me to the front of the class.**

**"Class,I have a special announcement.We have a new student in our class today.His name is Inuyasha.He is a half-demon and will be in our class from now on.Inuyasha,would you please find an empty chair so we can get started?"**

**"Sure."I looked around and walked toward a chair beside Kagome.As I walked I heard a group of the boys that were sitting together making jokes about me.**

**"What kind of half-demon is he?He looks like a cat with those stupid ears on his head."I heard one of them say.**

**"I think he's just weird and not a demon at all."**

**"I think you're right." **

**"After school today,we'll give him a few good reasons why he shouldn't have moved to this school."he said as Kagome asked why I had my fists clenched.I told her about the jokes they were making and she instantly stood up.She walked over to the boys making fun of me and picked up a nearby text book.She slammed it as hard as she could into their leader's head.He gave a yell of pain as Kagome threw the book down and grabbed his shirt collar.**

**"If you ever say another thing like that about my boyfriend,I promise next time I won't go easy on you."she said throwing him backwards out of his chair.Then she looked at everyone else.**

**"Are we clear?"**

**"Yes!"they all answered in unison.Kagome walked back over to her desk and sat down with a smile on her face.**

**"Thanks."I said shocked at what she had just done.**

**"You're welcome.I can't stand the way they treat other kids."**

**"I can see that."I said watching the leader pull himself back into his chair.I was surprised when the teacher didn't say anything.**

**"Continuing with our lesson…."Mrs.Yunara said as I saw her smiling slightly while facing the chalk board.**

**Our classes continued throughout the day,then as we were walking home I smelled the bullies that had been picking on me earlier.I knew they weren't leaving the school now,because I had purposely taken extra time getting out.Everyone else was gone ten minutes before we left.As we walked toward the door I told Kagome I had to talk to one of the teachers about something and told her to go home.She refused for a minute,but finally decided to go home.When she was out of sight,I started walking back into the school.I knew there was no way I could beat all of them right now.It still hurt a little to walk and Kagome told me not to do anything very fast for a while because it would make the poison in my body spread again.Somehow she had made the poison stop spreading until my body could get rid of it,but if I sped up my heart rate,then it would start spreading again.So I walked as quietly as I could back into the hall and started walking toward the back door.Just as I got there I saw more of the guys standing there.I thought they hadn't seen me,but when they started walking toward me I knew they had.I walked toward the office and just before I could get there they caught up to me.Two of them grabbed me and carried me out of the school.I tried using as little energy as possible to break free,but I couldn't.On a normal day I would have taken these guys out by now and already be on my way home,but with the threat of that lethal poison I wasn't going to risk it.I soon learned to regret that when the leader punched me in the stomach.The other two guys held me as he continued hitting me.He finally stopped after he seemed satisfied and his allies let me fall.I hit the ground and tried to push myself up with my arms,but failed.He stood above me and taunted me.**

**"Too bad your girlfriend wasn't here to save you this time.You're nothing without her.Nothing more than a weak,big-eared,half-breed."he said as I finally managed to push myself up.**

**"I may be a half-demon,but that doesn't mean I can't take you out!"I said slamming my fist into his jaw.He fell backwards and got up looking angrier than before.He kicked me in the stomach while his friends kept hitting me in the face and back.My vision soon became blurry and I could barely see the bullies beating me up.**

**"HAAAAAAAAAAA!"I heard a familiar voice yell as one of the people hitting me went flying away.I got a chance to focus my eyes and I saw it was Cloud.I could only see him for a second until my sight became blurry again.**

**"Hey Cloud.Thanks."**

**"No,problem.Now hold on,I gotta go take care of somethin'."I saw him run somewhere behind me.**

**"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"I heard another yell and an enormous crash,but I still couldn't see anything.Then Cloud came back over and helped me up.**

**"What did you do?"I asked trying to regain my sight.**

**"I showed those guys the error of their ways for picking on you.We also had a quick science experiment.We tried to see how well bodies and brick walls could bond physically."he said as we started walking home.**

**"You know,you're not that bad sometimes Cloud."I said as he helped me walk back.**

**"I think you've been hanging aroung Kagome too long.You're getting emotional."he said jokingly.**

**"Hey,it was supposed to be a compliment."**

**"I know."(You're not that bad either Inuyasha,when you're not being a pain that is.)he thought with a smile to himself.We finally made it back to my house and Kagome,along with my mom,immediately pulled me away from Cloud.They quickly walked me into Kagome's room and set me on the bed.Before my mom could even start checking the cuts and bruises on my body,Kagome was already trying to get out the newly-spread poison out of each one.She told my mom to hold me down and I was starting to get a little nervous about what she was going to do.**

**"This is going to hurt Inuyasha.I'm sorry,but it's the only way to get the poison out of your body."**

**"What're you gonna do?"**

**"I'm going to make your blood move faster and push all the poison out.It might hurt,but it's better than you dying.Now,get ready."she said as I closed my eyes shut and tried thinking about other things.A second later I felt an unbearable pain in my stomach as Kagome punched me.**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"I screamed so loud that everyone in the other house heard me and was coming to see what had happened.I soon stopped when I felt how much it hurt to scream.I collapsed back on the bed as blood and the remains of the poison seeped out of every cut on my body.**

**"What happened!"Kagome's parents and my sisters yelled as they saw me.**

**"It's okay.I had to get the poison out of his body so I punched him."**

**"Why did you do that!"they all asked in shock.**

**"Because it made his blood speed up and come out of the cuts.The poison was just under his skin,so when the blood came out,it pushed the poison out with it."she said as they all calmed down.Everyone except Tsunami sat down in various parts of the room while she sat beside me.**

**"Are you okay Inuyasha?"she asked sincerely.**

**"Does it look like I'm alright!"I asked through gritted teeth.**

**"Can I get you anything?"she asked.**

**"One thing."**

**"What?"**

**"Could you get everyone to leave the room?"**

**"Okay."she stood up and politely asked everyone to leave.Surprisingly they listened and she sat back down next to me.**

**"Tsunami,I need you to promise me something."I said opening my eyes to look at her.**

**"Sure,what?"**

**"No matter what from now on,even if I don't want you to,promise me that you will follow me every time I go into battle."**

**"Fine,I promise.Why do you want me to though?"**

**"If I ever _am_ taken down by an opponent,I want you to finish them off."I said as she gave a confused look.**

**"Why are you talking like this?No one's going to beat you."**

**"Just in case,alright?"I pleaded.**

**"Okay."**

**"Also,if that does happen,I want you to take the Tatsaiga for me.Alright?"she was speechless.**

**"Well?Do you promise?"I asked snapping her out of the trance.**

**"Y-y-yes but why are you giving it to me?"she finally managed to ask.**

**"You're the only relation I have capable of weilding it."**

**"But I can't…."she said looking away.**

**"Yes you can.Try to grab it."I insisted.**

**"But I'm a full demon.If I grab it won't it…."**

**"Just do it."I ordered grabbing the sword inside its sheath from the desk Kagome had leaned it against for me earlier.I placed the sword on the bed beside me and she slowly moved her hand toward it.**

**"Are you sure it won't?"she asked hesitantly.**

**"Yes.Now draw the sword."I demanded sternly.**

**"Okay."she said warily as her hand touched the sheath.She quickly drew it back out of fear.**

**"Go on.I promise you it won't."she reached again,but this time grabbed the handle and didn't jerk away.She lifted the sheath into the air and slid the blade out.It kept its normal form,but didn't shock her like it would most demons.She stared at it surprised,then looked at me. **

**"Why didn't it shock me?"she asked curiously.**

**"Because of the bond we now share.If you had tried to grab it before,then it would have shocked you.Father told me that I would be allowed to give it to either you or Marlene,and I chose you because you would be the only one capable of using it at this time.Now transform it."**

**"WHAT!"she asked even more shocked than before.**

**"Yes you _can_ transform it.Just think of all those you wish to protect with the sword and it will change."**

**"Alright."she closed her eyes and a second later I saw the blade transform.I smiled as it immediately fell to the floor.**

**"What's wrong with this thing?"Tsunami asked trying to lift it.**

**"Nothing.It's just a little heavy that's all." **

**"A little!"**

**"You'll get used to it over time."**

**"Great.How do I change it back?"**

**"For you it would be easier now to just drop it."she let go of the handle.It hit the bed and changed back to normal as she placed it back in the sheath.She set it back against the desk beside me and sat down on the bed again.**

**"Don't worry.I'll help you train with it."I smiled.**

**"Okay,but right now you need some rest.So I'll stay here until you fall asleep,okay?"**

**"Alright."I closed my eyes for a second and then I heard the sweet melody of Tsunami's voice singing our mother's song.I quickly fell asleep as she kept singing.In my sleep I started talking,causing her to quickly stop singing.**

**"….I'm sorry I left…."she leaned closer to make sure she wasn't hearing things.**

**"….I had to…."**

**"….I wish I hadn't because…."she leaned down right next to my head, anxious to hear the reason.**

**"….I love you Tsunami…."tears welled up in Tsunami's eyes and she began singing again as I slept.I stopped talking and slept soundly after that.I woke up the next morning and sat in bed because I wasn't able to walk yet.I sat in bed trying to think of something to do when Tsunami walked back in.**

**"Good morning Inuyasha."she greeted happily.**

**"Good morning."I said wearily.**

**"Did you sleep well?"she asked with a slight smile.**

**"Thanks to your singing."she slightly blushed and continued smiling.**

**"Inuyasha,can I tell you something?" **

**"Sure,what?"I asked carelessly.**

**"I love you."she said catching me totally off guard.I smiled to myself and paused for a moment.**

**"….I love you too."I said as she continued smiling.**

**"I'm glad you're honest now."**

**"Why wouldn't I be?"I asked curiously.**

**"Well you used to be mean and would never say anything like that."**

**"Sorry."I apologized sincerely.**

**"It's okay because now you do."**

**"So,did you sleep well Tsunami?"I asked changing the subject.**

**"No."she answered.**

**"Why?"**

**"I was in here all night checking on you."**

**"You didn't have to do that."**

**"I know,but I wanted to make sure you were okay."**

**"Thanks anyway."**

**"You're welcome.So,can you walk yet?"she said changing the subject as well.**

**"I tried earlier,but it hurt too much to stand up."**

**"Here try again.I'll help you."she said kneeling down next to the bed.I tried to stand up again and managed to stay on my feet.I took one step and pain shot throughout my body,causing me to fall.As I was falling,Tsunami grabbed me and held me up.**

**"Tsunami it hurts too much to walk.Just let me lay back down."**

**"No.You have to get used to this kind of pain.You said yourself a long time ago that you wanted to get stronger than Vega.Well I bet he goes through twice this much pain every time you get done beating him up.So come on,you can do it."she said still holding me up.I tried stepping forward again,and this time it didn't hurt as bad.I took step after step until I finally got into the living room.By then Tsunami said I had walked enough and we sat on the couch.**

**"See?That wasn't so hard."**

**"Yeah,you were right.Still,I'm not doing that again."I sighed tiredly.**

**"I know.That's enough for one day."**

**"Where did everyone go?"**

**"Kagome went to buy groceries and stuff,Marlene is outside playing,and the rest are up at the other house."**

**"Marlene's outside by herself!"I asked running outside.I looked around and saw that she wasn't there.Then I heard a giggle from inside and wanted to hit myself for being so stupid.I walked back in and quickly sat back down.**

**"For someone who can hardly walk you sure got out there pretty fast Inuyasha."Tsunami smiled.**

**"Shut up."I said painfully as Marlene jumped on my stomach.I quickly buried my face in a pillow and screamed from the pain.Luckily it was muffled by the pillow so no one else at the other house heard me.I sat back up and fell sideways where I could lay down on the couch.**

**"Marlene!"Tsunami said angrily.**

**"Sorry,I thought he was better."**

**"You know he wasn't better Marlene!"**

**"Sorry."she continued.**

**"That's not going to cut it this time.Go to your room."**

**"I don't want to!"she said as Tsunami stood up.Marlene quickly jumped off the couch and ran into her room.**

**"Sorry Inuyasha,I didn't mean for her to do that."**

**"It's okay.She didn't mean to."**

**"Still,she should learn to control herself sometimes."**

**"I remember another certain girl who used to be like that too."I said smiling at her.**

**"What?I was never like that!"she argued indignantly.**

**"You're right.You were worse."**

**"Be quiet!"she said blushing.**

**"Alright."**

**"Besides,I seem to remember someone who would never stop throwing his favorite ball in the house."**

**"So?"**

**"It was funny how Mom would get on to you for breaking her china and then you would throw it at me and run away.Then I would chase you and Mom would laugh when you ran into the table trying to get away."**

**"Hey!You ran into stuff too!"I said embarrassed.**

**"Yeah,but at least I didn't fall down the stairs."she said smiling at the memory.**

**"That's not funny!"I said as I started blushing myself.**

**"Yes it is."I heard our mom say.**

**"I remember how you kids used to fight.Then you would get over it for about three minutes and find something else to fight about."**

**"We did not!"we both argued embarrassed.**

**"I also remember that one time Tsunami got gum in her hair and you decided you wanted to help her get it out so you cut half her hair off with your claws.Then she got mad and chased you into your room.After that I couldn't see what happened."**

**"You want to know what happened?"Tsunami asked her.**

**"Yes."**

**"She threw me out the window."I said frowning.**

**"I was curious why you knocked at the front door to be let in."she said smiling.We laughed and continued going over old memories for a couple of minutes until Kagome came in the door.**

**"Oh!Hi everyone.When did you get up Inuyasha?"she asked setting some bags on the table.**

**"A while ago.We've been talking about the stuff we used to do when Tsunami and I were kids."**

**"Like what?"we told her everything we had been talking about and she laughed at how funny we had been when we were little.**

**"So what did you bring home anyway Kagome?"I asked seeing all the bags.**

**"Well I brought us some food to eat considering how fast Marlene ate all the other food we had,and some other stuff.Hold on,I'll be right back."she went over to the table and pulled something out of one of the bags.She came back and handed a small box to Tsunami.**

**"Go on,open it."Kagome said smiling.Tsunami eagerly opened it and found a bottle.**

**"What is it?"she asked curiously.**

**"Remember that perfume of mine that I let you use a while ago?Well this is your own bottle."**

**"Thank you Kagome."she said spraying some on herself.**

**"You're welcome.This is for you."she said handing my mom a smaller box.She opened it and found a pair of silver ear-rings.**

**"Thank you Kagome.That's very kind of you."**

**"It's okay.I thought you'd like them.I also have something for you Inuyasha,but I can't hand it to you so hold on a sec."she went into the kitchen and pushed a large box in front of me.**

**"Go on,open it."**

**"Why can't you lift it?How heavy can it be?"I said trying to lift it.I was surprised to find I couldn't even get it off the ground.**

**"Alright,I'll just open it from the floor then."I said pulling the lid open.Inside was a set of strange-looking objects.**

**"What are these Kagome?"**

**"They're weight bands.If you put them on,then they weigh you down and make it harder to move."**

**"Why's that a good thing?"**

**"Because the more you move around in them,the easier it gets.When it starts getting easier to move,then that means you're getting stronger."**

**"Oh,I get it.So I just put them on like this?"I asked wrapping one around my left wrist.I tried moving my left arm,but it wouldn't budge.**

**"How much do each of these weigh?"I asked still trying to lift my arm.**

**"The ankle ones weigh seventy-five pounds each,and the wrist one's weigh one-fifty each."**

**"How can they fit all that weight into something this small?"I said looking at the tiny wrist band that held my arm down.**

**"They made the metal in them really dense so it doesn't have to be very big."**

**"Okay,I have a question."Tsunami said watching me trying to free my arm which had somehow gotten caught under all the weights.**

**"Yes?"**

**"How did you get these home?"**

**"Everything else I carried,but these I just pushed all the way from the store."**

**"Wow,you're pretty strong Kagome."**

**"Thank you."she said with a smile.**

**"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"I yelled trying to free my arm from the weights.I didn't have much of my strength back yet and I couldn't lift my arm.**

**"Hey,where's Marlene?"Tsunami asked worriedly.I instantly threw the weights off my arm and stood up quickly.**

**"When did she leave!She was in her room a second ago!"I said worriedly.**

**"Got you again Inuyasha."Tsunami smiled as Marlene walked past the doorway in her room.She told her she wasn't in trouble anymore and Marlene ran back into the living room.**

**"Don't do that!"I said angrily.**

**"It got you free didn't it?"she asked happily.**

**"Yeah,but still…."**

**"Well I've gotta go give the others their presents,be back soon."Kagome said walking toward the door with another box.**

**"Oh yeah,I almost forgot.Here's your present Marlene."she handed Marlene a small box.She quickly tore it open and found a video game inside.She eagerly ran through the house until she found some batteries and started playing.**

**"I'll be right back."Kagome said walking out.I watched Marlene sit contently on the couch playing her game and turned to my sister.**

**"So,do you like your present?"**

**"Yes,I do."she said spraying some more of her perfume on.**

**"I'm glad you like it."I said looking at the weights Kagome got me.**

**"I think she'll understand if you don't use them right away."my mom said sitting next to me.**

**"Are you feeling any better?"she asked.**

**"I don't know."**

**"Well stand up and find out.Maybe all that running you just did helped you heal."**

**"Alright."I stood up cautiously.I leaned on the couch,then carefully stepped forward.When I didn't feel any pain I stepped on the other foot.I was surprised when it still didn't hurt.I walked around the room, then went outside and started jogging around the yard.Before I knew it,I was running as fast as I could and ran straight into Kagome who was just on her way back.We both fell to the ground and I got to my feet.I grabbed her hand and helped her up.**

**"Sorry about that Kagome.I guess I got a little too excited."**

**"I'll be okay.What are you so happy about anyway?"**

**"I can finally run around and jump and do all the other stuff I normally can."**

**"I'm glad to hear that.Now you can help me clean the house."**

**"I knew it was too good to last."I said as my ears lowered sadly.**

**"It won't take very long.I promise."**

**"Alright."**

**"We don't have to start right now though.We can wait until later."she said grabbing my hand.We walked back in the living room where Marlene was still playing her video game.**

**"Like that game don't you Marlene?"I asked watching her.She didn't even look up.**

**"I guess you're feeling better right Inuyasha?"my mom asked.**

**"Yes I am.Oh yeah,now I can use those weights."**

**"Don't try too hard bro."Tsunami said as I fastened the weights around my ankles and wrists.**

**"I can handle it."I said walking outside.I started jumping as Kagome walked out too.**

**"This isn't so hard."I smirked.**

**"Alright.Think you could handle some training in those?"Kagome asked.**

**"Sure,bring it on."I answered as my smirk got bigger.**

**"Okay,dodge my arrows."she said sliding two on her bow.She shot and I tried to jump,but I couldn't get off the ground in time.Her arrow hit me and knocked me flat on my back.She grabbed my hand and helped me up.She made sure I was okay and stepped back.**

**"You still think you can do it?"she asked sliding on another arrow.**

**"Don't give yourself too much credit."I smirked.**

**"Alright then."she released the arrow.This time I managed to jump, but the arrow still cut my arm.**

**"Alright.One more time."I said getting ready to jump.**

**"You're going to have to try harder to dodge this."**

**"Alright."**

**"Here goes."she shot another arrow at me as hard as she could.I jumped into the air and barely managed to avoid it.I didn't think she had fired more than one and was immediately struck by five more.I fell to the ground and she ran over.**

**"Are you alright Inuyasha?I thought you were going to dodge those."**

**"It's my fault.I should have been paying better attention."**

**"So do you want to stop now?"**

**"Not yet.I've got to be able to dodge those with no problem before we stop."**

**"Are you sure?That might take a while."**

**"I know.I'll keep training all night if I have to."**

**"Okay,then get back over there."we continued training for the remainder of the evening and into the early morning.When my mom and Tsunami woke up the next morning,they found us both fast asleep on the edge of Kagome's bed.My mom moved us where we were both lying in the middle of the bed and left.**

**"Why didn't you take Inuyasha back into his room?"Tsunami asked curiously as they sat down on the living room couch.**

**"He'd probably have woken up if I moved him that far."**

**"Come on mom.What's the real reason?"Tsunami asked impatiently.**

**"There is no other reason."she replied innocently.**

**"Mom,you like them together don't you?"**

**"No.I dislike the fact that Kagome is three years younger than Inuyasha."**

**"Mom,I won't tell him."she said crossing her arms.**

**"….fine.I like Kagome.I think she'll make a very good wife for Inuyasha someday."**

**"Getting a little ahead of yourself aren't you mom?I mean,Inuyasha hardly kisses her.What makes you think he's going to marry her?"**

**"Remember when you told me about that time he told you he was going to ask her?"**

**"No."Tsunami pretended.**

**"Now who's hiding something?"my mom asked with a smile.**

**"Okay,I remember.He said he would ask her as soon as he beat Vega."**

**"Well there.As soon as he beats him,then he'll ask her to marry him."**

**"Yeah,I guess.We'll just have to wait until then."**

**"I guess we will."**

**"Okay.Well what are we going to do today?"**

**"I don't know,but we should let those two sleep."**

**"I agree.I'm going to see if anyone else is up yet."**

**"Okay."my mom said as Tsunami checked all the other rooms.She found that everyone else was awake.During the day they all went outside and played different games.Everyone enjoyed spending time together except Marlene,who was depressed because mom had taken away her video game.They played all day long until it was dark. Marlene happily started playing her game after mom gave it back.At that time back in the demon world,Vega was having a nervous breakdown.He was pacing quickly back and forth in the waiting room of a hospital,awaiting the news about Ryoko.The baby she had been carrying was due to be born anytime and Vega had been forced to let the doctors handle it.He had been pacing quickly back and forth for over an hour when a doctor finally approached him.He had a sad look on his face and Vega feared the worst.**

**"What happened!Did the baby make it!Is Ryoko okay!TELL ME SOMETHING!"he yelled as the doctor's sad face instantly cracked and he started laughing.**

**"I'm sorry,I couldn't refuse.Ryoko asked me to do that."he said bursting into laughter again.**

**"Oh,you think that's funny?"Vega pulled back his fist and punched him in the chest.He flew into a nearby wall and was knocked unconcious as Vega ran into the Emergency Room.He found Ryoko on one of the beds waiting for him to come in.He had never seen a happier smile on her face.He sat down next to her and looked at his newly born child.**

**"Is it a boy or girl?"he asked watching the baby examine its surroundings.**

**"It's a boy.I've even thought of a name for him if you don't mind."**

**"I don't mind,what is it?"**

**"I think we should call him Damien.Damien Obscura."**

**"Ryoko.I think that'll work just fine."he said partially hugging her because of the baby.**

**"Isn't he beautiful Vega?"Ryoko said staring at the baby's brilliant blue eyes.**

**They were a mixture of Vega and Ryoko's sky blue color,resulting in a color that resembled the blue of an iceberg.He had fangs,claws,and what Ryoko liked the most,a pair of jet black wings identical to Vega's.His hair was nearly as black as his wings and was already longer than any human child his age.Because he was a demon,his body grew at a much quicker rate than humans and after the next few days he was already three feet tall.After that his growth slowed down to the rate of a normal human's,but he was already able to speak small words.He wasn't able to say anything bigger than "food" yet,but that was enough to wake Ryoko up in the middle of the night.Vega and Ryoko happily continued raising him and soon a month had passed.In that time back in the human world,Kagome and I were already used to our new home and had been going to school regularly for two weeks straight now. Every weekend we would invite all of our friends over to our house and we would have parties and do other stuff.We had already made a large group of friends and nearly everyone in our classes knew about me being a half-demon. At first they all made fun of me,but after a few times of being hit in the head with a rolling pin from Kagome,they decided to quit.Even Tidus, who we had to keep in a seperate room from Cloud at all times,had become our friend.Everything was going great and Kagome couldn't have been happier.I was enjoying myself too.That day it was Saturday and we had both decided to stay home by ourselves for one weekend.I was cheerfully lying on the couch with Kagome sitting on my lap.I had my arms around her and we were both planning on what to do.Every now and then,we got up to get a soda or something,each time sitting back down in the same spot.We were trying to decide on wether to take a peaceful walk around the city,or to go on a small vacation to the beach when we were interrupted by the doorbell.Kagome said she would get it and got up,walking to the door.She opened the door and I could hear her scream,loud and clear,in the other room.**

**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"she yelled at whoever it was.Then I heard the unmistakable sound of Sukari's voice.**

**"I just wanted to talk to Inuyasha for a minute."she said with a frightened tone.**

**"I don't care!I don't want to see you again.Now would you please be so kind as to leave!"Kagome snapped as she started to slam the door.I immediately grabbed it.**

**"What would your mom say if she saw you treat a guest that way?"I asked thinking that would stop her.She immediately slammed the door in Sukari's face,crushing my fingers in the process.I opened it quickly, getting my fingers out,and told Sukari not to leave yet.I shut the door again and walked in the living room with Kagome.**

**"Okay,I _can_ understand why you're mad.She had no right to do what she did,but that doesn't mean you have to make her feel bad like that."**

**"What,so now you're trying to stick up for her!"Kagome asked on the verge of tears.**

**"No….it's not like that."I said embracing her softly.**

**"You just shouldn't treat her that badly okay?I'll talk to her and make sure she doesn't do anything,but on two conditions."**

**"What?"she asked partially calmed.**

**"One,I don't have to tell her I can never see her again.Two,you have to at least _try_ to be friends with her."**

"You mean you don't want to tell her you can't see her anymore?"she asked about to cry again.

**"I want to still be able to talk to her,that's all."I assured her.**

**"Okay,but if she tries anything,ANYTHING AT ALL,she's gone and you do have to tell her.Deal?"she asked sternly.**

**"Deal.I'll be right back."I walked to the front door and opened it.**

**"Sukari,you can come in as long as you promise not to do anything with me.No kissing,no hugs,no anything.If you promise,then Kagome will let you come in and you'll be able to come here anytime."**

**"Alright,I won't."she agreed.**

**"Thanks.Now,welcome to our house."I said holding the door open for her.She walked in and I led her into the living room.**

**"Kagome,say hi to Sukari."I said with a pleading look.**

**"Hi Sukari.Sorry about earlier."she said as her expression softened.**

**"Sukari,what do you say?"I asked with a smile.**

**"It's okay.You should have been mad at me.If I had known you were about to go out with him,then I never would have done that."**

**"Well now that that's settled,do you want something to drink Sukari?"I asked moving toward the kitchen.**

**"Yes please."I brought her back a soda and sat down on the couch in between them.**

**"So,what was it you wanted to talk to me about Sukari?"I asked.**

**"I wanted to apologize for what I did before."**

**"Really?See that Kagome,she really feels bad."I said looking at Kagome pitifully.She couldn't keep from feeling bad then.**

**"Alright already.I'm sorry too for the way I over-reacted.I'm kind of get like Inuyasha when I get really mad."she said as we started laughing.We all talked for a couple hours and they finally patched things up.The whole day passed and Sukari was still there,but she hadn't so much as touched me since she came in.She finally said she had to be heading home when it started to get dark and I was amazed when Kagome said I could walk her home.**

**"I think it would be safer if you went with her,that's all."Kagome said honestly.**

**"Oh yeah,if you guys want to have a goodbye kiss,take it on the way home.I won't mind this time,but ONLY this time."she added sternly.**

**"Okay,I'll be back later."I said to her as Sukari and I walked out.We got all the way back to the demon world and up to her house until Sukari finally got tired of waiting and pulled me toward her.Our lips met in a kiss for the final time and she slowly walked toward her door. She smiled at me as she went inside the door and I saw that her mom had been watching us from the window.I was thankful it was night, because I could feel myself blushing.I quickly ran back toward the human world,not wanting to get caught in a fight after dark.I got lucky and made it to the shrine,then walked back to my house.The second I walked in Kagome looked at my face and started laughing.**

**"What's so funny?"I asked curiously.**

**"I don't even have to ask if you kissed her.I can tell two ways.One,your face turns as red as a cherry everytime you kiss her,and two,you always forget to wipe off her lipstick."she said laughing even harder.**

**"What!"I quickly rubbed it off with my sleeve.**

**"I have one question to ask."Kagome said as she stopped laughing.**

**"What's that?"I said still concentrating on getting the pink mark off my face.I was surprised when Kagome pulled me toward her and started kissing me.When we finally pulled apart she looked at me.**

**"Was _I_ better?"she asked staring at my eyes for the truth.I knew what she was doing and looked down at her hopeful face.**

**"Yes.She could _never_ compete with you."I said as she quickly kissed me again.**

**"Thank you."she said with a sincere smile.**

**"You're welcome.Why were you worrying about that so much?"**

**"Well because I wasn't sure if you still liked me that much.I mean you haven't even tried to ask me to…."she quickly cut off her sentence.**

**"To what?"**

**"Nothing."she insisted.**

**"There has to be something."**

**"I just can't say it yet."she said looking away.**

**"That's alright."I said looking away too.**

**"I'll tell you one day,I promise."she said smiling at me.**

**"Okay."I agreed smiling myself.**

**"So what do you want to do now?"she asked curiously.**

**"I think I'm gonna go to sleep.Tomorrow we'll find something to do,I promise."I said walking toward my room.**

**"Wait Inuyasha.You want to come sleep in my room?I mean,don't you get tired of sleeping on your couch?"she added quickly with a slight blush.**

**"I guess,if it's okay with you."**

**"It is."she insisted.**

**"Alright,then I'm going to sleep in there,goodnight."I said going into her room.I went to sleep quickly on her soft bed and she came in some time later.She got under the covers too and went to sleep.The next morning when she woke up,her mom was waiting in the living room.**

**"Good morning Kagome.Did you sleep well?"she asked setting her coffee down.**

**"Yes I did."**

**"That's good.I was just wondering,how did Inuyasha get in your bed?"**

**"I offered for him to sleep in there."**

**"Didn't your father and I tell you that you couldn't have a boy sleep with you until you were eighteen?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Did you remember that at the time?"**

**"Yes."**

**"So you disobeyed us?"**

**"Yes,I'm sorry."she said looking at the floor. **

**"Good job Kagome.You finally started to stick up for what you want.You really _are_ becoming mature now."**

**"You mean I'm not in trouble?"she asked shocked.**

**"No.As long as I know the boy and approve,I have no problem with you two sleeping in the same room."**

**"So you approve of Inuyasha?"she asked hopefully.**

**"Yes."**

**"Why?I thought you didn't like him."**

**"I didn't at first,but after seeing how much he's changed since he's been here,I can't say I don't like him."**

**"Thanks mom.I'm glad you like him."she smiled happily.**

**"You're welcome.Now,why don't you and I surprise him with breakfast when he wakes up?"**

**"I think he'd like that."she said as they walked into the kitchen and started cooking.I woke up a few minutes later to the smell of food.I got out of bed,went into my room,and changed into a new red shirt along with a pair of black pants.I walked into the kitchen and was greeted with a hug from Kagome.**

**"Hi Kagome.How long have you been up?"I asked as she let go.**

**"Long enough to make you this breakfast."she said happily showing me the table.My mouth instantly started watering.They had prepared a table full of different kinds of breakfast.There were eggs,bacon, sausage,pancakes,toast,and many other foods to choose from.**

**"Is all this for me?"I asked shockingly.**

**"Yes."Kagome's mom answered with a smile.**

**"Why did you two make this for me?"**

**"We just thought you might like a breakfast where you don't have to fight over toast or anything."Kagome added with another smile.**

**"Well I like not having to fight for food,but why don't you two sit down and eat too?You made it after all."**

**"Well,I guess we could.What do you think Kagome?"**

**"I think a peaceful breakfast would be nice for a change."she answered as they both sat down.**

**We all ate every last crumb of breakfast there was.At the same time that day in the demon world,Vega and Ryoko had discovered that Damien didn't like being held by Vega.It was okay for Vega to hug him,but every time he tried carrying him,Damien immediately started yelling and Ryoko would have to take him.They also found out that Damien never stayed occupied with anything for very long.He would find a toy or something to play with for ten minutes,then just sit in one spot staring at the wall until someone gave him something else.Vega also found a very funny solution to that problem when Chrono walked by Damien that day.Chrono was walking by on his way to train with Spawn when Damien saw him.He instantly grabbed Chrono's tail and started swinging him at everything in sight.He smashed Chrono's body into lamps,doors,glasses,and everything else he could see.Ryoko got mad and pulled Chrono out of Damien's grip.She set him on the ground and Chrono instantly sprinted off.Then she looked at Damien and scolded him for hurting Chrono.Vega made up the excuse that Damien was just trying to learn how to swing a sword,but wasn't old enough to have a blade.She smacked him in the head for encouraging Damien to do things like that and had to keep doing that every day for the next week.No matter how many times she hit Vega,he always let Damien use Chrono as a bat.He told Ryoko that Chrono never really got hurt bad and this was the only thing Damien ever really enjoyed.**

**"Fine,he can still play with him."she said as Chrono walked by.He looked at Ryoko with a look of hatred and tried to run away.He was soon caught by Damien and was now being swung around the room.**

**"He can swing Chrono all he wants,but I wish he would show some more life.He seems like he never gets sad or mad or anything.He only smiles a few times a day,and that's only when he's around me or beating up Chrono."Ryoko said watching Damien.**

**"He's fine Ryoko.He just doesn't like to show emotion.There's nothing wrong with him."**

**"I thought so,but I'm just afraid that…."**

**"There's no reason to be afraid."Vega said hugging her.**

**"I guess you're right.He'll turn out fine."**

**"That's right.Now why don't you go rest or something,I'll take care of him for a while."**

**"I don't want to make you have to do it yourself."**

**"It's no trouble."**

**"I still want to help."she insisted.**

**"Fine,then."Vega answered sitting down.**

**"Hey,have you guys seen Chrono?"Spawn asked walking in.**

**"No.Why don't you ask Damien?"Ryoko said with a slight smirk.**

**"Why would I ask him?He's just….WHAT IS HE DOING TO CHRONO!"he asked horrified when he finally saw Damien.**

**"He's just playing."Vega said.**

**"Well I need Chrono to train with."Spawn said calming himself.**

**"Okay,hold on."Ryoko said walking over to Damien.She grabbed Chrono and softly pulled him away.Chrono quickly sprinted out of the room and Spawn followed.Damien immediately sat in the middle of the floor and began staring at the wall.**

**"Come on Damien,get up.I'll play with you."Ryoko said as Damien turned toward her with a wide-eyed expression.**

**"Well?What do you think?"she asked hopefully.**

**He continued to look at her and Ryoko was thrilled when she saw a smile appear on his face.Damien ran into his room and brought some toys back to them.Ryoko and Damien started playing different games while Vega watched and laughed.He was very surprised when Damien tried to motion for him to come over.He joined the games and they continued playing.Another month passed in both worlds with Vega and Ryoko raising Damien.During the same month,Cloud and I had devoted all the daylight hours we had to training.We had both become much stronger and I had secretly been training Kagome.She told me that Cloud had also been doing the same for Tifa.We laughed at each other when we found out and stopped training for a few days.We were lucky that autumn had been warm so we could all play volleyball or other kinds of games outside,then winter came.It was the first week of winter and there was already so much snow on the ground that school had already been cancelled.I was glad,but Kagome wasn't because Eri kept coming by and hanging out with me.Sukari had come by on and off throughout fall,but when winter came she stopped showing up.We were all curious why and it was decided that I should go and find out what was wrong.I refused at first,but when Kagome offered to show me a mistletoe tree,I headed for the demon world.When I got to her house,I knocked on the door and was happily greeted by her mom.**

**"Hello Inuyasha.Where have you been all winter?"she asked pulling me in out of the cold.**

**"That's just what I was gonna ask you and Sukari."**

**"Well,I've been here to take care of Sukari and she stayed here to make sure she didn't get sick.Any time she gets in cold weather,Sukari catches a horrible cold.There's nothing wrong with her,it's always been that way.She's not sick now though, she's just staying here to make sure she doesn't get that way."**

**"Okay,well I just came to check on you guys."**

**"Well why don't you go say hi to her?She hates that she can't get to you and Kagome,so I think she would really enjoy a visit."**

**"Alright."I agreed with a smile.**

**"Her room's the last room on the right."she said pointing at the door.**

**"Thanks."I walked down the hall and knocked on her door.**

**"Who is it?"she asked as her mom quickly walked up beside me.**

**"Who else would it be?It's your mother."she said walking away.The second she was gone Sukari opened the door and saw me.**

**"Inuyasha!What are you doing here!"she asked happily.**

**"I came to find out why you hadn't been able to visit lately.Your mom told me and I thought you might like to see me before I left."**

**"Well you were right."she said hugging me.She kissed me on the cheek lightly and I could feel my face getting warmer.**

**"Sukari,you know Kagome'll get mad if she finds out you kissed me."**

**"That was just a hello kiss.She won't mind."**

**"Alright.Well I have to go,see you later."I said walking toward the door.**

**"Wait Inuyasha.Do you think you could do me a favor?"**

**"Maybe,what is it?"**

**"Do you think you could carry me back to your house?" **

**"I guess,but why do I have to carry you?"**

**"Because you're faster than me.You could get me there before I caught a cold."**

**"I could,but you better ask your mom."**

**"Okay."she walked out and asked her as I heard her mom say yes.**

**"Alright then,let's go."I said walking toward the front door again.**

**"Bye mom."Sukari said happily.**

**"So,how do you want me to carry you?"I asked as she jumped toward me.I caught her in my arms and she looked up at me with a smile.**

**"This is fine.Now please hurry."**

**"No problem.Hold on tight."she gripped my arms tightly.I opened the door and ran as fast as I could home.Thanks to my training with Cloud, I got to the shrine in a few seconds,and got home even faster.I surprised everyone as I sat her down and stood in front of the fireplace to melt the ice off my clothes.**

**"Inuyasha,when I said go check on her…."Kagome started.**

**"I know,I'm sorry.She wasn't able to come to our house because she gets sick whenever she stays in the cold for even a small amount of time. So I thought it would be nice if she could spend some of winter here."**

**"I don't really mind,but she's going to have to sleep in your room."Kagome said.**

**"Why does that matter?I'm sleeping with yo…."I was interrupted when Kagome quickly pulled me into my room.**

**"Shh!The others still don't know that we're sleeping together.Our parents know,but they don't.Let's not tell them yet."Kagome looked at the others and realized none of them had heard me.**

**"Alright,I'll keep it a secret."**

**"Good,now do you want some hot chocolate?"**

**"Sure,it's really cold out there when you're running fast."**

**"Okay,I'll be back."she said walking into the kitchen.She returned a few minutes later with a cup.**

**"Thank you."I said taking it from her.I took a drink and began feeling a little warmer.**

**"This should help too."Kagome said throwing a blanket over me.**

**"Thanks again."**

**"I'm kind of cold too,can I join you?"she asked with a big smile.**

**"Sure."I said as she got under the blanket too.We got warm quickly and fell asleep.Some time after that Sukari went into my room and went to sleep beside us.I was awakened suddenly by a flash of light and saw Kagome's mom holding a camera.**

**"Are you gonna show that to the others?"I asked not moving.**

**"No,I just thought it was a cute picture."she smiled.**

**"Alright,then can I go back to sleep?"**

**"Sure,I just wanted the picture."I laid my head back down and went back to sleep.When I woke up next,Kagome was still asleep against me,and I finally realized what woke me up.I looked down and saw that Marlene was trying to pull my shirt,but couldn't grab it because of the blanket.I yawned tiredly and looked at her.She asked if she could sleep with me and I didn't even bother to ask why,I just lifted her on top of the blanket and she fell asleep.When I woke up later,I was the only one asleep on the couch and I couldn't hear or see the others.Sukari was gone too.I got up and walked outside,then up to Kagome's old house and found they weren't there either.I didn't pay any attention to it and went back home.I walked into the kitchen to get a drink and found a note attached to the freezer.**

**"Dear Inuyasha,the others and I have gone to look for news about jewel shards while you were asleep.We figure it won't take too long. We're going to drop Marlene off at Yugo's house.See you when we get back,Kagome."I put the letter down and sat down on the living room couch.I watched TV for a while,then went outside and started training by myself.I thought they would come back by the time I was done,but they didn't.When night came they still weren't there,but I kept waiting.I waited for four days straight,then I got tired of it and ran to the other house.I told Kagome's parents where I was going and ran toward the demon world.I got through the shrine and ran around the whole area looking for them.I had no clue where they might have gone and I ran all day trying to find them.I only stopped when it felt like I couldn't run anymore.I got a little strength back and ran to Sukari's house.When I got there she greeted me with a hug again and I asked if she had seen Kagome or the others.She said no and invited me in.I walked in and collapsed on the couch as she sat down next to me.**

**"What's wrong with you?"Sukari asked seeing how tired I was.**

**"I'm exhausted.I've been running all day looking for Kagome and the others.I can't find them anywhere."**

**"I'm sorry.Is there anything I can get you?"she asked helpfully.**

**"No,I'm fine.I just need to sit down for a whi…."I couldn't finish my sentence.I fell over and was sound asleep in Sukari's lap.I slept for over nine hours and woke up at noon the next day.I got up and started to walk out the door,but was stopped by Sukari's mom.**

**"Yes?"I asked standing in the doorway.**

**"Where are you going?"**

**"To find Kagome and the others."**

**"Oh,why don't you get Sukari to help you?"she offered.**

**"I don't think that would be very good.If I run into a strong demon I don't want to take the chance on her getting hurt."**

**"I think she'll be able to handle herself."**

**"I guess,just tell her to follow me when she wakes up."**

**"Okay."she said as I walked out the door.Her mom instantly woke Sukari up and told her to follow me.She ran out the door and caught up to me as I was checking the ground for signs that they had come by.**

**"Hi Inuyasha."she said running up behind me.**

**"Your mom sure did wake you up fast."**

**"I know.So,where do we look first?"**

**"I don't know,there's no way to tell which way they went or who they talked too….wait!That's it!"**

**"What's it?"she asked smiling at my sudden change in mood.**

**"I'll explain on the way,come on!"I grabbed her hand and started running as fast as I could toward Yugo's house.I nearly broke down the door when I got there.**

**"What are you trying to do!"Yugo snapped,irritated that I had knocked so loudly.**

**"Did Kagome and the others come by here a few days ago?"**

**"Yeah,why?"**

**"I can't find them.Do you know which way they went?"**

**"I think they went that way."he said pointing East.**

**"Thanks Yugo.I take back all those rumors I spread about you and Alice at your birthday.Bye!"**

**"Wait a minute!WHAT RUMORS!"he yelled as I grabbed Sukari and ran.We ran East as I pulled her along,but she finally got tired.I stopped almost instantly and lifted her in my arms.**

**"This is a lot faster."I said taking off again.For a couple more hours I ran,then stopped again.I set Sukari down and sniffed the area for a faint trace of Kagome's perfume.I couldn't find any and sat down,unable to move any further.**

**"Why can't we find them?"Sukari asked sitting next to me.**

**"I don't know.I wish I had some clue."I said staring at the ground. When it was silent for a while I looked at Sukari and saw she was asleep against a nearby tree.She was shivering in her sleep and I gave her the top part of my kimono.It covered her small body easily and I leaned against her.I stayed in the same spot for a long time trying to think of where the others could be.I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up Sukari was standing up looking around the area.She was wearing my shirt and was apparently warm in it.I stood up and shook off the snow that had started to freeze on my hair.I walked over to Sukari and grabbed her hand.**

**"Sorry I fell asleep.Are you warm now?"**

**"Yes,thank you."she smiled. **

**"Do you feel like going yet?"**

**"Sure."she said walking forward.I followed and didn't even notice that I could smell Kagome's scent for an hour.Then I finally noticed it and carried Sukari again.I finally found everyone else's scent too and followed the direction it came from.I ran forward as the scent got stronger and stronger.I finally came to the top of a large mountain and saw the group in the far distance.Ahead of them I also saw Vega's castle.I jumped as high as I could and landed at the bottom of the mountain so hard I fell backwards.I was only five hundred yards from the group and about eight hundred from Vega's castle.I set Sukari down and told her not to move from that spot until I got back.She agreed disappointedly and sat down.I ran ahead and caught up with the group, who were all surprised to see me.**

**"Hold on,stop for a second."I said falling flat on the ground.I sat up and looked at them.**

**"Why didn't you guys come back?"**

**"We kept finding jewel shard after jewel shard and got ahead of ourselves.We sent you letters in the mail,but I guess you didn't get them.Sorry."Tifa said as Cloud nodded.**

**"I've ran around this entire world looking for you guys,I was beginning to think I wouldn't find you."I said as Kagome realized how worried I had been.**

**"I'm sorry we worried you Inuyasha.It won't happen again."she said kneeling next to me and hugging me.**

**"You're freezing Inuyasha,how long have you been out here?"**

**"I fell asleep in the snow last night and found you guys here this morning.I haven't been inside since yesterday."**

**"You're gonna get frostbite staying out here that long.Where's your other shirt anyway?"she said noticing the strange sight of my white shirt alone that I always wore under my kimono.**

**"I gave it to Sukari,she was helping me look for you and also let me stay in her house when I was exhausted.Last night she fell asleep and was shivering,so I gave it to her."**

**"Well hold on,we can start a fire.Cloud,could you please got get Sukari?"Kagome asked as I told him where she was.He ran off and came back seconds later.They built a fire as Sukari and I both sat down in front of it.When we were finally warm,I stood up and told Sukari to stay here instead.She agreed and I let her keep my shirt.We walked toward the castle and through the front door.There were no guards,but we could all sense that Vega and his allies were still there.We all had our weapons drawn and headed up to the top.We found Ryoko in a room alone again and realized she wasn't pregnant.I walked up to her slowly and stood with my hands at my sides where she could plainly see them.**

**"Where's Vega at?"I asked calmly.**

**"He left a while ago with Chrono and Spawn."she said calmly as well.**

**"There's no way he could have left.I can feel his strength in this castle.I know you're not that strong."**

**"I wouldn't be so sure of that."she said standing up.She increased her power a little bit and I realized it was her power we felt.I couldn't believe it though.She was at least as strong as Vega had been the last time I fought him.**

**"You want to find out how strong I am?"she asked placing a hand on her whip.**

**"Sure,I'll take you on."I said grasping my sword handle.She walked out of the room and I followed her into the training area.**

**"Can I have your stereo?"Cloud asked me as I was walking in the door.**

**"No,why?"I asked curiously.**

**"Because she's going to kill you."**

**"Shut up."I said shutting the door behind me.They all moved around to the window to watch.**

**"Alright,let's settle this once and for all Ryoko."**

**"Fine."she pulled her whip out slowly as I held my sword forward.**

**"LET'S GO!"I held it up just in time to block her first swing.I wasn't prepared for the strength of it and Ryoko sent the sword flying out of my hands.I jumped to get it,but was sent to the ground by a vicious crack of her whip.I got up and saw that she was doing something new.She was spinning her whip faster and faster until a small light showed in the center.I was looking at it when all of a sudden it exploded and sent a huge stream of fire flying at me.It struck me and burned through the thin shirt I was wearing.Luckily I rolled on the ground before it burned my skin.Just as I was getting up,Ryoko was behind me with her poisonous claws glowing.She slashed at me and barely caught my side as I returned the attack.**

**"IRON REAVER!"**

**I missed by a long shot as she jumped in the air and came flying back down at me.She was way too fast now.By the time I had dodged,she had already turned and appeared behind me.She attacked me with her claws again and stabbed into my back.The poison burned through my skin and all the way through my stomach.She pulled her hand out and I grabbed the wound,throwing a handful of blood at Ryoko.It turned into blades about an inch from her face,but she still managed to dodge.Again she appeared behind me and slashed.I collapsed to the ground and jumped up just as she slammed into the spot I had been.I quickly grabbed my sword and hurled it at her,then kicked behind me at air. Like I thought,she moved right into my foot and I connected a roundhouse to her shoulder.She fell sideways and I slashed at her.Just before I hit her,she rolled and tripped me.I fell over and she swung her whip at me swiftly.It hit my stomach so hard I bounced off the ground.I fell back down as she continued swinging.I couldn't move anymore and she just kept swinging as Cloud appeared next to her.He grabbed her whip and broke it in half.She hadn't expected him at all.**

**"That's enough Ryoko.He can't fight back anymore."Cloud said seriously.**

**"Hey!I can still fight!"I yelled as Ryoko kicked me.**

**"Ryoko that's enough!"Cloud snapped growing angrier.**

**"Fine."she agreed disappointedly.**

**"Alright guys,it's time for us to leave."Cloud said helping me up.We started walking toward the door as I leaned on Kagome.Just before we got to the door it swung open in front of us and Vega walked in followed by Spawn and Chrono.**

**"You're not going anywhere!"Vega said charging at me.**

**I couldn't move fast enough to dodge,but I pushed Kagome out of the way.Vega slammed his fist into me so hard I flew toward the wall.He must have hit me harder than I felt,because I broke through the wall and flew toward the ground several stories below.I couldn't turn in the air thanks to Ryoko,and slammed into a window sill as I fell.I bounced off it and continued falling.I was about five feet from the ground when I saw Cloud below me.I slammed into him and sent both of us to the ground.We both got up quickly as Vega and Spawn came to the entrance of the castle.Vega swung his sword at Cloud and Spawn slashed at me with his claws.Cloud blocked Vega's attack with his sword,but Spawn sliced open my right side with his.I fell to the ground as Vega swung down at me.**

**"OMNISLASH!"Vega's attack was cut short as Cloud sliced his arm and knocked away his sword.Spawn flew a short distance away and disappeared suddenly.**

**"Inuyasha watch out!"Cloud yelled as he grabbed Vega's fist.I looked around me,but didn't see anything.**

**"I know you're hurt,but jump!"**

**"Why?"I asked still looking around.**

**"JUMP!"**

**"Fine!"I jumped into the air just in time to avoid Spawn's scythe.As I watched him swing,even the air around his blade seemed to split in half.That attack would have killed me easily.I landed and ran at Vega,who was too busy fighting Cloud to notice me.I jumped at Vega and gave everything I had left.**

**"IRON REAVER!"I was amazed when I actually hit Vega and tore four deep gashes in the middle of his back.I soon regretted it when he spun around and slammed the back of his fist into my cheek.I fell to the ground and Spawn jumped right next to me,holding his scythe at my neck.At the same time,Vega was getting struck over and over by Cloud until Spawn interrupted.**

**"I'd stop if I were you."he said as Cloud turned around and saw us.**

**"That is,unless you want your friend to die."he said pushing his scythe closer to my neck.**

**I tried to move,but I could feel the sharpness of the blade.I knew that if I waited any longer,Cloud wouldn't be able to continue his assault on Vega.I grabbed my sword and threw it toward the castle.I tried moving again and the scythe pushed against my neck.As Spawn held me down with his scythe,he couldn't tell why my eyes had changed color or why my claws were growing,but he _did_ feel my strength rising.He lifted his scythe for a split second and swung down at me hard.With my increased speed,I kicked Spawn in his knees,pushing me backward out of his blade's range.Even if he could have hit me,he would have missed.When I kicked him,it caused him to fall forward and the way he was holding his scythe,he couldn't move it out of the way.He fell on his own blade.It tore a ten-inch cut from the area between his left shoulder and neck, almost down to his ribs.I saw how deep it was and knew he would never swing as well with that arm again.He fell to the ground and Vega saw him holding the wound.He immediately swung so hard with his sword it threw Cloud,who had the advantage previously,against the castle wall.As he was running to help Spawn,Vega realized I had done this to him and decided to attack me first.In the time he covered the two hundred yard distance between us,I barely had time to turn my head and avoid the razor edge of his sword.Although I was in my transformed state I wasn't even able to see his second attack.His left claws slashed my face and his right fist slammed into my stomach.I felt the ribs in my right side break and some bone in my left shoulder cracked when I smashed into the castle wall next to Cloud.For a moment my vision was too blurry to see,then Cloud started asking me if I was alright.I could faintly hear the urgency in his voice and I knew why when I looked down.There was blood spilling out of the whole in my stomach Ryoko had made earlier.I guessed Vega had made the wound worse when he punched me,but I was too hurt to tell.Then I heard Kagome's voice and I saw her try to give me my sword.Cloud quickly took it away and told her to keep it away from me.He told her if she didn't,my wounds would be too severe for me to survive in my normal form.I was wondering what he was talking about,but didn't get the time to figure it out because I felt a tremendous incline in Vega's power.I looked toward Vega and saw that Chrono was beside him.It looked like they were both glowing red,but I couldn't trust my sight in this condition.Then I thought I saw them fuse together and I pretty much figured I was going to die.I thought I was beginning to see things.Either I was,or things were about to get a lot harder for me and Cloud.I was trying to get up when I saw Vega appear next to me.He did look different,but I couldn't tell if it was actually him or just me.I couldn't stand up all the way before he punched me again.This time it felt a lot harder and I actually went through the wall.I crashed into the marble floor inside and when I looked down I saw the tile was red.I was just about to jump out of the hole my body had made when Vega appeared again and kicked me up.I crashed through the ceiling and he jumped up next to me.He raised both fists high above his head and I couldn't dodge or bear to see the attack coming.I turned my head and his fists slammed into my chest,hurling me through the floor and crashing into the marble again.When he came back down he landed on my stomach and the pain was unbearable.After that I passed out and when I woke up I was back home.I felt something touch my forehead and looked up to find Kagome.She was dabbing my head with a cold washcloth and she smiled tiredly when she saw me awake.**

**"Don't try to sit up.Is there anything I can get you?"**

**"No,I'm fine."**

**"Good.I'm glad to see you're feeling better.You and Cloud have been in bed asleep for five days straight.Tifa,your mom,and me have been taking care of you both.They'll be glad to hear you're awake.Cloud woke up just a few hours ago."**

**"What about you girls?Did you get hurt?What about my sister?"**

**"I only got cut a few times by Chrono.Tifa didn't get hit at all,but that's only because Tsunami blocked most of Chrono's other attacks. Each time he would head for one of us,she would jump in front of the attack.She was in bed just like you for the first two days.She's still in bed now,but only because your mom won't let her up."**

**"I've gotta go see her."I said trying to sit up.**

**"What?NO!You're not going anywhere!"Kagome refused.**

**"Kagome,I just need to talk to her."**

**"I don't care!I'm not going to let anything else happen to you!You'll hurt yourself!"**

**"I have to thank her though.She protected you two when I couldn't. For that I have to thank her."**

**"Then I'll go get her.She's in a lot better shape than you are."**

**"Alright,thank you."I said relaxing again.**

**"I'll be right back."she said walking out of the room.A second later Tsunami came in followed by my mom and Marlene.They all hugged me carefully and asked me if I felt better.I said yes and thanked Tsunami. She smiled and looked at Kagome.**

**"You weren't supposed to tell him."Tsunami said pretending to be angry.**

**"I know,but I thought he'd like to know."Kagome replied as Tsunami moved next to her and whispered something.I saw Kagome shake her head and I was wondering what they were talking about.**

**"What?"I asked watching them.**

**"Nothing.Well I think it's time to leave them alone for a while."my mom said walking out with Kagome and Marlene,who didn't want to leave.When they were gone,Tsunami sat down next to me.**

**"I was only able to chase Chrono off thanks to you."Tsunami said smiling.**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Remember when you said I could use the Tatsaiga if I ever needed it?Well I saw you when you threw it away so you could transform and I grabbed it as we were running from Chrono.Before Chrono could get in a really strong attack,I surprised him and slammed the Tatsaiga into his side.He started running,not wanting to be hit again,then he went outside.After that Vega somehow fused with Chrono and that's when he knocked out you and Cloud."**

**"I thought I was seeing things when he fused.I guess they combined their strength somehow.All I know is that we're no match for any of them right now.As soon as Cloud and I get healed completely,it's going to be training non-stop.For now though,I just want to relax."I said closing my eyes.She smiled and layed down next to me.Without even realizing it,I was soon fast asleep.When I woke up,Tsunami was sleeping soundly beside me and Kagome was sleeping on the other side of me.I was looking around the room trying to wake up when Cloud walked in.He noticed I was awake and moved closer to the bed.Our parents had left early in the morning to take a break from us kids.**

**"Hey,you want some breakfast?"he whispered quietly so it wouldn't wake up the girls.**

**"Sure."he carefully pulled me out of bed so it wouldn't wake the girls and helped me into the kitchen.**

**"You shouldn't have taken on Ryoko like that."he said as I sat down in a chair at the kitchen table.**

**"I know,but I didn't think she would be that strong.There's no way we can beat them all right now.Especially after Chrono and Vega learned how to fuse like that.We have to think of some way to get a lot stronger."**

**"Yeah,but for now just eat."he said setting a plate of some mushy substance in front of me.**

**"What the HELL is that!"I asked looking at the plate.**

**"Italian Ramen noodles with a side order of parsley.I got it from your sister's cooking books."**

**"That does not look like _any_ kind of food my sister has ever made….plus,you're not supposed to cook parsley.It's poisonous and you're not supposed to eat it anyway."**

**"Either way,just eat it."he said carelessly.**

**"Cloud,I'm not eating _anything_ you cooked."**

**"Well then I guess you can't have dessert."**

**"I don't care,if it's anything like the main dish…."**

**"I'm just going to have to eat these pancakes by myself."he said bringing in a plate of chocolate-chip pancakes.**

**"Hey,let me have some."**

**"No,you said you're not eating _anything_ I cooked."(So what if Tifa helped me,I still made it.)he thought.**

**"Fine,I didn't want any anyway."I said getting up.**

**"Hey,look out for the…."**

**"AAH!"THUD!**

**"Wet floor."**

**"Why didn't you warn me!"I asked angrily.**

**"I tried!"he snapped back.**

**"Hey,what's going on?"Kagome asked walking in.**

**"Nothing.This idiot just decided to mop the floor and not tell me."I said angrily walking toward the door,holding my stomach which was now very sore again.**

**"Where are you going?"Kagome asked.**

**"I'm just taking a walk."**

**"Can I come with you?"she asked.**

**"Sure,come on."I said holding the door open.She followed me out and we walked around the fields behind our house for a while.Meanwhile, back at Vega's castle,Ryoko,Spawn,and him were all sitting at a table talking.After Vega and Chrono had fused,Chrono had transformed. Instead of being the small creature he was before,Chrono was now a large feathered dragon.His entire body glistened with sleek,black feathers and his strength had increased by twice what it was.As the others sat at the table,Chrono was occupying Damien by letting him chase at the three long feathers on the tip of his tail.**

**"We need to attack them while they're hurt.That way we can get them out of the way."Vega said to the others.**

**"But Vega,if we do that then it won't be like a real fight.We'd just be taking advantage of them."Ryoko complained.**

**"So?It'll finally get them out of the way and then we don't have to worry about them."Vega added.**

**"I agree with Vega.I've had enough of that group."Spawn said sharpening his scythe.**

**"Fine,I guess I'll go too.I do have to finish my fight with Inuyasha."Ryoko agreed finally.**

**"Then it's settled,we'll go after them tonight."Vega said as Spawn got up.**

**"Alright,well I'll be back then.Chrono got a lot stronger and now he's a lot better to train with,later."he said leaving.**

**"Well we'll just wait until then,right Vega?"Ryoko asked.**

**"Yeah,but listen Ryoko.If you don't want to be in this fight you don't have to."**

**"I do.I want to get them out of the way too.I guess it does make more sense to do it this way."**

**"Okay,as long as you want to.Anyway,I'm gonna go see if any other demons want to help us.Be back at dark.Tell Spawn and Chrono to be ready by then."he said walking away.**

**"Okay,bye."Ryoko said as he walked out the door.By then Kagome and I had explored every inch of the fields and even the forest behind them.By the time we got tired it was nearly dark.We didn't want to walk back to the house,so we just layed down on the grass and watched the sunset while we rested.All of a sudden Kagome turned to me.**

**"Hey Inuyasha,have you ever thought about having children?"she asked with a smile on her face.**

**"WHAT!"I asked shocked.**

**"I'm just kidding you know."she smiled even wider.**

**"Don't joke around like that."I said calming down.**

**"What?Did you really want to or something?"she asked curiously.**

**"No,did you?"I asked looking at her.**

**"Well….I've always wanted a kid."she blushed and looked at the ground before I could notice.She started to face me again,but before she could turn all the way around,I pulled her toward me in a passionate kiss.Just as our lips met,the sky lit up in a flash of red.We pulled apart quickly and I heard Cloud's voice yelling "Run!"We quickly ran to our front yard and Cloud came into view.As we got to him,we saw several flaming arrows fly overhead and strike the roof of my house.Cloud saw that and ran back quickly.**

**"Why are you going in there!"I asked.**

**"Your sisters are still in there!"he said kicking in the door.**

**He ran inside and we both saw a large ember from the roof fall on the middle of his back.I thought he could have avoided it and I saw why when I looked closer.I saw both Marlene and Tsunami underneath him.He was already angry from the ember that was still burning into his back.Then I turned when I heard Tifa scream and saw that she had been hit in the shoulder by a flaming arrow.It hit her so hard that she spiraled into the air and crashed into a tree a few feet from the house.I soon realized Cloud had heard it too when I saw lightning bolts flying from his body.His wings lifted the ember off his back and energy surrounded him.He didn't grab my sisters,but his energy blew them out the door.It made them roll a far distance away from the house and his energy blew our house apart.The pieces flew too far to hit any of us,but the shockwave blew Kagome and me backwards.She rolled behind me and I landed on top of her.I would have moved,but the pain in my stomach wouldn't let me.She sat up and I started to fall backwards,but she held me up.She asked if I was okay and I said yes as I looked at Cloud.He quickly pulled the arrow out of Tifa so it wouldn't hurt as much,then he sat her up against the tree.Just as he sat her down,I finally noticed who had been firing the arrows at us.There was a group of archers standing at the edge of the flames and an entire army of demons was heading toward us.Cloud drew his sword quickly and blocked the arrows that the archers fired as the army charged at him.He ran at the archers,deflecting their arrows as he went,and slashed at the first ones he got to.He kept going and struck one archer after another until there was only one left.Before Cloud could reach him the archer fired an arrow that he had pulled back all the way,and it flew toward Cloud.Just as it got to him,Cloud grabbed the middle of the arrow that wasn't flaming and spun around,still carrying the speed of the arrow.He turned all the way around and hurled it back at the archer.The flaming head of the arrow struck the archer in the head and he fell to the ground.At that time,the army was right in front of Cloud.He threw down his sword and told Tifa not to move.He ran at all the people in the front of the group and punched as he went.The demons fell one after the other and he kept attacking.He soon got tired of just punching and started attacking in other ways.He grabbed one demon and threw him at the rest,causing a number of them to fall.He threw some into the tree or kicked them at their allies.Every now and then one unlucky demon would hit him and get punched square in the nose.He soon killed most of the army and was getting tired even in his transformed state.He had already managed to kill over two million of the demons.He finished off the rest of them shortly and thought it was over when he noticed Vega, Ryoko,and Spawn standing in an open area.They had been watching him the whole time and he knew they weren't going to leave until one of us was dead.I saw that and tried to stand up,disregarding the pain that had re-awakened in my stomach.I drew my sword,which was almost too heavy to carry now,and walked over to Cloud.He gave a slightly shocked expression and quickly turned back to our enemies with a determined look.I'd never seen him this serious before.He picked up his sword and I followed him as he walked toward the clearing.We got there as they drew their weapons.**

**"Too bad.You just got a new house built and now it's gone."Vega said with a smirk.**

**"Maybe after we finish you guys off,we'll destroy the other house also."Ryoko said as the slight smirk I had faded.**

**"Shut up Ryoko!You're not going to live that long anyway!"Cloud said stopping their smiles instantly.**

**"You plan on taking all three of us by yourself Cloud?Because the way I see it,_he_ already got beat by Ryoko alone so he's not going to be much help."Spawn said pointing to me.**

**"Oh yeah Spawn!Well why don't you shut up and find out just how much I can handle for yourself!"I snapped as anger flashed in his eyes.**

**"Fine,I will.No one else take Inuyasha,he's mine alone.Not that it would take more than me to kill him."he smirked.**

**"You just wait and see."I said gripping my sword tightly.**

**Spawn quickly disappeared and appeared behind me.Ryoko ran at me too as Vega fused with Chrono and charged Cloud.I swung my sword, but missed and was struck in the arm by Spawn's scythe.I had noticed that when he swung,he was a lot slower than before.I watched as he ran around me,coming closer and closer each second.Just before he could attack,I found the Wind Scar and sliced through it.The second it ripped through the energy and created the attack,I threw the sword away and transformed.Spawn was hit by the Wind Scar and as he fell I slashed away with my claws.I struck him over and over,tearing away flesh and knocking his scythe yards away.I continued until I felt a hard blow to my left shoulder.I turned and saw that Ryoko had kicked me and was swinging down her whip.I jumped backwards and fell to the ground instantly.The hole Ryoko had given me in our previous fight had been partially healed over,but when I jumped it had re-opened the wound even more.When I fell I saw Spawn get his scythe and charge at me.He swung it and cut deep into my arm as Ryoko swung her whip again and again.I blocked what I could with my claws,but couldn't handle both of them.I focused a large amount of energy into one attack.**

**"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"**

**The attack struck Ryoko's face and sent her crashing into the ground,but I only managed to hit Spawn's scythe.The power of the attack knocked Spawn to the ground,but he still got up.He would have attacked me,but didn't get the chance.After seeing what I had done to Ryoko,Vega grew infuriated and had knocked Cloud into the air.He didn't bother to wait for him to come down,but headed for me instead. He started to swing his sword down at me,but Cloud flew down and drop-kicked him out of the way.He went flying and I thanked Cloud as he chased after Vega.After he crashed into the ground,Vega got up and started to freeze time.Just before he did,Cloud swung his sword as hard as he could in front of Vega.Then time froze and Vega pushed the button on his sword.It started spinning and was about to launch his Time Calibur attack when Cloud's sword struck it.He had so much strength in his transformed state that when Cloud swung,his sword moved so fast Vega wasn't able to freeze it.The blades collided and Vega's Time Calibur,which had been intended for me,veered off course and flew into the night sky.Time unfroze and I ducked right under Spawn's scythe. Just as I ducked,Ryoko's poison claws slashed at my side and caused my stomach to bleed intensly.Before I could counter,Spawn slammed his fist into my back and sent me to the ground.I tried rolling,but Ryoko swung her whip in the area I was going to roll.Then Spawn stomped his foot hard in the middle of my stomach.Blood flew out of the hole that was now entirely open,and my vision went blurry again.I knew if I kept fighting like this I was going to die.I slashed at both of them with my claws to make them back away and jumped to my feet.I tried to make one them follow me so I could attack that person alone.I was stopped as Ryoko wrapped her whip around me and threw me to the ground.She crouched down next to me as Spawn charged up his attack.**

**"Maybe we'll go after Kagome when we're finished with you."she said menacingly.**

**"WHAT!"I grabbed her wrist and twisted it,causing her to let go of her whip.**

**When she let go I jumped up and kicked her into the air just as Spawn attacked.He struck Ryoko with his claws and she fell to the ground bleeding terribly.I ran at Spawn and stabbed him as hard as I could with my own claws.I tore a large chunk out of his side and kicked him over by Ryoko.At that same time,Cloud was losing the advantage over Vega.After fighting all those demons,his body was beginning to feel the fatigue.Each time he swung it was a little slower and weaker,but he still swung with enough force to hurt Vega badly.As soon as I took care of the two of them,I ran over to Cloud's fight and punched Vega just before he could slash Cloud.He flew into a nearby tree and ran back at us.Cloud charged at him and their blades collided,sending sparks into a nearby tree.The leaves caught on fire and the tree was soon engulfed in flames.I watched them fighting as it burned for several minutes when Vega flew into it and broke the base of the tree.It started to fall and I saw it was going to land on my sisters and Kagome.I saw Cloud move for it,but he continued attacking when he saw me run toward the girls.I got to them just in time and slashed the tree with my claws.It broke in the middle and fell harmlessly on both sides of us.They thanked me and tried to get me to rest,but I ran back toward the fight.Just when I started to attack Vega again,Spawn and Ryoko had gotten back up and attacked me.Ryoko swung her whip and lashed at my legs while Spawn tried hitting me with his scythe.I realized I couldn't fight them again when Spawn struck me before I could move.They attacked me over and over until Cloud came to my rescue.He slammed his sword into Spawn's chest and split Ryoko's whip in two.Just as he turned around,Vega punched him and almost knocked him into the flames.Thanks to his wings,Cloud regained control in mid-air and flew back into the fight.He punched Spawn to the ground and I kicked Ryoko as Vega swung his sword at me.Cloud blocked it with his sword and they continued their fight again.After half an hour,Cloud and I were both tired and couldn't fight much longer. Every time Ryoko attacked I could dodge hers,but Spawn was too fast for me now.He sliced my chest and arms repeatedly until Cloud stopped him.I repayed the favor by tripping Vega before he could get to Cloud.He fell face-first into the dirt and got up angrily.He swung his sword at me and I saw that Cloud was too far away to block it.I didn't have the strength to block the attack anymore and didn't have time to dodge.I was amazed when I saw the Tatsaiga move in front of me and block the attack.Even though it blocked the attack,when Vega struck my sword it slammed into me and knocked me to the ground.I wondered how the sword had stopped the attack and when I looked I saw Tsunami was holding it.I thanked her quickly and got to my feet.She stood up behind me and I couldn't convince her to leave.I also realized my training with her had payed off because she was holding the sword easily.I tried to explain to her quickly how to use the Wind Scar and started to distract Ryoko.I was amazed when I saw my sister slice through the crease of energy and create the attack.I tripped Ryoko off her feet and quickly jumped out of the way.She couldn't dodge and the attack struck her full-force.She fell to the ground and didn't move as Vega saw her.He immediately swung at Cloud so hard he flew over the wall of flames and into a tree in the forest behind them.Vega ran at my sister and charged up his strength as he ran.He swung down his sword just as I jumped and rammed Tsunami out of the way.His blade struck me deep in the chest and I fell to the ground,transforming back to my normal form.I wasn't able to move at all now and everyone thought I was dead.Even when he came back,Cloud thought I was dead because he couldn't feel any of my strength and I was breathing so lightly he couldn't tell I actually _was_ breathing.My sister grabbed me and ran back to the other girls.She set me down and they all gasped in fear.Even Tifa,who Kagome had helped heal,was worried about me now.Marlene immediately turned to Tsunami and asked why she let that happen to me.Tsunami's face grew sad and she stared at me.Tifa explained that it wasn't her fault while Kagome was too afraid to form words.Marlene crouched down beside me and began crying because she couldn't tell I was breathing.Tsunami collapsed to her knees and started crying too because she thought it was her fault.Tifa tried to comfort Kagome but was immediately shoved away.Tifa started trying to tell Kagome she had only been trying to help,but Kagome didn't hear a word.She stood up and walked toward the area where Cloud was fighting the others.She held her bow and arrows as she walked into the center of the area.She slid an arrow on her bow and pulled the string back farther than I had ever helped her pull it before.**

**"VEGA!"he turned instantly and Cloud continued fighting Spawn.**

**"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!"she yelled as tears welled up in her eyes.**

**"For what?Oh,you mean killing that half-breed boyfriend of yours? It's his fault he was too weak to stand up to the attack."he said with a sinister grin.**

**"I'M GLAD YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY!I HOPE IT'S JUST AS FUNNY FOR YOU WHEN YOU'RE DEAD!"she yelled as a single tear fell from her cheek and onto the arrow.**

**At that moment,all the dorment anger and energy that Kagome had contained inside of her all her life was released into her arrow.It glowed white as she released it from the bow and it flew at Vega.It was completely surrounded in Kagome's energy and was easily twice as strong as any attack Cloud and I could make combined.Vega didn't even get the chance to freeze time before it struck him.The arrow ripped all the way through his stomach and kept going.Cloud saw it and immediately flew out of the way.It missed Spawn,but the energy surrounding it blew him twice the distance Cloud had flown when Vega attacked him.It finally started to slow down,but struck Ryoko in the arm just as she was getting up.It threw her into the air and spun her around quickly until she crashed into a tree.She broke through the tree and fell to the ground.Spawn was nowhere to be found,Ryoko was unconcious and Vega was barely even alive now.Any second he knew he would defuse with Chrono and be vulnerable.He also knew if that happened and he got hit with anything even halfway strong he could die.So he grabbed Ryoko and headed into the woods to look for Spawn so he could take them both back to the castle.As soon as she saw they were gone,Kagome ran back to the girls and kneeled down next to me. She looked at me and tears fell on the chest of my shirt as she began crying.Tsunami held her comfortingly as she cried too.The only one not crying in the area was Cloud,who was comforting Tifa and swearing in his mind at Vega.Marlene was crying harder than everyone except Kagome.First she lost her younger sister and now she lost her brother.Kagome stopped crying as hard when she remembered the promise that she and I had made to always take care of Marlene.She walked over and picked her up,rocking her softly back and forth. Marlene's crying slowed down and she told Kagome she could put her down.Kagome set her down and tried to hold in tears.Just then our parents came back from wherever they had went that morning and were shocked to find the place in flames.My dad transformed and put the flames out quickly,then ran to meet up with the others.When our parents found us,they all found out what happened to me.Kagome's mother held her and told her it was okay to cry.She stopped fighting the tears and let them run down her cheeks.My mother also started crying as my dad comforted her.Kagome's dad comforted his daughter too and swore in his mind just like Cloud at Vega.After a few more minutes of crying,Kagome finally pulled out of her parents' arms and kneeled next to me again.She held an ear to my chest to make sure that I was dead and thought she faintly heard a heartbeat.It was very quiet and very slow,but she kept hearing it.She told the others and then began crying even harder because she knew I was alive.Tsunami ran into Kagome's house and got some wet towels to help clean my cuts.After about ten more minutes,I opened my eyes and all the girls and parents let out sighs of relief.Except for Kagome,who was too overjoyed to do anything but cry.I coughed and immediately winced from the pain,but they knew I was alive.Kagome helped me sit up and I looked at her as tears rolled down her cheeks.I lifted my arm and wiped off the tears with my sleeve.**

**"It's good to see your face Kagome.For a minute I thought I'd never get to see it again."I said with a painful smile.She carefully hugged me and I hugged her back the best I could.My mother was overjoyed as well and hugged me too.The same with Marlene.For some reason though,Tsunami didn't do anything and Kagome asked her why.**

**"It's my fault he got that way in the first place."she said sadly.**

**"No it's not.You saved me from Vega the first time.If you hadn't I probably wouldn't be here at all right now.It was my fault.I knocked you out of the way,alright?It's not your fault."I insisted.**

**"Yes it is…."**

**"Tsunami just shut up okay?Don't blame yourself.I'm okay now.So,do I get a hug or not?"I smirked.**

**"Sure."she said hugging me tighter than I would have liked.**

**"So,I guess we have to rebuild our house now."I said looking at what was left of our house.**

**"Yeah,but we can do it."Kagome said looking at me sincerely.**

**"You're right.After surviving that,I don't think there's anything we can't do together,right everyone?"I said as they all agreed happily.**

**"I guess we get to sleep in the other house tonight huh?"I asked Kagome.**

**"Yep."**

**"Now that Batosai and Kauru are gone I get to sleep in the guest room don't I?"I asked disappointedly.**

**"I think we can find somewhere else for you to sleep."Kagome answered with a smile.**

**"Okay.You think you could help me up?"**

**"Sure."she said standing up and grabbing my hands.She pulled me to my feet and let me lean on her.**

**"Sorry I worried you so much."I said when no one else could hear.**

**"It's okay now,I'm really surprised that you could live through all that."she said smiling.**

**"Speaking of surprises,did you mean what you said about wanting a kid?"**

**"Maybe."she said blushing.It was too dark for me to see though.**

**"I know one thing I _do_ want from you."she said with a slight smile.**

**"What's that?"**

**"Two things actually.One,a promise that you'll never scare me like that again."**

**"Okay,I promise."**

**"Two,I want to finish our kiss now that you're back."**

**"I think I can handle that one too."I said kissing her just like before.**

**This time there was no interruption and we finished our kiss.We walked together inside and she helped me up to her room.I laid down on her soft bed and she laid down next to me.**

**"Just to say if we did have a kid,what would you want it to be Inuyasha?"she asked looking at me.**

**"I guess I would want a daughter.I don't want you to have to go through what my mom did raising me.Plus,you've had experience with little girls thanks to Marlene."**

**"Okay,I was just wondering."**

**"Yeah,just to say we did have a daughter,what would we name her?"I asked smiling at her.She had a strange look on her face I had never seen before.**

**"If you like it,we could name her Serina.How does that sound?"**

**"It sounds fine to me."**

**"Great.Well,you need your rest so I'll leave you alone."she started to get up.**

**"Wait,can you stay here?"**

**"I guess,why?"she said surprisingly.**

**"I just want to know that you're safe."**

**"Sure,I'll stay."she laid back down.I was looking at her lying there next to me when she started singing my mom's bedtime song for me.**

**"Where did you learn that?"I asked curiously.**

**"From your sister."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yes,don't you like it?"she asked slightly hurt.**

**"Yeah,I do.I was just wondering how you learned it."**

**"Okay,well just go to sleep now.I'll be here when you wake up."she said continuing the song.I fell asleep quickly and her mom came in.**

**"Is he going to be alright?"she asked watching me sleep.**

**"I'm not sure.I think the pain's too severe for him to realize it right now."**

**"We'll find out when he wakes up."**

**"I hope he's okay.I still have something to tell him.When Vega was hit by my arrow,he dropped the shards of the jewel they were carrying."**

**"Really?How many do you have now?"**

**"It looks like there's only one or two shards of the jewel still missing."she held up the jewel which was complete except for a tiny section that was still missing.**

**"So,what were you guys talking about before I came in?"her mom asked with a smile.**

**"Just trying to decide on a name for our future daughter."she said like it wasn't any big deal.When she saw the happy look her mom gave,she couldn't keep a straight face anymore.She laughed quietly while her mom motioned for her to walk out of the room.She told her that she had promised me she would stay and her mother agreed to talk to her later. Soon after she left,Tsunami walked in and sat in a chair next to the bed.**

**"Is he going to be alright?"Tsunami asked hopefully.**

**"I'm not sure.Right now I don't think he even realizes the pain."**

**"I really hope he's okay.This is all my fault.If I hadn't attacked Ryoko like that,then…."**

**"Stop saying that.It wasn't your fault.He'll be fine in less than a week, so just take care of him for now.Speaking of which,go get me a warm towel and the medicine.Don't forget the bandages."**

**"Okay."she left and returned minutes later with the stuff.**

**Kagome took the towel and started cleaning the wounds I had.She shuddered when she got to my stomach.Thanks to Spawn,what _had _been healed was completely torn apart and was still bleeding.Kagome hadn't realized that before and immediately poured some kind of medicine on it to slow down the bleeding.She cleaned the wounds on my arms,back, head,and chest,then she got to my legs.She cut off the legs of my pants so she could reach the wounds easier.There were several deep gashes where Ryoko had struck me with her whip and even deeper ones where Spawn had sliced me.She poured peroxide on them and let it remove the infection.After it was done she wrapped the wounds in bandages and covered me with a blanket.For the rest of the night I slept,but woke up the next morning.The second I tried moving I realized how bad of shape I was in.I winced from the pain and laid back down.I saw that Kagome was still beside me,sound asleep.My sister had fallen asleep in the chair and Marlene was curled up asleep in her lap.Kagome must have felt me move,because she yawned and sat up.When she looked at me,she saw I was awake and asked if I felt better.I told her I couldn't move and she gave a serious look.**

**"Do you mean you can't move at all,or it just hurts too bad?"she asked worriedly.**

**"It hurts too much."**

**"Okay,that scared me for a second.I'm glad that you can feel it now.That means you should be fine in under a week."**

**"What about Cloud,how is he?"**

**"He's in bed too,but he's not in near as bad of shape as you.My mom's taking care of him right now,because Tifa's still in bed too after being hit by that fire arrow.She should be up today though."**

**"I'm glad everyone's okay."I sighed.**

**"It's all thanks to you and Cloud."**

**"You guys helped too.Tsunami blocked Vega's attack at me.Marlene's too little,but she would have.I didn't see what you did,but I was too busy fighting."**

**"I didn't really do anything."Kagome said looking at the foor.**

**"You better take that lie back right now."Tsunami demanded as she woke up.**

**"What?I _didn't_ do anything."**

**"If it hadn't been for you,we probably wouldn't be here right now.Cloud wouldn't have been able to handle all three of them by himself.You chased them off."**

**"No I didn't."Kagome said motioning for her to be quiet.**

**"He has a right to know what happened just as much as anyone.When you thought he was dead,you were too mad to even talk.You walked over to Vega and yelled at him,then you fired that arrow.It nearly killed all three of them.I've never seen you that mad or use an attack that strong."**

**"You really did that?All over me?"I asked astounded.**

**"Yes,I did."she answered regretfully.**

**"Why didn't you tell me?"**

**"I thought you'd laugh at me for thinking you were dead."**

**"_You_ thought I was dead?_I_ thought I was dead!I was sure I was going to die right there,but here I am.You really did save the others.Thank you Kagome.I promise there will only be one more fight with them,but even it won't be for a long time."**

**"Why does it have to come anyway?"**

**"We have to finish them off.Otherwise they won't leave us alone until we're dead.And I won't allow that to happen to either of you."**

**"Thanks."Kagome said.**

**"Anyway,is there anything I can get you?"Tsunami asked standing.**

**"Yeah,could you tell mom I'm awake?"**

**"Sure,here Kagome."she said handing her Marlene who was asleep.**

**"Be right back."she left and came back with my mom following.She saw I was awake and instantly hugged me.**

**"I'm glad to see you awake."**

**"Sorry I scared ya' there mom."I apologized.**

**"It's okay now."**

**"By the way,are you mad at me?"**

**"For what?"**

**"For not saving our sisters when the house caught on fire."**

**"No,of course not.You were hurt.She told me that Cloud saved them."I looked at Tsunami over her shoulder.She made a motion that told me to just go along with it.**

**"Alright,as long as you're not mad."**

**"I'm not,but how bad are the wounds under those bandages Kagome?"she asked looking me over.**

**"You don't want to know."she said so only my mom could heard.**

**"Is he really _that_ bad?"**

"Right now,yes.He'll live through though."

**"Good,take care of him Kagome."she said smiling.**

**"I will."**

**"Kagome,have you ever thought about getting married?"**

**"What!"she asked shocked.**

**"I'm serious.You would make a great wife for Inuyasha."my mom explained.**

**"Um….I never really thought about it before.I guess though."**

**"Okay,I was just wondering."**

**"Well I think Inuyasha needs some more rest if he's going to get better,so…."Kagome raised her voice back where we could hear.**

**"I know,you want me to leave."my mom sighed playfully.**

**"Thanks."Kagome smiled.**

**"Come on Tsunami,get Marlene too."my mom said as they all left.**

**"Try to go back to sleep now,okay?"Kagome said.**

**"Sure,but only if you do something."**

**"What's that?"**

**"Sing that song again."**

**"Okay."she said as she started singing.I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.This time I didn't wake up for two days,but when I did she was still lying beside me.I watched her sleeping and I realized right then just how hard me fighting all the time was on her.As she slept,I touched her cheek softly and kissed her.I also noticed that her mom was watching and quickly pretended to be sleepwalking.She sat next to me and told me to stop.**

**"It's no use,I knew you were awake."**

**"No,you didn't."I said confidently.**

**"Yes I did,but I think it was still sweet."she smiled as I paused and looked away.**

**"I'm sorry."**

**"About what?"**

**"I really should have asked your permission before I slept in the same room with her."I said turning back to her.**

**"Yeah,you should have,but it doesn't matter.You're a pretty good boy once you get around your temper."**

**"Hey,I've been workin' on it."I said defensively.**

**"I know,but anyway I'll leave you alone now,bye."**

**"Bye."I said as she walked out.I turned over and went back to sleep.The next time I woke up,I was shaken awake by Kagome.**

**"Inuyasha,you have a guest."**

**"What?Who?"I asked sleepily.**

**"Sit up,you'll see."**

**"But I don't want to."I argued tiredly.**

**"Come on Inuyasha,this person really wants to see you."**

**"Fine."I said sitting up painfully.**

**"There.Who is it?"I asked curiously.**

**"It's just me."I heard a female voice say as Sukari walked in.**

**"Oh,hi."I smiled quickly.**

**"Hi."she said kissing me on the cheek.**

**"Are you feeling any better?"she asked.**

**"Kind of."**

**"I'm glad that you didn't die in that fight.I can't stand to see you hurt like this.Hold still,I'm gonna try something I learned from a healing demon.Okay?"**

**"Sure,why not?"I said lying back down.**

**"Okay,now relax and hold still."she placed her hands on the wound in my stomach and I felt it healing over.Soon it was completely invisible. She took her hands off and lightly punched my stomach.**

**"Did that hurt?"she asked.**

**"No."I answered in amazement.**

**"Then it worked.That wound should be completely gone.See for yourself."I lifted up my shirt and unwrapped the bandages.Sure enough,it was completely gone.I wasn't thinking and started to jump out of bed.**

**"Wait Inuyasha!Don't forget about your…."Kagome started.**

**"AAAAAAHH!"I collapsed back on the bed quickly and didn't move again.**

**"Legs.They're still badly torn and bruised from Ryoko's whip."she finished.**

**"Okay,I'm just gonna stay right here."I said hapiily staying still.**

**"Wait,I can help."Sukari offered smiling.**

**"Okay,try it."Kagome said.**

**"Alright,remember Inuyasha.Relax and hold still."she placed a hand on each of my legs and I could feel them healing too.When she was finished I unwrapped the bandages and made sure it didn't hurt before jumping out of the bed.**

**"Thank you Sukari!"I said hugging her happily.**

**"You're welcome."she laughed as I let go.**

**"Thank you too Kagome!"I hugged her too and spun her around in the air.**

**"YES!I can move again!HAHA!"I started running around the room.The girls were watching me and soon started laughing at my sudden change in mood.**

**"Oh yeah,Inuyasha.There's one more part to the healing process to make it permanent."Sukari said as I skidded to a stop.**

**"What's that?"I asked facing her.**

**"This."she embraced me in a deep kiss as Kagome stood there in shock.As soon as we pulled apart Sukari left and I turned to Kagome.**

**"I only did that to humor her.Besides,you're a much better kisser anyway."I smiled.**

**"I'm better than her at a lot of things."she said turning away.**

**"I know,but that was the only one I was talking about right now. Anyway,I'm sorry I kissed her.I wasn't anything big."**

**"No,it wasn't anything big,all you did was…."she kissed me the exact same way Sukari had and when she pulled apart she smiled widely.**

**"You know,you sure didn't blush like that when _she_ kissed you."Kagome stated happily.**

**"I'm not turning red,it's just hot in here."I tried to cover it up.**

**"It is for you."she said smiling again.**

**"Okay,okay.What do you want to do now?"I asked still with a slight blush.**

**"Since you're feeling better,do you think we could go to school?It's still early enough for you to run us there." **

**"Sure,if you want to.I'll go change."I ran into his room and borrowed some of Cloud's school clothes,then ran back into her room where she busted out laughing.**

**"What's so funny?"**

**"Unless you want the entire school to laugh at you,I suggest you take a look in a mirror."she said pointing to the one against her wall.**

**I looked and saw that I had put my undershirt on the outside,my pants were inside out,and I had a pair of socks on my ears.I fixed everything quickly and we headed out the door.I carried Kagome's bag on my back so it was easier on her and carried her in my arms.We got there and ran through the classroom door just as the bell rang.Mrs.Yunara checked us off on the roll slip and we sat down quickly.Kagome and I laughed all the way back to our seats.When I was running toward the school,I had slipped in a puddle and now my hair was soaked.She told me my head looked like a mop all messed up like that.I thanked her sarcastically and shook all the water off my clothes and onto her.She angrily picked up a textbook and I immediately crouched down in my seat.I whispered sorry to her and listened to what the teacher said.Every now and then I would look at the guys sitting in front of me to make sure they weren't making jokes about me.They weren't at the moment,so I stopped watching and concentrated on the lesson.We had a test next week and I wanting to make Kagome's mom happy and pass it.As soon as that class was over,Kagome waited for her friends outside of their class.As soon as Eri saw me,she hugged me tightly and I almost wanted to scream out loud.I still wasn't fully healed on my chest because I had forgotten to ask Sukari to heal that,and Eri had just pulled the cut open.Kagome quickly said we had to go and ran with me outside the school.Where no one could see,she opened my shirt and looked at the cut.It had been torn open again,but it wasn't bleeding terribly.She wrapped it with bandages from her bag and told me not to do anything that required a lot of moving around for that day.I agreed easily and we walked back toward our next class.We got threw it and the next few,then it was lunchtime. We went to the cafeteria and I walked toward the lunch line,but Kagome stopped me.**

**"You don't have to eat that,I thought you might like something I made while you heal instead of that horrible food,so I brought you a lunch of your own.There's one for you and me.Yours is beef-flavored Ramen and mine is chicken flavor.Eat up."she said handing me a container.**

**It was somehow still warm.I asked her how and she said that the science lab microwave works really good for that.All her friends saw that she had brought me a lunch and thought it was cute,but I was too preoccupied with eating.My first meal in over two full days.I was starving and to top it off,this was my favorite kind of food.In mere seconds the container was empty and I sat there now full.Eri and the others smiled at me while Kagome ate her lunch and they began asking me questions.I quickly said I was thirsty and walked toward the soda machine.I bought a Pepsi and sat back down,drinking so I wouldn't have to answer their questions.Finally,I got tired of listening to them talk and started answering them.They asked me why we had been gone from school so long and why Kagome and I left after Eri hugged me and when we were going to have our next party.We just told them soon and dropped the topic.Shortly after that lunch was over and we went to our last few classes.Everything was fine until I went to gym.Tidus,who was a very good friend of mine now,challenged me in front of the whole gym class,boys and girls,to a basketball game.I didn't want to play,but they wouldn't understand why,so I said yes.He got the ball and we played a very quick game,that ended up with me winning,twenty-four to thirteen. Everyone started taunting Tidus and he immediately went to his locker and got out a ball I had never seen before.It was blue but had several kind of lumps on it,that I guessed made it bounce better or something.**

**"Let's play something more my style."he said spinning it on his finger.**

**"Alright,how do you play?"**

**"First we need water."he said as everyone,even Kagome,immediately ran out.**

**"I can handle that."I said running into the bathroom.I slashed the water pipes and water began flowing everywhere.Tidus locked both gym doors and handed me a pill.**

**"For this kind of water,you have to take this to be able to breathe."he said swallowing his.**

**I did the same.Soon the whole gym was filled with water and we swam around.I also realized the pill let you speak underwater too because he was telling me how to play.He said it was a game called Blitzball. Mainly,it was an underwater version of soccer.You had to get the ball to the opponent's goal.Normally there were five people on a team,but we were going one on one.He swam around and I realized he was a very good swimmer.We began playing and as I swam the ball toward his goal,I kicked it really hard.Tidus was standing in front of his goal and saw me shoot.Just as it got to the goal,he swam in a backflip and kicked the ball so hard it flew over my head into my goal.When I got the ball back,I pretended like I was kicking it one way and quickly kicked it a different way.He noticed the trick just in time to turn back toward it and get smacked in the face.He grabbed the ball and he kicked it at me.I blocked with my arm and it bounced back,then he punched it back at me.I blocked again,but as it flew back at him,he swam high above it and started spinning.He must have spun around over fifty times before he came back down,but when he did he carried the momentum of the spins and connected the ball with a powerful kick that sent it flying right into my chest.He saw the water turn red around me and knew something wasn't right.He grabbed the ball and kicked it at the front gym door, letting the water drain.I slowly sank to the floor holding my chest.When the water drained,he ran over to me and tried to help me up.I told him I'd be fine and had rested just long enough to feel better when the principal came walking across the wet gym floor.He stomped over to us and glared angrily at Tidus and I.**

**"I would have expected better of you Tidus.An honor student _and_ the best athlete we have.That's the fourth time this year this has happened thanks to you.I won't tolerate it anymore.You're suspended for two weeks….and you!"he said turning on me.**

**"You're the new half-demon that was just transferred here aren't you?I knew that was a bad idea from the start.Letting half-breeds and freaks like you into this school to cause trouble like this.You're officially banned from this school!"**

**"Hey!He's new here!He didn't know it was against the rules!"Tidus complained as Kagome,unknown to either of us,listened from around the corner of the wall.**

**"His girlfriend did though!I don't get what she sees in an outcast like him!"he said as I clenched my fists.If I was going to get banned,I would have more than one reason.**

**"Hey,just shut up okay!I'll tell you what!If you suspend him from this school for more than two weeks,I'll leave too!Try winning any sport tournaments without me this year!"Tidus said walking toward the door.**

**"Fine,he's suspended for two weeks,just like you.Deal?"the principal agreed regretfully.**

**"Yeah,now leave us alone."Tidus said as I followed him out the door. We got outside and I immediately punched the wall,creating a large crack in the brick.**

**"HOW DARE HE CALL ME THAT!"I snarled through gritted teeth.**

**"Calm down,you'll hurt yourself again."Tidus said as I explained to him why that had happened during the game.**

**"Oh,sorry I kicked it at you like that.If I woulda' known…."**

**"It's alright.I'm just worried about what Kagome'll say when she finds out I got suspended.I'm even more afraid of what her mom'll say."**

**"It'll be fine.If I can,I'll come over sometime during those weeks."**

**"Okay,well I gotta' go now.See ya'!"I said running around the corner to find Kagome.That had been our last class and now school was over,so we ran toward the house.**

**"Later!"he yelled as I ran out of sight.I got back home and told Kagome what I had done immediately.**

**"You actually got suspended?"she asked to make sure she had heard right.**

**"Yeah,sorry.You're not mad are you?"**

**"No,but I feel sorry for you when you tell my mom."**

**"That's _exactly_ why I'm not gonna tell her."I said smiling widely.**

**"But Inuyasha,that's lying."**

**"I know,but it's better than getting yelled at and doing chores."**

**"Fine,I'll go along with it,but I better not get in trouble."she warned.**

**"You won't.We'll just act like I'm taking you to school every morning, then I'll leave the school and spend the day somewhere."**

**"Okay.I guess it'll work."**

**"Starting tomorrow,but right now I need you to bandage my chest again."she quickly remembered I was hurt and started putting medicine on the wound.She bandaged it up as I relaxed back on her bed.When she was finished she told me to get some sleep and I did.She woke me up the next morning and I took her to school,then stayed at the park until school was out.We came home that day and Kagome's mom talked about how proud she was to have a daughter and her boyfriend that went to school,made good grades,and didn't get in trouble.Each time she said that I felt worse for lying to her.Still,we continued the pattern until one day,about the sixth day of the first week I was suspended,Tidus came to my house and knocked on the door.Kagome's mom answered and he asked if he could see me.**

**"I'm sorry,he went to school.He should be out in a couple hours."**

**"He shouldn't be at school,me and him got suspended."he said without thinking.**

**"Oh really?I'll be sure to tell him you came by then."she said with a convincing smile.**

**"Okay."he said walking off.A couple hours passed and I met Kagome again outside the school.We walked home and her mom asked us both to come in the living room.We sat down and knew something was up.**

**"Okay,before I say something is there anything either of you want to tell me?"she asked crossing her arms.We both instantly looked away.**

**"Not really,can't think of anything."I said still looking around the room.**

**"How about you Kagome?"she asked with a suspicious look.**

**"No.I can't think of anything."she regretfully answered.**

**"Alright,maybe I can refresh your memory by saying this.Inuyasha, you are banned from seeing Kagome until I tell you otherwise and Kagome,you're grounded until further notice."**

**"What!"we both asked shocked.**

**"You heard me.Now Kagome go to your room."she said as Kagome walked up the stairs to her room with tears in her eyes.**

**"Honestly,I would have expected better of you Inuyasha.After all the time you've been here,don't you feel that you can tell me the truth?"her mom asked as I looked at her.**

**"I thought you'd get mad and I didn't want to disappoint you.Lately you've been saying how proud of me you were,and well….I was starting to like it."I admitted embarrassingly.**

**"If you would have just been honest with me from the start,I would've understood."she said disappointedly.**

**"I know,but…."I started.**

**"Now I'm not even sure you'll be able to marry Kagome someday.If you would lie to her like this then…."**

**"Hey!Think anything else you want about me,but I would be a good husband to Kagome.I just told you the only reason I lied to you in the first place."I didn't even hear myself talking.**

**"Then prove to me that you can."**

**"How do I do that?"**

**"You ace that test when you go back to school,and you stay here with me and take care of Marlene while you're suspended.I'll be the judge of wether or not you can marry my daughter."**

**"Fine."I said lying down on the couch.**

**I saw her walk up to Kagome's room just before I went to sleep.The next week was the absolute most boring time of my life.I had to stay in the house all day and do whatever my sister wanted the entire time. Kagome wasn't allowed to help me,and I was really starting to hate not being able to talk to her.My torture ended just in time for another one to begin.Just as soon as my suspension was over,Kagome's mom hadn't decided I could marry her if I wanted.She let me and Kagome get back together,and the next morning we went back to school.When we got there Mrs.Yunara said I had to take the test the next day and I almost fell over.There was no way I could learn all that stuff in one day!I still sat down and got through the full day,making sure to punch Tidus a few times for getting me caught.He apologized and then we went home. From the time I went into the door until three in the morning,I studied for the test.The only reason I stopped then was because Kagome's mom made me.I woke up the next morning and walked Kagome to school, having her quiz me on the way there.I was amazed when I got all the answers right.It made me feel better,but I was still dreading the real test.I got to the classroom and sat down,looking over my notes one last time.Then the bell rang and Mrs.Yunara gave me the test.It took me the whole class period to finish,because I wanted to make sure I had gotten all the answers right.I turned it in when the bell rang and came by at the end of the day to see how I had done.She had a solemn expression when I came in and I heard Kagome sigh behind me.Just as she did that Mrs.Yunara smiled and started laughing.She showed me the paper and I saw gladly that it had a large 100 stamped in red ink on the top of the paper.Kagome immediately hugged my neck as I lifted her up.**

**"Bye Mrs.Yunara!"I said running out the door.I ran as fast as I could home and nearly busted down the door trying to get in.Kagome's mom came in worriedly and asked what had happened.**

**"He aced it mom!He made a perfect 100!"Kagome said hugging me again.**

**"And it was all just for me!"she said kissing me happily.**

**"I'm glad to here that.You really didn't have to take that test Inuyasha.I just wanted to see if you cared about Kagome enough to devote yourself to school,and you sure did apparently.So,I'll call you when dinner's ready."she said walking into the kitchen.**

**I felt like my head was about to blow up for a moment,but I finally ignored it and walked with Kagome up to her room.We laid on the bed happily hitting each other with pillows and wondering what we were going to do next.Two months passed with us living like that,then summer vacation came and we finally rebuilt our house.It was exactly like it had been besides a few things Kagome and I added.We made her room bigger and mine smaller into kind of another guest room.We built a high marble wall around the pool so our ball wouldn't fly over it when we played volleyball.We also added a game room,that we filled with a large,plasma-screen TV,a huge surround sound stereo system,a DVD player,a large pool table,and every game system we could find for Marlene.The biggest part of all was that we added a second story where we made rooms for Marlene,Tsunami,and everyone else whenever they stayed over.The part that I liked most was one of my ideas.I had seen a waterbed at a store one time,and it felt really good to sleep on,so we got one.The only problem was Kagome got it,but that didn't matter too much.We all got brand new clothes and built a huge sliding door that covered our pool when it rained.All you did was press a button and it slid up over the marble wall.Kagome and I liked this house a lot better and spent most of our time there.Every now and then we would go see her friends and Sukari would come over,but mainly we stayed home and relaxed for a change.To make sure we stayed in fighting shape,three days every week,we would all go out and train together.Cloud and I had oftened trained by ourselves at night.During those two months,Cloud had learned a new attack that he called Final Hope.He had to transform in order to use it because it took so power.To do it he focused a large amount of energy into his sword and swung so hard it moved as fast as Vega when he froze time.Now we were ready for them anytime they decided to fight us.Kagome had also been trying to find out how she did that attack before and couldn't do it again.All the others kept their same attacks,but got a lot stronger.I was close to learning a new attack,but I still couldn't do it right.I needed a better attack than the Wind Scar now that Vega had found out how to fuse with Chrono.To use the attack I was trying to master,I focused energy into my sword until the entire blade turned red.I planned to swing it at Vega,hurling the energy in the sword at him,but I still didn't have enough energy to swing.To turn the blade red,it took the full amount of energy I had now.Each time I tried, the result was the same and I had to rest.I tried to think of something, but never could.One day I was training with Cloud,and I had a sudden idea.I held my sword in the currents of his energy,like if I was slicing through the Wind Scar,but I wasn't swinging.I held it there,trying to think of a way to absorb his energy.I focused my energy into the blade once more and turned it crimson red.I was about to give up when I realized that his energy had shifted.It was moving toward the sword!I guessed when I changed it to the new blade,it obtains the ability to gather energy.I jumped into the air and lifted the sword behind my head.I gathered all the energy I could in that instant and brought the sword down with every ounce of strength I had.I saw a wave of concentrated energy fly from the blade straight at Cloud.It struck him and blew him to the ground.I saw he had blocked it with his sword and there was a dent in the blade.It was small,but Cloud's sword was made of the hardest metal known to anyone.I landed and collapsed again,but this time with a victorious smile on my face.The blade turned back to normal,and I sheathed it.Cloud immediately punched me on the head.**

**"Look what you did to my sword!"he complained histerically.**

**"I know,why do you think I'm so happy?"**

**"FIX IT!"he demanded.**

**"Just take it to Yugo,he'll fix it."I stated obviously.**

**"Alright."he instantly ran off.I went inside and rested for a little while,then went back out to try the attack again.This time I gathered Kagome's energy and swung it at the trees behind the house.I blew a hole in them and it seemed to trail on forever.I jumped up and saw that it had stopped breaking the trees about a thousand yards away.**

**"I'm startin' to get the hang of this."I said walking back inside with Kagome.Cloud soon came back with his sword fixed.**

**We rested for the rest of the day and played around at night.We continued training the next day and I realized the more I used the attack,the more energy I could gather and the stronger I was after using the attack.After another week,I could use the attack easily and had decided to call it the Dragon Twister.I practiced day after day trying to be able to hold my sword after I transformed,but it didn't work for a long time.After another three days I got it down and could hold the Tatsaiga and use the attack even in my transformed state.Now the only way I could transform back to normal was when I chose to.I went to sleep that night,happy that I had mastered that attack.The next morning,Kagome and I were lying alone on her bed with the others upstairs when we heard the doorbell ring.It was Sukari.She came in and we sat down on the couch.She said the last jewel shard had been found and it was in Vega's possesion.I asked her when they found out and she said just that morning.We had a group meeting and discussed wether or not we should attack Vega to get the remaining shard.Tifa argued that we should wait for Batosai and Kauru to return since half a year had finally passed.Cloud and I convinced the others we could handle them on our own now and we headed out.We made Marlene and Sukari stay there and walked toward Vega's castle.It took us four days to get there because we were saving as much energy as possible.Just as we got to the top of the mountain in front of the castle,we made a plan.We would fight them one on one,taking turns for each different fight.All except for the first fight,which we guessed would be Spawn.Tsunami and Tifa would take him on.Then Kagome would take Ryoko.Cloud and I guessed that Vega would probably fuse with Chrono,so that it would be the both of us versus him.We all agreed and finished the walk to the castle.Someone had informed Vega of us coming long before we got there,so they had time to rest and prepare also.The odds were perfectly even.We got to the door and it was unguarded.There was no one there but the people we planned to fight and we were glad for that.We got to the top of the castle and noticed a new room.When we got in the room where they were,they didn't jump us right off the bat,they were calm like us.We asked them what was in that new room and Ryoko said it was her son's room.We rightfully agreed not to fight near that room and walked outside to the front.We asked who was first and,just as we thought,Spawn stepped forward.Tsunami and Tifa stepped forward,which surprised him,but he agreed it was fair since they were both so weak.That made my sister mad and she disappeared quickly.The next moment we saw her,Spawn was dodging her own Iron Reaver.I had taught it to her before because she had asked me.The second he moved,Tifa slammed a fist into his stomach as he kicked her legs out from under her.She fell to the ground and he moved out of the way,causing Tsunami to slam a foot into Tifa's stomach.Spawn laughed and punched my sister in the back.She fell forward,but kicked Spawn in the mouth as she was falling.She rolled out of the way as his scythe split the ground where she had been.Now it would get serious.He attacked each of them over and over,but luckily missed every attack.Thanks to mine and Cloud's training,they had both gotten a lot faster than before.Every time he missed,Spawn got angrier and swung harder.It wasn't until ten minutes had passed that I understood what he was doing.He was wearing them down,and it was working.We watched as they got slower and slower every time they dodged.Finally,Tsunami couldn't jump out of the way in time and Spawn swung down hard.His scythe split open her leg,leaving a terrible gash.She fell to the ground,unable to move now,as Spawn swung down again.I started to run forward,but Cloud held me.He reminded me that if we did anything to help,we would have to fight the whole group at once.I stopped straining and watched.Tifa got up and moved in front of the scythe.She punched at it with her metal gloves,created from the same metal as Cloud's sword,and the blade split even them in half.It kept going and struck her hand.It slashed her knuckles so deep you could see the white of bone.She held her hand painfully and rolled as he swung again.He jumped into the air and charged up for another swing.You could see the energy flowing around his arms as he came down.He lifted the scythe over his head and swung down hard.**

**"SCYTHE OF JUDGEMENT!"the blade sliced through the air so fast it actually turned white from heat.Just before it got to Tifa,another blade flew in front of it and sent the scythe flying out of Spawn's hands. He had to turn his head to avoid the scythe and turned back angrily with a cut on his cheek.We all looked at who had done it and were astounded to see Batosai standing there.**

**"Did ya' miss me?"he asked with a look I had never seen before.Before he left,you could always tell the joy and happiness of his life just by looking at his eyes,but now it was different.It seemed as though you couldn't tell what emotion he felt.His eyes were cold,and you could almost see the intense months of training he had spent in them.**

**"Good to see you."I said for everyone.All of a sudden Kauru appeared next to him.**

**"I told you not to go too fast."she said breathing hard.**

**"Sorry."he said as I saw a glimmer of the old Batosai in his eyes.**

**"It's okay,so are you going to take him on now?"she asked.**

**"Sure,why not?"he said focusing back on the fight.**

**"Fine,do what you want."she said walking over to us.We asked what was up with him and she told us how hard he had trained to be ready for this.**

**"Why is he acting like that?"I asked for everyone as well.**

**"Like what?"**

**"He seems a lot….meaner than before."I said unable to think of a better way to put it.**

**"Oh that.He calls it his manslayer form,it's his transformed state. When he fights,he always turns this way.Ever since his first fight after he found out that I liked Kail more than him.That's all over now though,he's much stronger than Kail.Watch."she said as Batosai walked toward Spawn.He told Tifa to take Tsunami back to us.Then he walked right in front of Spawn and looked up to face him directly.**

**"Your fight is with me now.Whatever they have done doesn't matter.Take it out on me instead.That is,if you can."he said with a taunting smirk.Spawn instantly snapped and punched at him.He dodged easily and slammed the flat side of his sword into Spawn's wrist.He swung so fast it was hard to tell how much force he had used.**

**"You won't be able to use that wrist for some time,I suggest you surrender."**

**"You wish."Spawn said swinging his scythe at him.He ducked and did the same to his opposite wrist.Spawn immediately grabbed his wrist with his other limp hand and twisted it,knowing exactly that Batosai had only knocked a few nerves out of place.**

**"You're smarter than you look."Batosai said seeing his fixed wrist.**

**Spawn instantly disappeared and attacked him from behind.Batosai turned and slammed the flat edge of the sword into his stomach.Spawn ignored the pain and swung down at him.Just before it hit him,Batosai spun around and swung his sword up,colliding with Spawn's scythe.The force of the collision blew Batosai to the ground and threw Spawn high into the air.He got up just as Spawn fell toward the ground.I saw a sinister flash in Batosai's eyes as he flipped his sword to attack position. Just as Spawn reached the ground,Batosai swung his sword so fast that none of us could keep up with it.There was a flash of light and Spawn landed on his feet.He looked fine,but I could see there was a deep cut on his right leg.Batosai started charging up for an attack as Spawn used a new attack of his own.The chains that hung from his shoulders and stomach suddenly seemed to come alive and flew at Batosai.We could see he wasn't ready for it because of his surprised expression.He instantly ran at Spawn so fast we could barely keep up with him.He stopped right in front of Spawn and started to swing.It looked like he stopped swinging in mid-air,but Cloud and I quickly realized it was an afterimage.We looked around Spawn and could faintly see Batosai.He was moving so fast he was barely visible.We saw he was using an attack similar to his Elemental Slashes,but it was different at the end.He sliced each vital spot on Spawn's body and split the chains in half before they could even get to him.At the last strike of the attack,Batosai focused all the elements at once and stabbed Spawn in the chest.He immediately jumped back as what was left of the chains slammed into the ground where he had been and made an enormous crack.Batosai landed next to us and the girls asked why he hadn't attacked.All of them except Kauru were shocked when Spawn fell to the ground holding his chest.Batosai turned back to normal and looked at us.He asked what we thought about his strength now.We couldn't answer before Spawn got to his feet and ran at him.A quick flash of anger shone in Batosai's eyes as he spun around,unsheathing his sword at the same time.He swung upward and struck Spawn in his neck on one side,then grabbed the handle with both hands and swung the opposite direction.He struck Spawn's ribs and split his entire body in half.Spawn fell to the ground and the girls all turned away.Vega's expression grew furious and Ryoko stepped forward as Batosai swung the blood off his sword and sheathed it.**

**"So you're fighting next?"he asked with a smirk.**

**"Yes.I'll be the one to kill you."she answered with a smirk back.**

**"Then by all means,try."he said transforming again.**

**Ryoko ran at him and swung her whip so fast even he couldn't keep up with it.It struck him in the face so hard he spun around.He hit the ground and grasped his sword,running back at her.She slashed her claws at his sword,and the poison in them stayed on his blade.He saw that and began swinging at her over and over.She dodged each time,but kept trying to hit his sword.Finally,she swung her whip at the sword, causing it to fly out of Batosai's hands.The poisonous blade flew at him,and he turned his head as fast as he could to avoid it.Even at that speed,it still managed to cut him across his cheek.The sword flew behind him as he turned around.Before he could fully turn around,Ryoko stabbed her claws into his chest.The tips of her claws stopped just before they struck Batosai's heart.He quickly grabbed her hand and pulled it out of his chest.He saw poison trail from her claws just as he removed her hand.If he hadn't taken it out when he did,she would have released the poison and killed him instantly.He threw her hand away and punched her hard in the stomach.She fell over as he ran to get his sword.He grabbed it just as Ryoko swung her whip at him.She wrapped it around him and pulled him back toward her.She held her poison claws forward as he was pulled toward her.Batosai saw that and stabbed his sword into the ground.It held him for a moment,but Ryoko jumped at him.He quickly pulled it out of the ground and started to dodge,but was held by the whip.Ryoko flew at Batosai as he started charging up energy.She stabbed at him with her claws as he stabbed with his sword. His blade struck her in the side,but her claws stabbed in the same area as earlier.Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Ryoko released the poison from her claws.Batosai fell forward a little and we saw a hole appear in the back of his chest.Kauru ran at him as Batosai lost the grip on his sword and fell to the ground.That was the last time he moved. Kauru kneeled down next to him and immediately tried using some sort of magic to heal him.It apparently didn't work,because she started crying.Ryoko pulled her whip off him and withdrew his sword.She threw it at Kauru,intending to reunite her and Batosai.Just before it struck her,an arrow hit the blade and knocked it to the ground.Kauru looked at Kagome as she fired another arrow at Ryoko.That one struck Ryoko in her stomach and she angrily pulled it out.She threw it down and ran at Kagome.As she was running,Kauru slammed her wooden sword into her legs.At the speed she was running,the sword caused Ryoko to flip forward and slam into the ground.She stood up,but immediately fell back to her knees.I couldn't tell what exactly had happened,but Ryoko had injured her leg badly.She stood up,trying hard to stay on her feet.She was about to swing her whip at Kauru when Kagome grabbed it and kicked her in the knee.Ryoko screamed and fell to the ground.Kagome threw the whip to Kauru and moved out of the way.Kauru swung down at Ryoko and struck her legs.Ryoko rolled away and stood up painfully.Kauru grabbed the handle of the whip with both hands and swung as hard as she could.It struck Ryoko's face in the exact same spot she had struck Batosai.A deep gash appeared on her cheek and Ryoko winced from the pain.Kauru smiled and ran at her.Just as she got there,Kauru drew her sword and swung it at Ryoko. It hit her in the same side Batosai had stabbed her and Ryoko fell to the ground.Kauru leaned over her and Ryoko quickly slashed at her with her claws.Her claws struck Kauru's side as Kagome shot Ryoko with an arrow.Ryoko hit the ground again and rolled toward her whip which was unguarded.She grabbed it and swung at Kauru and Kagome.It struck Kauru in the stomach,but Cloud had to hold me back when it hit Kagome's ribs.Ryoko wrapped it around Kauru's legs and slammed her into the ground over and over.She unwrapped the whip just in time to avoid Kagome's arrow.She was fed up with Kagome's arrows and ran at her.Kagome quickly ran away from the rest of the group where Ryoko couldn't hit any of us.Ryoko caught her a short distance away and swung at her.The whip struck Kagome over and over.Each time,Ryoko increased the force she swung with and soon,Kagome was on the ground with gashes all over her body.Cloud was having trouble holding me back,but Tsunami helped him and I couldn't get free.Kagome was unable to move now and Ryoko started to swing down again.She was stopped as Kauru slammed her sword hard into the back of her legs.She fell to the ground and tried slashing Kauru,who didn't like that.She kicked Ryoko hard in the stomach,then threw the whip away as Ryoko stood up.Ryoko tried to punch her as Kauru moved sideways and slapped Ryoko so hard she was knocked back to the ground.Ryoko grabbed the side of her face and slapped Kauru back.She fell to the ground too and got back up.They hit each other over and over until both of their faces were too hurt to touch.They both swung at the same time and struck each other in the face again.The force knocked both of them to the ground and neither moved.As they tried getting up,Kagome stood above Ryoko with an arrow on her bow.For the first time,there was a look of fear in Ryoko's eyes as Kagome tightened the string.Vega charged at Kagome as I broke free of Cloud and Tsunami's grip.I swung my sword at Vega as he swung at Kagome and our blades collided. Sparks flew everywhere and I looked at Ryoko when I heard Kagome release her arrow.It had struck Ryoko in the same place she had struck Batosai's heart.Vega swung his sword at me and hurled me back at the others.He ran at Kagome,punched her out of the way,and kneeled next to Ryoko.He removed the arrow and shuddered as blood seeped out of the hole in her chest.He held her and got right next to her.**

**"I'll promise you'll be back soon."he said as she closed her eyes.**

**He set her on the ground and stood up,glaring at Kagome.For a split second he didn't do anything,but as we watched he froze time.He ran at the girls,slashing with his sword as he went.He came to me and Cloud, striking only a few hard times,and ran back to Kagome.There was a mixture of anger and sadness in his expression as he stood in front of her.He gripped the sword tightly and swung hard over and over.We couldn't see what it was doing yet,but it wouldn't end well for Kagome. He slashed her until it seemed he couldn't swing anymore,then he ran back at the other girls.He struck Tifa and Tsunami in the stomach with his claws and swung his sword at Kauru's side.With a satisfied smile on his face,Vega unfroze time and we instantly heard all the girls scream. Cloud ran to Tifa while I kneeled next to Kagome at the same time.I looked at Tifa and saw there was a dark crimson stain on the side of her shirt and Cloud was holding her up.He tried to help the wound,but Tifa said something to him and he set her down.I looked back at Kagome and couldn't stand to look.All the cuts and bruises Ryoko had given her earlier were nothing compared to this.Every inch of her body that you could see was covered in deep gashes and she was crying into the cuts on her face.I held her up,but saw the look of pain she gave and set her back down.I held her face so she was looking at me to make sure I knew she was alive.Her eyes kept trying to close,but each time she would keep them open.Finally,when she knew it was over,Kagome smiled at me.**

**"….inuyasha…."**

**"No,don't talk."I quickly ordered.**

**"….i'll see you soon…."she said handing me the jewel as I tied it around my neck.**

**"You're right,because I'm gonna wish you back just after I get the shard from Vega.That's a promise."I said as she relaxed in my arms.**

**I felt her breathing stop and I set her down carefully.I clenched my fists and walked toward Vega.He saw me and walked slowly forward. We got right up to each other and stared at each other for a moment.In an instant,both of us punched at each other and slammed into each other's jaw.We flew back a little,then regained our balance and charged again.We punched at each other again,but this time our fists collided. We pushed against each other for a moment,then spun backwards and slashed with our claws as we turned around.Our claws collided each time,and we both jumped backwards.We attacked again,but just before either of us hit,we spun past each other and drew our swords.We swung at each other,causing a collision of steel and sparks.The strength threw us both backwards and we charged again.Just before I could land an attack on Vega,he froze time.I saw him press the button to use Time Calibur when he was hit by Cloud's sword.The shock knocked him to the ground and he jumped to his feet.He ran over to Chrono and they quickly fused together.Cloud and I nodded at each other to make sure we both knew to fight as a team now.The new Vega walked up to us confidently.He got right up to us and now we both had to look up at him because he was taller.**

**"You have seen this form once before.I am once again Chrono,the Winged Knight.You're going to pay as well for Ryoko's death."he said tightening the muscles in one arm.His energy instantly blew a large crater in the ground.**

**By the time Cloud and I looked up from the crater,Chrono was gone.We both jumped out of the way as he slammed a fist into the ground where we had been.It split the ground and he disappeared again. He was so fast now it seemed like he was moving with time frozen,but it wasn't.He appeared behind us and slammed both fists into our backs. We slammed into the ground and held our swords in front of us.**

**Lightning shot from Cloud's body as the demonic winds shifted in the air.We transformed at the same time and attacked.He wasn't expecting it and was punched square in the face by both of us.He slammed into the ground,causing the biggest crater yet,and sheathed his sword.He froze time and we were hoping he didn't have a new attack.He ran at both of us and punched us so hard with every hit,we moved even with time frozen.Then he drew his sword and jumped high into the air.He came down at an incredible speed and slashed Cloud across the chest.Then he started charging up energy and grabbed his sword.He held it in front of him and ran at me.He seemed to run straight through me,but I knew he had swung.I couldn't tell how many times though.He unfroze time and we both fell to the ground.Cloud had a severe wound on his chest and I felt like dying right there on the spot.With that last part,he had struck me more times than I could count.I still held my sword as blood ran down the blade and Chrono attacked again.He punched me and kicked Cloud,throwing us both into the castle wall.As we smashed into it,he ran and kicked us both in the stomach so hard,we broke through the wall.We slammed into the tile floor hard,causing us both a lot of pain.Before we could even move,Chrono appeared next to us and slammed his sword into our sides.We flew through the air and smashed through the outside wall of the castle,landing back at the original spot where we had been fighting.We both got up before he could get to us and kicked in opposite directions.We knew that way,one of us would hit him.We were wrong though.Chrono saw what we were doing and appeared between us both,then slammed his sword into both of us.I got hit with the flat edge in a wound on my upper back,while Cloud got cut across the lower back by the sharp edge.We both hit the ground and quickly charged back at him,but he moved out of the way so narrowly that neither of us could turn our attacks.Cloud and I punched each other directly in the face.We flew back and slammed into the ground, barely getting up in time to see his attack.He ran at Cloud and froze time just as Cloud and I saw our opportunity.As he froze time,Cloud nodded to me and got hit by a Syncro Slash attack.He quickly ran over to me as Chrono used a Time Calibur.It hit me,but Cloud grabbed me before I could fly into the wall.We made a point to stay close to Chrono until he froze time again.We got beat up for an hour straight before Chrono got tired of it and started to freeze time again.**

**"FINAL HOPE!"Cloud used every last ounce of energy he had to slam his sword into Chrono's stomach,stopping the time freeze.It knocked him to the ground easily and gave me a chance to end the fight.I jumped into the air and changed the blade of my sword crimson. I gave the sword all the energy I had left and took in a lot of Chrono's own energy before coming back down.I was inches from his face before I swung my sword,releasing all the energy inside.He narrowly froze time and dodged,then unfroze it.He watched the attack fly by inches from his face and smirked viciously.It faded quickly as he felt the cold steel of both our swords slide through his chest.We ripped both our swords out of him and he fell to the ground.Blood poured out of two giant holes in his chest and his eyes began to fog up.He defused and both of them lay there dying.I set Vega's sword next to him and sheathed my own.Cloud did the same and we knew it was over when both of them closed their eyes and stopped moving.We went back into the castle and found the last remaining shard of the jewel.We took it and painfully walked back to the clearing as Cloud collapsed on the ground.**

**"Don't you wanna help?"I asked painfully,holding the complete jewel.**

**"You do it.That was your mission.I've already accomplished mine."he said looking at Vega's motionless body.**

**"Right.Okay,here goes nothing."**

**I held the jewel in my hand and did exactly was Soujiro and Kenshin had told us at the beginning of our journey.I thought of all the people I wished to revive,and the jewel started glowing white.I thought of Batosai,Kail,Kauru,Tsunami,Yugena,and all the others.Most of all,I thought of Kagome.I also thought of all the people returning to this spot when they were revived.I wasn't sure if that part would work,but I gave it a shot anyway.As I held it,the jewel shined brighter and brighter until it was nearly impossible to look at.All of a sudden it flew from my hand into the air and seemed to split apart into shards again.However this time they weren't shards.It was energy that was flying in all directions. As I looked closer I saw that a single trail of energy went to everyone that I had thought of lying on the ground beside me.I realized then that it was giving back their life energy.I watched the light enter everyone's body and a large number of rays fly off into the distance.Seconds later I was amazed when the people that had been killed in a distant part of this world appeared on the ground in front of me.Moments later the light faded and everyone started moving.They were all completely healed now and they began to get up.They looked around to make sure they were really alive and saw both Cloud and I.Tifa ran over to Cloud while everyone else surrounded me.I saw the familiar faces of Kail, Kenshin,Soujiro,Tsunami,Kauru,Batosai,and many others.I was telling everyone what had happened when I saw something moving in between the people.As I watched,the thing broke through the crowd and I saw it was Yugena.I lifted her up happily and hugged her so tightly she said she couldn't breathe.I continued holding her and looked around the crowd as Tsunami stepped forward.I gave her Yugena and quickly ran toward Kagome,who was standing by herself waiting for me.I nodded to Kenshin and Soujiro as I ran and got to Kagome.I grabbed her in my arms and hugged her.I lifted her off the ground and set her back down as we embraced in a loving kiss.Everyone else started cheering as they watched us,but the crowd quickly grew silent as someone moved around in it.I gave a slight smile as I saw Vega and his allies step forward.He walked up to me and looked me in the face with a new expression I had never seen him with before.**

**"I never thought I'd say this Inuyasha,but….thank you."he said looking at the ground.**

**"Hey,you don't have to thank me.I knew you weren't really that bad inside.I thought you might like some more time to live in order to prove that."I said smirking.**

**"Well,thanks again.We're gonna leave now since nobody seems to want us around."he said turning to walk away.I stopped him and looked at the others.**

**"I KNOW YOU'VE ALL WENT THROUGH SUFFERING SINCE YOU MET VEGA!HELL LOOK AT ME!BUT HE'S ONE OF US NOW,SO I'M ASKING YOU TO FORGIVE HIM!"I yelled so everyone could hear me.They all began cheering and I looked at Vega.**

**"There you have it.They're all your friends now.Give'em a month or two and they'll be completely over it.Now go get the kid,you're all invited to dinner at my place."**

**"In the human world?None of us have went there in so long…."**

**"Well then you're about too,now go get him!"I insisted pushing Vega toward the castle.He and the group walked off,as I looked at Kagome.**

**"Well?Does that prove that I've changed or what?"I asked smiling.**

**"Shut up Inuyasha."she said playfully.**

**"I'll be right back,there's someone I need to talk to."I said walking toward the group.I got up to Soujiro and looked at him.**

**"Now what?"I asked showing him I had revived everyone with the jewel.**

**"Now you can relax.You can't go any further with your training."**

**"So I'm done?"I asked hopefully.**

**"Yes."Kenshin answered.**

**"YEAH!"I said cheerfully running back over to Kagome.I grabbed her hand and pulled her through the crowd.I got to my sisters and Yugena happily jumped toward me.I let go of Kagome's hand and caught her in my arms.**

**"I'm glad to see you back."I lifted her on my other shoulder and looked the crowd of people who now had their new lives to begin.**

**"So,what are we going to do now?"Kagome asked getting my attention.**

**"We're going home."I said carrying my sister and holding Kagome's hand.**

**Vega caught up and walked with us.I saw Damien and complemented Ryoko on how he looked.She smiled at me for the first time as we continued walking.We got back to Kagome's house and knocked on the door.Her parents were shocked to see all our guests.We introduced them and explained what had happened,then we went to our house.Kenshin and Soujiro had left as we were returning home,but everyone else had followed us back.On the way back we had also picked up Marlene from Sukari's house.We all got to the front door,and the people that knew the inside of our house instantly started running in the door.I jumped on the couch before anyone else could get it and Kagome sat on top of me.She hadn't seen that I was lying on the couch.She noticed she had landed on me,but refused to move.Cloud jumped in a chair with Tifa beside him, while Marlene and Yugena sat in front of the TV.They both started watching as Vega and his allies came in.Vega,Ryoko,Kauru,and Batosai sat down in various chairs,but Spawn and Chrono had to sit on the floor.We were wondering how Chrono had fit himself in the house when Vega told us he could change size.We all talked and apologized to each other for all the fighting.We realized that my sister and Kail weren't there and were wondering about them,but decided to leave them alone. A few hours later they came back and both of them had a big smile on their face.I asked why and they said they had planned another wedding. Vega and Ryoko asked where they had planned it and Tsunami told them.Vega announced that he and Ryoko had been trying to get married for a long time,but none of the demons knew how to make them married.We all decided to go plan a wedding for them too,and scheduled it for a week after Tsunami and Kail's.Four days passed as we all got ready for Tsunami's wedding.We all got dressed in our tuxedos and the girls in their dresses.As we walked out the door to go to the wedding,Kagome's mom was standing there to make sure we all looked perfect.We couldn't see Kail or Tsunami until we got there.Cloud was Kail's best man,so I got to sit and watch.Vega was sitting on the opposite side.Kail's parents were there,and so were mine and Tsunami's.We waited for the music to start and it did just as my sister and Kail came in.Marlene and Yugena were the flower girls and walked up and down the row,throwing rose petals around.As soon as they were done,the main event started.Kail walked up the aisle with Tsunami.Their arms were locked and Tsunami was beaming.They got to the stand and we all listened to them agree to their vowes.It got to the end and I saw my mom biting her lip.Kail pulled out the ring,which had a fairly large diamond in it,and placed it on Tsunami's finger.Then they kissed and everyone started cheering.Kagome and Tifa threw rice everywhere as Cloud quickly ran outside.By the time everyone was out there,he had spray-painted the words "Just Married" on their new car.They stopped just before they got in and Tsunami held a bouquet of flowers.She threw it at the girls who had formed a group outside.Kauru caught it and smiled at Batosai.Tsunami and Kail got in their car and drove off.We all went to the reception after that and talked for a while.Then we went home along with everyone else.We went to sleep that night and started goofing off for the next six days.Then Tsunami and Kail came back.We asked why they had come back and they reminded us of the upcoming wedding.We had all forgotten and quickly started preparing.This time, everyone that knew Vega and Ryoko had sat down on which ever side they pleased.I was Vega's best man in this one.It went the same as Tsunami and Kail's until Vega and Ryoko showed up.They had given Kagome Damien while his mom was busy.Oddly enough,he was quiet. When Vega showed up,he held Ryoko's arm just like Kail and they walked together too.Ryoko was wearing a white,satin dress that flowed elegantly across the carpet they were walking on.They got to the stand and listened to their vowes.Vega was asked to present the ring and he reached into his pocket.He pulled out a little black box and opened it to reveal a shining,blue diamond ring.He put it on Ryoko's finger and Vega moved the vail that covered her face.She had happy tears in her eyes as their lips met for the first time we had ever seen.Ryoko took the bouquet Vega had gotten her and watched the girls form a group in the middle of the room.Except Kagome,who had to hold Damien.Ryoko tossed the bouquet and it was caught by Tifa,who smiled at Cloud.Vega and Ryoko walked out to their new car and saw that Cloud and I had painted the words "Just Married" over and over on their car.They got in as good-luck rice flew everywhere.As they drove off,I walked over to Kagome. She was standing there,watching them drive off,then she turned to me.**

**"Inuyasha,could I ask you something?"she asked summoning her courage.**

**"Sure,what?"**

**"Why haven't you asked me to marry you?"**

**"Because you're still only sixteen.I have to wait a couple more years."I stated obviously.**

**"That's the only reason?"she asked taken by complete surprise.**

**"Yeah,what else did you think it was?"I asked curiously.**

**"I thought you wanted to marry Sukari or something.Thank you!"she said hugging me happily.**

**She kissed me as everyone left and we walked home.We got there and talked with the others for a while,then went to sleep.Vega and Ryoko returned along with Kail and Tsunami.Everyone decided to live with us except Vega and his allies,who decided to go back to their castle.We exchanged goodbyes and they left.Two years passed with us living happily together,then Kagome and I both finally graduated from her school.When she finally turned eighteen both of us got married and everyone we knew at school came to the wedding.They all knew about me and Kagome now and were very happy for us.After the wedding,my father thought of a good idea.He gave me the same kind of drink that he gave my mother to make her immortal.I gave it to Kagome,then told her what it was and she gasped.She quickly thanked me and pulled me toward her in a loving kiss.My dad created some more and every one of my friends took some too.Even Vega and their group.Since that time we mostly stayed home a lot and played around.We would visit Vega every now and then,along with Sukari.Our lives were completely normal now and one day as I was going to sleep,Kagome walked in and laid down next to me on the bed.**

**"I've got a surprise for you Inuyasha."she said facing me with a happier smile than I had ever seen her have before.With a slight blush she leaned closer to me and whispered something into my ear. **


End file.
